BETWEEN ASTRA, ESTELLE AND THREADED
by Hapkido Twink
Summary: [ HIATUS ] Untaian benang yang tidak dapat dihindari. mengikat 2 insan untuk saling mengasihi. namun, bagaimana jika takdir sudah berkata lain? membuat Chanyeol harus menghadapi pilihan yang sulit. pilihan tentang kepentingan umum atau keinginan sendiri. jika memang hal itu bisa menyelamatkan bumi. Apakah Chanyeol sudi terikat dengan Estelle lelaki? {CHANBAEK/BL}
1. Benang 1

**GLOSSARIUM  
**

 _Elvish_

* * *

Manusia peri, berparas rupawan dan memiliki wajah secerah bintang. Kini, sebagian besar _Elvish_ sudah tidak bersayap karena mereka sudah berevolusi. Setiap _Elvish_ mempunyai _obellix_ sebagai bentuk keajaiban mereka dan juga sebagai anugerah dari dewa.

Klan

* * *

Kelompok orang yang disatukan oleh kekerabatan dan keturunan yang sebenarnya. Meskipun detail garis keturunan mereka tidak diketahui, anggota klan dapat diatur berdasarkan keturunan anggota yang mendirikan klan. Ikatan berbasis kekerabatan mungkin bersifat simbolis, dimana klan berbagi berdasarkan nenek moyang yang sama sebagai simbol persatuan klan.

Obellix

* * *

Kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh setiap _Elvish_ diarda,semakin banyaknya kekuatan yang _Elvish_ itu kuasai, semakin kuat dan tak terkalahkan pula _Elvish_ tersebut.

 _Thread_

* * *

Sebuah hubungan istimewa pemberian dewi Hera yang hanya mengikat _Astra_ dan _Estelle_ untuk saling melengkapi, mengasihi dan melindungi antar satu sama lain. hal ini sering disebut dengan cinta sejati. _Thread_ akan semakin mengikat kuat jalinan di antara keduanya jika mereka sudah menjalani sebuah ritual resmi. Ritual itu dijalankan secara sakral dan suci, dan juga memiliki tujuan sebagai rasa syukur atas pemberian yang sudah dewa berikan kepada para _Elvish_ yang hidup di bumi arda. _Thread_ berada di atas tahapan hubungan pernikahan. Karena _Thread_ terjalin di antara orang-orang yang terpilih. Jika pasangan dari _Astra_ dan _Estelle_ tidak segera diikat oleh ritual resmi, maka hal itu akan menyalahi nikmat yang sudah dewi hera berikan, akibatnya dewa akan memberikan bala bencana yang dahsyat di atas muka bumi. oleh karena itu, ritual itu tetap dilaksanakan sampai sekarang.

Firebrick

* * *

Sebuah klan yang tinggal di bagian selatan negri arda. Klan ini merupakan pencerminan semangat yang tinggi. Memiliki sifat yang keras,giat,aktif, dinamis, serta jiwa ingin mendominasi yang begitu kuat. Tidak mau berada di bawah kemampuan orang lain. Selalu ingin dipandang dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Susah untuk jatuh cinta.

Crimson

* * *

Sebuah klan yang hidup berdampingan dengan klan firebrick, karena sebenarnya mereka masih dalam satu keturunan yang sama. Pencerminan klan ini tidak ada beda jauhnya dengan klan firebrick, yang membedakan hanyalah klan crimson jauh lebih statis dan mereka cenderung mudah untuk jatuh cinta

Cyan

* * *

Sebuah klan yang tinggal di bagian timur negri arda. Klan ini Melambangkan perasaan yang mendalam, pasif, mendambakan ketentraman dan ketenangan. Sulit dalam hal pergaulan, pintar menyembunyikan perasaan. Posesif, setia, sensitive dan bisa diandalkan. Sosok penyayang dan berjiwa bebas. Tidak mudah berubah pikiran dan protektif.

Silver

* * *

Sebuah klan yang tinggal di bagian tenggara negri arda. Klan ini pencerminan sifat Serius, bisa diandalkan dan stabil. Memiliki kepandaian dan ketangkasan yang baik. Serta memiliki sifat lainnya yaitu tenang, sederhana, konservatif, praktis, profesionalitas.

Ebony

* * *

Sebuah klan yang tinggal di bagian barat negri arda. Pada umumnya klan ebony ini lincah dalam hal-hal tertentu saja, berkesan elegan, penuh rahasia, tidak mudah terpengaruh, bersifat

kuat. Selalu tampil menarik, pelambangan dari perlindungan, mengikat, kekuatan, perasaan yang dalam. Memiliki pemikiran yang konservatif.

Moonstone

* * *

Sebuah klan yang tinggal di pusat negri arda. klan ini penuh dengan Kedamaian, pencapaian diri, spiritualitas, kesempurnaan dan kesederhanaan. Tak suka memihak dan tak banyak bicara. Bersikap tenang dan mudah berteman. Banyak dikagumi karena sifat anggun, idealis dan moral yang dijunjung tinggi.

Khaki

* * *

Sebuah klan yang tinggal di bagia utara negri arda. Klan khaki memiliki Antusiasme yang tinggi. Kegembiraan, optimis, tipe periang dan senang bergaul. Mempunyai sifat toleransi yang tinggi dan setia kawan. Memiliki daya ingatan yang kuat dan sering menjadi pusat perhatian karena daya tarik yang tinggi.

Fuchsia

* * *

Sebuah klan yang tinggal di bagian timur laut, pada umumnya klan fuchsia banyak ditemukan dipemukiman daratan tinggi. Klan fuchsia tidak pernah ragu-ragu dalam menghadapi keputusan. Tidak pernah sia-sia dalam melakukan hal apapun. Pandai dan tangkas. Tetapi kerap misterius dan sensitif. Sangat dewasa dan perhatian.

 _OoOoOo_

BETWEEN _ASTRA_ , _ESTELLE_ AND _THREAD_ ED

By. **Hapkidotwink**

This story contains :

 **BOY X BOY-YAOI-SHONEN AI-BL-MATURE CONTENT.**

If you don't like this contents, you can click close button

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol

Support Cast:

Find it by yourself

Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance.

Rated : M

 **!WARNING!**

 **Out Of Character, Typos.**

The characters belongs to themselves, but the plot belong to me

.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_ Hope you like it

[ Benang 1.1 – Cyan Baekhyun ; Dia, api yang membara ]

"Bangsa _Elvish_ adalah keturunan dewa, _Elvish_ yang pertama kali lahir di bumi arda dinamai _Astra_. _Astra_ lahir di bawah sinar bintang atas bantuan dewi hera. Karena kesepian, dewi hera pun menciptakan pasangan untuk _Astra_ dari potongan bulu sayapnya. Dewi hera menamainya dengan _Estelle._

Sayap adalah lambang pelindung dan kesetiaan bagi pemiliknya, oleh karena itu _Estelle_ selalu mengabdi, bergantung dan setia kepada _Astra_ -nya, pengabdian dan kesetiaan ini pun menimbulkan ikatan yang kuat di antara mereka, benang tak kasat mata itu seolah membuat mereka terikat dan tak bisa jauh antara satu sama lain. Ikatan ini disebut dengan _Thread_ , ikatan yang istimewa dan abadi.

Namun, perjalanan dalam ikatan yang istimewa itu harus berujung dengan timbulnya mala petaka. Sang pencipta mengirimkan badai dan tsunami ke bumi arda. Terjangan ombak yang tinggi menghantam _Estelle_ dan menyeretnya jauh dari _Astra_. Ketika air itu surut, _Astra_ sudah terpisah dengan _Estelle_ -nya

Tahun-tahun yang sudah berlalu menjadi tahun yang begitu menyiksa bagi keduanya. _Thread_ yang keduanya alami membuat batin mereka amat tersiksa. Walaupun _Astra_ sudah menikahi beberapa _Elvish_ lain-yang lahir setelahnya- dan memiliki keturunan, ikatan itu tetap ada. begitupula dengan _Estelle_ , ia tetap mencintai _Astra_ -nya walaupun ia sudah mempunyai keturunan dari hasil percampurannya dengan _Elvish_ lain.

Hingga bertepatan pada abad ke-2 setelah mereka berpisah, berkat _Thread_ mereka dipertemukan kembali. Di bawah sinar rembulan dengan kegelapan yang pekat, mereka kembali dalam pelukan masing, mengklaim antara satu dengan yang lain.

Namun, saat di perjalanan. malangnya _Estelle_ tak sengaja menghirup serbuk dari bunga _foxgloves_ , membuat _Estelle_ menjadi mandul dan tidak mempunyai keturunan dari _Astra_ -nya. Mengetahui hal ini, keduanya begitu terluka.

Merasa iba, dewi Hera pun mengkaruniai ikatan istimewa itu kepada masing-masing keturunan mereka. _Thread_ tetap terjalin sampai sekarang. terjalin di antara _Elvish-Elvish_ terpilih yang mempunyai sifat murni dari sang _Astra_ dan _Estelle_. Tentu, ikatan ini begitu istimewa. Itu semua karena-Awww!"

Lemparan bola kertasku pas mendarat di kepala bulatnya

"Bisa tidak kau membaca buku sejarahmu itu dalam hati saja?" nyatanya ucapanku terlihat seperti penyataan dibanding pertanyaan, terbukti dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang membenarkan itu tanpa harus memberi jawaban. Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan drastis, memasang wajah tak peduli seperti tengah membela diri.

Kyungsoo memang selalu seperti itu, ia tidak ingin dianggap lemah dalam hal apapun. Termasuk dengan membiarkanku menang dalam berargumen. Ia senang bersaing dalam hal apapun, dengan siapapun , dan di manapun.

"Sebenarnya aku sengaja" Kyungsoo pun menutup buku tebal itu, beralih menatapku sembari bertopang dagu "Agar _Elvish_ yang notabene berdarah keturunan _Estelle_ , tau kisah nenek moyangnya sendiri"

"Seingatku, _Thread_ terakhir kali terjadi pada berabad-abad tahun yang lalu. Di era sekarang kau masih saja percaya dengan dongeng anak kecil" merasa tersudut, kini beralih menjadi diriku yang membela diri. Ketidak tahuanku bukan murni kesalahanku sendiri. Ibu yang membatasi itu semua sehingga pengetahuanku tentang _thread_ dan komponen pengikutnya sangatlah minim. Ibu tidak begitu senang jika aku bertanya tentang _Thread,_ dan kawanannya . Ia akan begitu marah tanpa alasan, jadi lebih baik aku diam. Mencari aman.

"Kau seharusnya tau, tak lama lagi _Thread_ akan terjadi. Berita ini sudah tersebar ke penjuru bumi arda. Bahkan semua _Elvish_ sudah tau siapa _Astra_ dan _Estelle_ nya" Kyungsoo pun mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya di atas meja, ketukan jemarinya selaras dengan suara dentingan jarum jam yang menggema. Ia terus menatapku sembari memasang senyuman kecil yang perlahan terus mengembang. Ada yang tersirat dalam pandangannya dan dalam sekali tangkap aku dapat menangkap apa yang ia maksud dengan cepat "Kau seharusnya tau siapa _Estelle_ nya bukan, Baek?"

"Ya, aku tau. Dia adalah sepupuku. Cyan Sulli" cepat-cepat kupotong ucapannya sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimat yang tak seharusnya ia ucapkan. Menyadari gelagatku tawa khas Kyungsoo menggelegar memenuhi ruang perpustakaan. Membuat _Russian Blue_ yang sedang tertidur pulas sedikit terlonjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau terdengar begitu putus asa ketika menyebut namanya" Kyungsoo memegang perutnya geli, merasa senang atas pengakuanku. Aku merasa awas akan tawanya yang begitu kencang, Kyungsoo begitu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa kini kami sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan. Bisa-bisa kami di tendang oleh _Madam_.

"Kau seharusnya tidak terlalu naif untuk menyukai sepupumu sendiri, Baek" menyudahi tawanya, Kyungsoo tergerak untuk menepuk-nepuk bahuku seolah aku ini adalah pecundang "Secantik apapun dia, tetap saja. Ia akan menjadi _Estelle_ untuk ter- _Thread_ dengan _Astra_ nya. "

Semuanya terlihat begitu menyedihkan ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan semua itu dengan jelas. Aku sudah menelan semuanya dengan mentah-mentah, aku tidak ingin menelannya kembali. dan merasakan untuk kedua kalinya lagi. Bagiku, _Thread_ hanyalah sebuah ritual konyol yang diiming-iming sebagai hubungan spesial anugerah dari Dewa. Dan entah bagaimana ritual itu tetap dilaksanakan sampai sekarang. Lagipula kisah itu hanya disampaikan dari mulut kemulut. aku bahkan merasa sanksi untuk mencari tau kebenarannya.

"Persetan dengan _Thread_ " sepelan apapun gumamanku, Kyungsoo tetap dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Terbukti dengan respon yang ia berikan. Matanya yang sudah sebulat biji kelereng ia paksa untuk mencuat keluar. Benar-benar mengerikan.

"Kau seharusnya tau, sedari dulu _Estelle_ pasti berasal dari klan cyan. Darah _Estelle_ pastinya mengalir di darah klanmu. walaupun hanya Sulli yang mewarisi kemurniannya namun tetap saja...Kau tetap lah bagian dari keturunan sang _Estelle_ " terang Kyungsoo sembari bersedekap dada. Sedari kecil, ia memang paling antusias dalam masalah _Thread_ dan komponen pengikutnya. Aku tidak mengerti, aku yang berdarah keturunan _Estelle_ sama sekali tidak menemukan hal yang menarik dalam 3 komponen itu. Kenapa klan lain begitu terobsesi dengan _Thread_?

"Semua _Elvish_ ingin merasakan ikatan _Thread._ Kau seharusnya bersyukur. Sampai sekarang, klan cyan sangat disegani oleh klan lain" Kyungsoo pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Mengambil buku tebal yang sudah dibacanya dan menyematkannya di ruang yang masih tersisa. Diam-diam aku memperhatikan gerakan Kyungsoo yang terlihat lamban dan biasanya. Dahiku sesekali mengernyit ketika mendapati Kyungsoo tengah sesekali memegangi pinggulnya, seperti ada yang janggal.

"Hey Kyungsoo, ada apa dengan pinggulmu. Kenapa memeganginya terus?"

"Ah- ini aku terjatuh dari pohon saat berburu babi di hutan" timpalnya dengan cepat. walaupun terdengar santai dan spontan, aku tetap dapat menangkap keganjalan yang tersirat dari ucapannya. Membuat pandangan anehku tetap melekat pada setiap inci tubuhnya, mencari keganjalan lain yang kemungkinan belum kutemukan.

Ingin kutanya kembali, namun tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan kami dengan cepat "Baekhyun, bukankah kau memintaku untuk menemanimu ke hutan? Awan gelap sudah mulai mendominasi angkasa, bagaimana kalau kita ke hutan sekarang?"

Menyadari ucapannya, kutolehkan kepalaku ke jendela. Menampilkan 2/3 langit bumi arda yang di dominasi kelamnya awan gelap. Ucapan Kyungsoo memang benar adanya. Mungkin sekitar beberapa jam lagi bumi arda akan diguyur hujan yang lebat.

"Ah ya.. kau benar. Baiklah kita pergi sekarang".

 _OoOoOoOo_

Suasana hutan begitu gelap, rindangnya pohon yang menjulang membuat minimnya cahaya masuk dari celah dedaunan. Aku bersyukur mengingat Kyungsoo ada menyertaiku di sepanjang perjalanan. Ia bisa saja menjagaku dari serangan _Cerberus_ yang kelaparan.

Jika saja aku pergi sendiri, Aku tidak bisa melakukan penyerangan apapun dengan _obellix_ cahayaku. _Obellix_ seperti itu hanya dapat berfungsi sebagai kamuflase dan bentuk perlindungan dari musuh. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang memiliki _obellix_ bumi. Ia mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa dari elemen bumi manapun yang akan dipijaknya. Tentu, itu sangatlah berguna.

"Baekhyun, sebenarnya apa yang kau cari?" Kyungsoo berjalan tergopoh mengikutiku dari belakang. Sembari awas melihat kesekitar jika saja ada hewan buas yang tiba-tiba datang menerkam.

"Manisan arbei, Yerim meminta manisan arbei sebagai kudapan di hari ulang tahunnya" kuperbesar intensitas bola cahaya yang kubuat dalam kepalan tanganku, untuk memperjelas keadaan sekitar yang terlihat kelam karena tertutup oleh tumpukan awan hitam yang tebal.

"Cih, benar-benar sosok kakak yang baik" dahiku mengernyit mendengar ucapannya, yang mana mempunyai maksud lain untuk meledek posisiku sebagai anak laki-laki tertua. Hah, memang benar aku adalah sosok kakak yang baik. Memangnya apa yang perlu diragukan lagi?

Tiba-tiba terbesit di pikiranku untuk sengaja mempercepat langkah, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berjalan tergopoh dibelakang. Sedikit mengerjainya karena, kenapa tidak? Lagipula kami sudah berteman cukup lama. Hal itu adalah hal yang lumrah untuk sepasang kawanan lama.

"Kau memang kakak yang baik. Namun tidak untuk teman yang baik" tau-tau Kyungsoo sudah menyusul langkahku, mengenggam erat sutraku seolah ingin mencabiknya "Jangan menggodaku, cepat kembalikan penglihatanku!"

"heheheh" sembari terkekeh geli, kukembalikan kadar cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Membuat penglihatan Kyungsoo kembali seperti semula. Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin berlama-lama mengerjainya dengan membuatnya buta sesaat. Bisa saja Kyungsoo tak segan-segan akan merobek sutraku, terlampau kesal karena kerap kugoda.

Kami pun berjalan beriringan, dengan langkah yang kuperlambat agar setara dengan langkah Kyungsoo yang berjalan seperti penguin "Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini, bodoh. Kalau tiba-tiba ada binatang buas yang menyerang bagaimana? aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu karena kau adalah _Elvish_ yang teledor" nafasnya terdengar memburu begitu mengatakan hal itu, yang mana kutandai bahwa Kyungsoo sedang dalam mode serius, atau mungkin kemungkinan terburuknya, ia sedang marah.

Beruntung kami sudah dihadapi ladang arbei hutan, membuatku punya alasan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyungsoo itu memang cerewet, jika ia sudah menggerutu maka gerutuan itu tak akan ada habisnya, maka lebih baik aku memilih untuk melarikan diri, memasang wajah tak peduli dan berpura-pura tuli.

Dihadapkan manisan arbei yang terlihat segar, membuatku cepat-cepat menghampiri tumbuhan itu dan memetiknya dengan tidak sabaran. Ketika petikan arbei itu sudah memenuhi telapak tangan, kumasukkan manisan itu ke dalam kantung makanan dengan sesegera mungkin demi menghemat waktu. Langit sudah semakin gelap, aku tidak ingin pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Kyungsoo, kata paman Jae di sekitar sini ada manisan arbei langka terenak yang tumbuh liar di pohon-pohon tinggi. Bisakah kau membantuku untuk memanjat pohon tinggi itu?" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunggu sembari memainkan batu-batuan kecil di tangannya pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku

"Kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja _obellix_ cahayamu untuk memanjat pohon itu. Bukankah kau sudah gatal sedari tadi untuk menggunakannya?" dari nada ucapannya, sepertinya Kyungsoo masih marah kepadaku.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, kau tau sendiri kalau aku tadi hanya bercanda. Jangan marah seperti ini...bantu aku ya?" ucapku sembari mempertemukan kedua telapak tanganku. Menggesek-geseknya pelan sembari meminta dengan nada memohon. Namun usahaku nampaknya tidak membuahkan berhasil, terbukti dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat acuh, ia tetap saja memainkan bebatuan kecil di tangannya tanpa menghiraukanku.

"Tak usah muluk-muluk, ambil saja manisan arbei yang bisa kau ambil disini. Tak usah repot-repot untuk memanjat pohon"

Hah, saat sedang marah. Ia bisa saja menjadi _Elvish_ yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencari pohon itu dan memanjatnya sendiri!"

Dengan kesal kupunggungi Kyungsoo yang tengah bersandar di pohon Red Cedar. Terpintas di pikiranku untuk mencari manisan arbei itu ke area timur hutan. Tak lupa ditemani dengan bola cahaya ditelapak tanganku untuk menemani pencahayaanku di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Kuharap keesokan hari aku dapat menemui bangkai tubuhmu dengan mudah. Bisa saja sampai kau mati kau masih sangat merepotkan" teriak Kyungsoo ketika langkah sudah membawaku cukup jauh dari pohon Red Cedar tempatnya bersandar.

"Ya, semoga itu tidak berbalik kepadamu karena kau tidak memiliki cukup penerangan untuk kembali ke kastil" balasku dengan tidak kalah kencangnya. Huh, dia pikir aku ini lemah? Aku mempunyai sedikit keterampilan berkelahi. Oh ayolah, aku adalah _Elvish_ yang mempunyai darah keturunan dewa, agaknya binatang buas pun mudah untuk ditakluki oleh _Elvish_ sepertiku.

Ya, semoga saja.

Dalam setiap langkah, sesekali kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang. Untuk berjaga-jaga jika saja ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Namun ada satu hal yang baru saja kuketahui, Aku tidak melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang nampaknya sudah hilang termakan jarak, ataupun terhalang oleh pohon-pohon ek besar yang rimbun dedaunannya. Sepertinya langkahku sudah cukup membawaku jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo berada. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku sudah mulai memasuki kawasan timur hutan

Aku pun kembali melanjutkan perjalananku. Menyusuri hutan yang begitu lebat dan lembab membuat tubuhku terasa lengket dan gatal. kulitku sedikit sensitif, jika terlalu berkeringat atau terkena debu kulitku akan terasa gatal di daerah tertentu, seperti di leher contohnya.

Awalnya, kukira rasa gatal yang mulai terasa di leherku adalah bentuk dari kulitku yang sedikit sensitif. Namun begitu aku berusaha untuk menggaruk _spot_ yang terasa gatal, aku mendapati serangga kecil hinggap di kulit leherku, tengah berusaha untuk mengorek kulitku dan menyelinap masuk. Beruntungnya aku dapat melepaskan gigitan serangga itu sebelum ia menyeruak masuk kedalam. Menimbulkan bentolan kecil di leherku karena gigitannya, yah setidaknya...serangga itu tidak masuk menggerogoti bagian dalam tubuhku.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke atas pohon-pohon tinggi yang menjulang, untuk menangkap manisan merah yang menjadi tujuan utamaku ke sini. Setelah sekian lama aku berputar-putar, akhirnya aku mendapati manisan itu. Tumbuh secara liar di pohon tertinggi yang terletak di arah jarum jam 2 dari tempat ku berdiri

Beruntungnya pohon itu mudah untuk dipanjat,walaupun sedikit yang kusesali yaitu menjadi lelaki yang memiliki tubuh berukuran mini, tentunya dengan ukuran tubuh seperti ini membutuhkan waktu lebih ama untuk menggapai dahan pohon tertinggi. Tapi tak apa, ini semua demi Yerim. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan adikku.

Panjatan pertama terasa lebih mudah dari perkiraan. Namun, aku harus menggunakan sedikit energiku ketika sudah sampai di sepertiga perjalanan. angin yang berhembus hampir mengacaukan keseimbanganku sampai-sampai aku hampir saja terlepas dari pegangan. Beruntungnya kaitan kakiku cukup erat, sehingga keseimbanganku masih bertumpu padanya.

Setelah sekian lama aku berusaha untuk menggapai dahan tertinggi, akhirnya aku dapat meraih dan memetik manisan arbei langka itu. Arbei langka ini berukuran sangat besar jika disanding dengan kerabat-kerabatnya, warnanya begitu merah dan ranum. Aku dapat menebak rasa dari arbei itu. Pasti manis sekali!

Kubuka kantung makanan berisi manisan arbeiku dan kutambah hasil petikanku kedalamnya, membuat kantung makananku menjadi terisi penuh. Ketika sudah sampai pada petikan terakhir, kualihkan manisan arbei itu kedalam mulutku, dan dugaanku memang tak salah, arbei ini benar-benar manis dan lezat. Yerim pasti akan menyukainya.

Sekiranya sudah cukup, aku pun memeriksa keadaan di bawah. Sebagai ancang-ancang untuk turun dari dahan. Namun, begitu melihat tingginya posisiku saat ini tiba-tiba nyaliku menjadi ciut. Sepandai-pandainya kucing memanjat pun hampir dari seluruhnya tidak bisa turun ke daratan. Layaknya diriku saat ini. mungkin kucing tidak terlalu peduli untuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari tempat yang tinggi, karena 9 nyawa yang mereka punyai. Namun bagaimana denganku? Jika aku nekat, yang ada aku malah kedapatan remuk dibagian belakang punggungku.

Dibanding untuk berdiam diri, lebih baik aku harus segera memulainya. tidak akan ada yang datang menolongku. Aku bukanlah karakter utama di drama yang bisa diselamatkan oleh siapa saja, dan dimana saja. Aku harus berjuang dan menghadapi semuanya sendiri.

Baiklah, aku akan memulainya pelan-pelan.

Satu kaki kuturunkan dengan perlahan, diikuti dengan kaki berikutnya. Setelah sekiranya tubuhku sudah tidak bergetar hebat maka kuulang itu berkali-kali. Kini aku sudah mencapai ketinggian di mana letaknya tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu pendek untuk sampai ke daratan. Aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya sampai bawah, kalaupun aku berhasil. kuyakin Kyungsoo pasti akan tercengang.

Kaki dan tanganku terasa pegal karena harus menumpu berat badanku agar tidak terjatuh. Buku-buku jariku sedikit terluka, akibat tergesek dengan permukaan batang pohon yang kasar. Ternyata ini tidak mudah, aku harus berhenti berkali-kali di sepertiga perjalanan. dan lagi satu hal yang aku dapati, pohon ini banyak sekali serangga!

Kini perhatianku menjadi lebih berpusat untuk membunuh serangga-serangga kecil itu dibanding memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa turun. Rasa gatal yang kurasakan terlalu mendominasi, membuatku tak tahan untuk cepat-cepat menggaruknya. Namun jika kugunakan satu tanganku untuk menggaruk tanganku yang lain maka aku tidak akan mempunyai pegangan dan bisa saja aku terjatuh dari pohon nantinya. Sialan! Ini semua karena semut sialan ini!

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan ini semua, tanganku terasa terbakar oleh hujaman gigitan halus yang semut-semut itu berikan. Terlebih ketika semut terbesar dari kawanannya itu menggigit jempolku. Membuatku menjerit kesakitan dan kehilangan kendali untuk tetap bertahan. Peganganku pun terlepas dari pohon itu sehingga membuat tubuhku menjadi ringan, terjatuh melawan angin yang berhembus berlawanan. Seperkian detik kemudian, terdengar suara retakan keras, yang kuyakini adalah suara retakan tulang punggungku ketika sudah mencium daratan.

Aku menjerit dengan parau, jeritanku begitu kencang hingga menggema diikuti dengan siulan alam. Oh dewa.. ini sakit sekali, Rasanya tulangku telah begesar dan tidak bisa untuk diluruskan. Kuharap sakit yang didera di punggungku tidak menimbulkan penyakit yang berkelanjutan. Kalaupun aku mati, aku tidak ingin dijadikan santapan binatang liar, aku ingin pulang sebelum binatang-binatang buas menemui tubuhku yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah-tengah hutan. Aku akan melanjutkan perjalananku setelah sekiranya nyeri di punggungku mulai menghilang, Kurasa, sedikit menunggu tidak ada salahnya.

Selepas nyeri yang terasa di punggungku. kuhadapkan wajahku kelangit dengan posisi terlentang. Menimbang-nimbang, kenapa aku terlahir sebagai _Elvish_ yang sering tertimpa kesialan. Seakan menjawab pertanyaanku, kelamnya langit menurunkan serintik hujan tepat di pipiku. Diikuti rintikan lain dan mulai menghujani wajahku. Sutraku perlahan menjadi basah kuyup, begitu pula hal serupa terjadi dengan rambut _brunette_ milikku. Oh, ya dewa. aku hargai jawabanmu.

Berlama-lama menghadapkan wajah ke arah tintikan hujan membuat mataku menjadi perih. Kukedipkan mataku berkali-kali untuk mengurangi kadar air yang menggenang di kelopak mataku. Nampaknya punggungku sudah tidak terasa nyeri, maka dari itu aku pun bangkit dengan posisi terduduk dan memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang menuju kastil. Ibu dan Yerim pasti sudah menungguku dengan cemas. Terutama ibu, ia tentunya mengingat dengan pasti bahwa aku tidak kuat akan cuaca dingin.

Saatnya pulang! Membawa manisan arbei di kantung makanan dengan keadaan segar. Mungkin perjuanganku ini bisa disebut-sebut sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk adikku. Semoga Yerim bisa mengerti akan hal itu dan merasa bangga kepadaku.

Keadaan hutan bertambah mengerikan begitu rintikan hujan itu berubah menjadi guyuran yang deras. Awan hitam benar-benar sudah menguasai seluruh langit bumi arda. Apakah mungkin ini pertanda _Thread_? Alam nampaknya begitu antusias menyambut ikatan konyol itu, terlihat sudah hampir genap satu windu bumi kami tidak diguyur hujan yang lebat.

Semua _Elvish_ mungkin mengira ini adalah berkah, namun tidak untukku. Bagiku ini adalah sebuah mala petaka.

Bola cahayaku semakin meredup, rasa dingin mulai terasa menusuk tulangku. Pertahanan tubuhku mulai menipis, badanku menggigil hebat seiring dengan bibirku yang memucat disertai bunyi gigi yang saling bergemelatuk. Tubuhku lemah akan cuaca yang dingin. Dan aku membenci hal itu.

Di tengah kesadaranku, aku dapat mendengar suara gemerisik semak-semak yang berada tak jauh dariku. Suara gemerisik itu sangat jelas walau hampir tertelan derasnya hujan yang mengalir di sela-sela hutan ini. Pertanda, mungkin ada sesuatu di sana, atau mungkin sesuatu dengan ukuran yang besar. Jika harus mengambil situasi terburuk, maka kemungkinan besar gemerisik semak-semak itu ditimbulkan oleh hewan buas yang sedang mengintaiku diam-diam.

Seakan memperkeruh situasi, suara gemerisik itu kini diiringi dengan suara yang terdengar seperti geraman mengerikan yang terpendam, membuatku semakin menggigil ketakutan dengan kening berkerut cemas. Apa lagi ini? kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali?

Aku harus melakukan siaga satu untuk perlindungan diri. Langkah tegas yang sebelumnya kuambil kini kurubah dengan langkah kecil agar menimbulkan suara yang minim. Begitu suara mencurigakan itu sudah tidak terdengar, sekiranya kumanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk berlari menjauh dari sana secepat mungkin.

Merasa aman di awal, membuatku berubah kalut begitu mendengar suara gaduh dari arah belakangku. Suara gaduh itu lebih terdengar seperti suara tapak kaki yang tegas dengan suara auman yang bersahutan. Kubuat seberani mungkin untuk menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, yang mana membuatku semakin menggigil ketakutan begitu menangkap 3 pasang mata tengah menatap nyalang kearahku. Kami hanya terpaut oleh jarak yang terbilang tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak terlalu dekat. Dalam samar, aku mendapati 3 pasang mata itu tengah menatapku dengan kelaparan. Lebih tepatnya dengan sangat kelaparan.

Oh sial 3 pasang mata! Tentu saja itu adalah _Cerberus_!

Aku terus berlari, mengusahakan untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi. Lututku terasa lemas karena tubuhku yang terus menggigil ketakutan. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, seharusnya aku tidak melupakan satu hal bahwa hutan bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk _Elvish_ sepertiku. Aku menyesal karena telah membuat Kyungsoo marah. Mungkin ia sedang menghangatkan dirinya di kastil, meminum susu coklat di depan perapian, ditemani nyanyian _moonElvish_ dengan mainan harpanya.

Aku bukanlah tipe _Elvish_ petarung. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengelabui musuh. Namun, menghilangkan kadar cahaya yang masuk ke dalam 3 pasang mata tentunya akan sulit, terlebih energiku kini sudah terkuras habis. Jikalaupun aku harus merelakan energiku untuk menghilangkan penglihatan mereka untuk sementara, aku tidak akan sanggup berlari dan melanjutkan perjalanan untuk melarikan diri setelahnya. Semuanya terasa akan sia-sia.

Namun apa boleh buat? Aku tidak ingin _Cerberus_ itu berakhir untuk menggapaiku dan menyobek pangkal leherku.

Setelah menggunakan _obellix_ milikku, _Cerberus_ yang tengah mengejarku kini menuju arah yang berbeda. Membuatku bernafas sedikit lega. Aku harus berlari secepat mungkin di sisa energiku. Sampai penglihatan _Cerberus_ itu kembali, aku tidak bisa dikatakan dalam keadaan aman.

Berlari melawan derasnya hujan membuat mataku sedikit perih, sepertinya aku sudah berlari cukup jauh dari tempat di mana _Cerberus_ itu berlari berlawanan arah denganku, mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi dan beristirahat sebentar.

Sekiranya sudah mencapai tempat yang aman, aku pun menghentikan langkahku. Bersembunyi di balik pohon ek dan bersandar di batangnya yang kokoh dengan dedaunan yang rimbun, memiliki kegunaan tersendiri untuk melindungiku dari derasnya air hujan. Aku memeriksa kantung makanan berisi manisan arbei milikku, dan mencicipnya sedikit demi sedikit untuk menambah energi. Walaupun bertambah hanya sebiji kacang kenari, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Di sela-sela waktu beristirahat, kumanfaatkan itu untuk mencari getah tumbuhan bulan. Paman Jae pernah memberitahuku kalau getah tumbuhan bulan bisa menyembuhkan luka goresan, gigitan ataupun luka bakar. Kakiku terasa perih karena goresan dari semak belukar, dan lagi tanganku pun merasakan hal yang sama karena gigitan semut pohon yang mengerikan.

Aku pernah menemui tumbuhan itu di kebun paman Jae, bentuknya mengerucut seperti sebuah bel tangan. Warnanya sepucat bulan. Batangnya lunak, sedikit bergerigi dan kasar. Aku hanya perlu menggores batangnya untuk mengambil getahnya.

Kata paman Jae, tumbuhan itu mudah di temui di mana saja terutama di sekitar pohon tua yang sudah layu. Dan ternyata ada benarnya, tak lama aku mencari tumbuhan bulan ke sekitar, aku pun mendapati perawakannya tumbuh di bangkai pohon yang sudah lama layu dan mengering. Batangnya lunak dan lemah, jadi aku tidak perlu menggunakan kekuatan penuh untuk mematahkan batangnya menjadi dua bagian.

Kuoleskan getahnya di atas luka yang ingin kusembuhkan, terutama luka gigitan semut di tangan dan luka goresan di lututku. Bagian yang kuolesi terasa dingin mengejukkan, luka yang kuolesi perlahan mengecil dan menghilang, ternyata efeknya lebih cepat dari yang kubayangkan.

Lukaku sudah kembali pulih, aku harus kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. jika tidak, bisa-bisa aku akan menemui hal yang lebih buruk dari seekor _Cerberus_. Dengan energi dari manisan arbei, aku pun berlari melawan derasnya hujan yang membasahi bumi. Aku memiliki daya ingat yang baik. oleh karena itu, sedikit kemungkinan aku akan tersesat dan tak bisa pulang karena lupa arah jalan.

Kiri, lalu... berlari terus mengikuti arah jalan. Jika dihadapi pohon ek malaikat, aku harus mengambil laju kanan.

Yah.. aku masih mengingat semuanya dengan jelas.

Terlalu larut dalam pemikiran, sampai dibuat tak sadar jika kini aku sedang menginjak area yang dipenuhi oleh lumpur, pijakanku pun meleset dan hampir terjatuh membentur tanah. Beruntungnya tubuhku tidak langsung mencium daratan, karena kedua tangan yang sudah menopang berat tubuhku. Aku segera bangkit ketika sudah mendapatkan keseimbangan dan mendapati wajahku terkena cipratan lumpur yang kental, Yikes baunya sangat tidak enak!

Kuhadapkan wajahku ke langit. Bertujuan agar cipratan lumpur itu dapat terbilas oleh derasnya rintikan air hujan. Aku mengusap wajahku untuk menghilangkan kotoran yang tersisa di wajahku, dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku untuk menatap langit yang gelap. Namun ketika aku tengah mengedarkan pandanganku ke atas, aku menangkap sosok bersayap tengah hinggap di dahan pohon. Tengah menyantap sesuatu dengan rakus dan lapar.

Bersayap... dan memiliki kulit yang berwarna gelap. Sosok itu terlihat seperti... _Harpy_?

Dalam pandanganku, di cakarnya terlilit sesuatu dengan batu yang berkilauan. Terlihat seperti liontin dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. _Harpy_ dikenal suka mencuri, apakah ia baru saja mencuri liontin dari _Elvish_ lain? Apakah ada _Elvish_ lain selain diriku di sini?

Tidak, di saat seperti ini aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang lain. Persetan dengan _Harpy_ ataupun liontin itu. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Tubuhku terasa lengket dan beraroma tak sedap. Dan juga, aku sangat lapar.

Baru satu langkah aku berpijak, _Harpy_ tersebut tau-tau sudah menghadapkan pandangannya ke arahku. Menatapku tajam sembari memekarkan sayapnya yang membentang hampir selebar 3 meter. Pandangannya tertuju kepada kantung makanan yang kuikat di kaitan pinggangku, seakan tau ada sesuatu yang menarik di dalam sana.

Ketika _Harpy_ tersebut sudah berancang-ancang untuk terbang kearahku, cepat-cepat kubawa tubuhku berlari menjauh darinya. Melihat diriku melarikan diri pekikan nyaring tak suka ia lontarkan kepadaku. Dia mengejarku! Sepertinya ia sangat tertarik dengan isi kantung makananku.

Dan itu adalah pertanda kesialan!

Ia memekik, sekali lagi. Pekikan itu terdengar sangat menganggu karena memiliki volume yang tinggi, terdengar seperti burung gagak, namun terdengar lebih nyaring. selain memiliki wajah yang buruk _Harpy_ pun memiliki suara yang tak kalah buruk juga. _Mood_ dewa pasti sedang tidak baik saat menciptakannya.

Lama berlari membuatku lelah. Sampai kapan _Harpy_ sialan ini akan mengejarku? Bisa-bisa betisku terasa kebas karena terlalu sering berlari. Setelah _Cerberus_ , lalu _Harpy_ , setelah itu apa lagi? Apakah _hydra_ atau _griffin_? Keduanya adalah pilihan terburuk, Aku tidak ingin keduanya!

Ia terbang, dan aku berlari. Jika dibandingan dengan kakiku yang tingginya tidak lebih dari 1 meter, tentu saja tidak perlu diperjelas kembali kalau aku pasti akan kalah telak, lihatlah sayapnya yang membentang hampir 3 meter itu. terlampau lebar bahkan kini sayapnya sudah datang menyambarku, membawa tubuhku mendekat ke tubuhnya yang dipenuhi bulu hijau lumut. Aku pun melakukan perlawanan walaupun itu terdengar sia-sia. Kutarik bulu-bulu sayapnya demi melepaskan lilitan sayapnya pada tubuhku. Ughh lilitannya erat sekali sampai-sampai membuatku susah bernafas.

Dalam perlawananku, aku menangkap sesuatu yang terlihat menarik terbang di angkasa. Warnanya begitu kontras dengan warna langit yang gelap, terlihat seperti api membara yang tetap dapat berkobar dalam derasnya hujan. Sayapnya membentuk seperti ekor api namun terlihat apik dan indah, sosok apakah itu?

Apakah itu adalah..

 _Phoenix_?

Aku tidak pernah melihatnya dalam dunia nyata, namun harus kuakui ini adalah kali pertamanya aku melihat ras unggas yang terlihat begitu memesona. Di atasnya, aku dapat melihat sosok _Elvish_ sedang menungganginya. Apakah pemuda itu adalah pemiliknya? Jika iya, tentunya _Elvish_ itu sangatlah hebat.

Genggaman erat pada tubuhku melemas, aku dapat melihat _Harpy_ itu mencicit ketakutan. Jika harus menebak, mungkin pemuda itu adalah pemilik dari liontin yang terjerat di cakar sang _Harpy_. Dan ia datang menghampiri _Harpy_ untuk merebut liontin itu kembali. lagipula, apalagi alasannya untuk datang? Apakah untuk menolongku? Jika iya aku harus bersyukur, namun sepertinya itu hanyalah suatu kebetulan yang tak terduga.

Ukuran _Phoenix_ tersebut besar sekali, aku harus cepat-cepat pergi sebelum aku tersambar oleh sayap apinya yang terlihat sangat panas dan membara. Pasti sakit sekali jika tersambar oleh setitik apinya.

Ketika ingin menjauh pergi, tau-tau saja _Phoenix_ tersebut sudah tepat mendarat di depanku, menghadang jalanku untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. dihadapkan di depan sang _Phoenix_ membuat hawa sekitarku terasa lebih hangat, tubuhku sudah tidak terlalu menggigil kedinginan.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku mendongakkan pandanganku ke atas, dan mendapati pemuda tengah menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah, untuk menatapku yang berada di beberapa jengkal dari cakar sang burung api. Pandanganku buram karena rintikan hujan, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Menurut apa yang kau lihat?"

"Ku harap kau bukanlah dalang darinya, jika benar aku akan menghanguskan tubuhmu saat ini juga"

Aku mengernyit mendengar ucapannya, apa-apaan itu! Mengapa ia seenaknya saja menuduhku. Jangan karena kau memiliki peliharaan yang besar dan kuat, bukan berarti kau bisa menuduhku seenaknya tuan!

"Aku berada dalam kesialan hingga harus bertemu dengannya, ia ingin mengambil kantung makananku" aku pun menyembunyikan kantung makananku dengan kedua tanganku yang menangkup "Berikan aku jalan, peliharaanmu menghalangi jalanku!"

"Bergeraklah dengan cepat, _Phoenix_ tidak suka menunggu" ia membawa _Phoenix_ miliknya untuk sedikit menepi, membuatkanku sebuah jalan tapak yang kecil. Namun, nampaknya sang _Harpy_ tidak ingin membiarkanku pergi begitu saja. ia kembali menyambar tubuhku dengan sayapnya, dan berusaha untuk mengambil kantung makananku dengan cakar tumpul miliknya. Menjauhlah dariku dan jangan ambil manisan arbei milikku _Harpy_ sialan!

Aku tidak perlu melakukan perlawanan lebih karena sang _Phoenix_ kini telah menyambar sayap kanan sang _Harpy_ yang tengah melilit tubuhku erat. Tubuhku terjatuh dari genggamannya dan mendarat dengan baik di daratan, aku menatapnya dan melayangkan tatapan terima kasihku kepada sang pemilik.

Terjatuh di lingkaran keduanya, aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara sang _Phoenix_ yang terdengar memekik penuh kemarahan, mulutnya terbuka lebar memperlihatkan lidah apinya yang menjulur keluar. _Harpy_ pun menjawab pekikan dari sang _Phoenix_ dengan tak kalah garang, nampaknya ia masih punya nyali untuk menyerang. Menurut legenda keduanya sangatlah kuat jika dilibatkan dalam perkelahian, namun _phoenix_ lah yang lebih kuat dair hal itu. aku pun sanksi apakah _Harpy_ bisa melukai sang _Phoenix_ yang mempunyai tubuh beralaskan api. Cakarnya pasti akan meleleh jika tersambar kobaran api miliknya. Aku harus berhati-hati jika harus berlari menghadang sang _Phoenix_ , aku harus mencari celah untuk melewatinya.

Melihat mereka saling memekik bersahutan seperti tengah menyaksikan perkelahian antara sesama kerabat. Ya, ras unggas. Mereka tidak terlalu jauh bedanya, rupa mereka hampir sama. Namun, _Harpy_ mempunyai tubuh manusia dan _Phoenix_ mempunyai tubuh unggas yang sempurna.

"Berhati-hatilah! Aku tidak bisa menjamin kau akan selamat, carilah celah!" ucapnya sembari mengendalikan sang _Phoenix_ , aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Ketika sudah dihadapi celah kecil, aku ingin memanfaatkan itu untuk menerobos keluar dari lingkaran mereka. Namun ketika aku sudah hampir sampai untuk menggapai celah itu, tubuhku terpental jauh hingga membentur batang pohon yang padat dan keras. Di lenganku, tercipta sebuah luka bakar yang sangat mengerikan. Api itu membuat kulitku membuih dan membuat kain sutraku menjadi abu dan kering.

Aku baru saja tersambar oleh kobaran api, dan itu adalah kobaran api seekor _Phoenix_.

Aku menangis kesakitan begitu api itu terasa menjalar ke seluruh lenganku, darahku terasa mendidih dan dagingku telah mengasap dan hampir matang. Pikiranku berlabuh dalam lingkaran halusinasi, merasakan ada api di sekitarku, mengepungku dan membiarkanku terbakar hidup-hidup. Tubuhku terus menggelinjang dan menggelepar di atas tanah yang lembab.

Aku terus menjerit hingga tenggorokanku terasa kering, rasa ini seperti tidak asing. Aku seperti _DejaVu._

Perlahan, aku mendengar suara tapak kaki menghampiriku. sepasang tangan tengah mengenggam bahuku erat, menggoyang tubuhku agar aku bangkit dari kesadaran. Namun, tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk menerima sengatan itu. Derasnya hujan sama sekali tidak membantuku untuk memadamkannya.

"Hey apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dasar bodoh, apa kau tak lihat diriku yang hampir sekarat?

"Me..nurutmu?" ucapku lirih. Perlahan, aku membuka mataku dan menatap wajahnya dengan jarak sedekat ini. Keparat ini, aku akan terus mengingat wajahnya sampai tua nanti.

Obsidian coklat kelamnya menyapaku, tatapan matanya begitu dalam dan nyaris tak berujung. Alisnya saling bertautan menandakan ia sedang fokus akan sesuatu. Raut wajahnya tegas dan pahatan wajahnya hampir mendekati nilai sempurna. Rambut merahnya tergerai panjang hampir sebahu, tidak seperti perempuan... melainkan sangat maskulin dan jantan. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, aku tetap sibuk memperhatikan pahatan wajahnya yang sangat mempesona.

Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini, namun harus kuakui bahwa ia sangat tampan, ketampanannya seperti... api yang membara.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, aku akan memberimu sedikit pertolongan" ia pun mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya, sebuah toples berisi cairan yang berwarna keemasan.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan, cairan apa itu!"

"Ini adalah air mata _Phoenix_ , bisa membantumu dari rasa sakit" ia pun membuka toplesnya, dan mengoleskan cairan itu ke onggokan daging bakar yang kusebut sebagai lengan. Bagian yang ia olesi membawa rasa sejuk yang menenangkan, rasa sakit yang sedari tadi menggerogoti perlahan sudah menghilang. Aku mendesah lega, bahuku yang sedari tadi tegang mulai melemas dengan sendirinya. "Saat sekarat, kau seharusnya jangan banyak mengelak. Nyawamu sedang dipertaruhkan"

"Terima kasih" potongku cepat. Ia pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan membawa setoples cairan itu ke dalam kantungnya kembali.

"Lukamu cukup parah. Mungkin akan memakan waktu cukup lama. kau harus segera kuantar ke balai, mungkin di sana kau akan mendapatkan pertolongan lebih baik " Ia menyelipkan lengannya di pinggangku dan mengangkat tubuhku yang seringan kapas. Aku tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk memberontak, satu hal yang aku tidak tau pasti adalah apakah dia _Elvish_ yang baik hati atau bukan. Untuk kali ini, aku akan bergantung pada dewa seutuhnya, semoga ia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, dan aku dapat kembali melihat wajah ibuku di keesokan harinya.

"Bagaimana dengannya?" ucapku sembari menunjuk sang _phoenix_ , tengah berkelahi dengan segerombolan kawanan harpy. Nampaknya ia memanggil kawanannya dari telepati, namun sebanyak apapun jumlahnya, mereka akan tetap kalah dalam kobaran sayap sang phoenix.

"Ia akan kembali setelah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Aku mempunyai hutang kesalahan kepadamu, kau bisa tidur jika kau mau" mendapat dorongan lain, kini aku beralih untuk bersandar pada dadanya yang bidang dan hangat. Tertuju pada alasan apakah aku harus menyerahkan diriku untuk ditolongnya atau tidak.

Ah.. nyaman sekali aku ingin terus tertidur dalam kenyamanan ini.

Aku pun membuka mataku kembali dan dihadapkan sebuah simbol kecil yang timbul dari balik sutranya. Simbol itu terlihat seperti bintang kejora, terlihat tidak asing dan terletak strategis di pusat dadanya. Tapi sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk repot-repot memikirkan hal itu. aku benar-benar lelah.. aku ingin tertidur.

Setelah itu, pandanganku gelap. Terjatuh kedalam ruang yang mereka sebut mimpi.

* * *

 _ **BETWEEN ASTRA, ESTELLE, AND THREADED**_

* * *

[Benang 1.2 – Cyan Baekhyun ; Sebuah Bencana]

"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo sontak memelukku erat begitu aku terjaga dari tidurku. Aku mengernyit mendapatinya tengah menangis tersedu, menangis seperti kami tidak bertemu saja dalam satu dekade waktu.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak seharusnya meninggalkanmu sendiri"

Ah...ya meminta maaflah untuk hal itu

"Aku seharusnya tidak kehilangan jejakmu sampai akhir, kau tau? Aku sangat ketakutan!" mataku sedikit membulat mendengar pernyataannya. Jadi, selama ini Kyungsoo memang mengikutiku?

"Sampai kapan kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku kehilangan jejakmu saat kau di kejar oleh _Cerberus_ "

"Baru sadar akan hal itu? Kau pikir aku setakut apa hah" degusku sembari bersidekap dada. Tengah merajuk mengingat apa yang ia katakan padaku beberapa waktu sebelumnya "Kau seharusnya menyesal karena tidak mendapati tubuhku yang sudah menjadi bangkai"

"Baekhyuuuuun..."

"Memang itu kan maumu?" Kyungsoo pun mempererat pelukannya, sebagai bentuk bujukan kepadaku yang kini tengah merajuk. Hah, jika ia bukan teman baikku. Pasti aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya sampai aku tua nanti.

"Iya, aku tau salah. Maka dari itu maafkan aku. Apa kau tidak melihat aku semenyesal ini?" ucapnya penuh penyesalan, raut wajahnya terlihat putus asa dan lucu di saat yang bersamaan. Melihatnya seperti ini menjadi hiburan tersendiri untukku, ia memang pantas untuk mendapatkannya.

Perlahan timbul suatu kesadaran dalam pikiranku. Di mana dia, dia si api yang membara? Aku dapat memastikan bahwa ia adalah pemuda yang baik karena sudah mengantarku dengan selamat ke balai desa. Kini, onggokan daging bakar yang sebelumnya kusebut sebagai lengan sudah kembali kepada fungsi yang sebenarnya. Aku dapat menggerakan jariku seperti semula, halus dan tanpa goresan sedikitpun seperti sedia kala. Air mata _Phoenix_ ternyata memang mujarab untuk menyembuhkan luka.

"Oh ya... apa kau tau di mana pria yang sudah menyelamatkanku?" aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku kesekitar, memastikan keberadaan surai kemerahan yang menjadi ciri khasnya

"Firebrick Chanyeol yang kau maksud?" Kyungsoo pun melepas pelukannya, kembali duduk tegak dan kini tatapannya bergulir menatap wajahku. Ah siapapun namanya, itu tidak terlalu penting. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ucapan terima kasihku kepadanya.

"Ya, kau menemuinya?" tanyaku penasaran, Kyungsoo pun menautkan kedua alisnya dan menatapku dengan pandangan sedikit memicing.

"Tentu saja, aku menemuinya saat ia sedang menggendongmu ke balai desa"

"Kau mengenalnya?" desakku tak sabaran

"Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Chanyeol? Semua _Elvish_ mengenalnya, Baek" setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kyungsoo pun beralih menatapku dengan senyum mengembangnya yang dibuat-buat "Ah ya! aku melupakan fakta bahwa kau tidak tertarik akan suatu topik tertentu. Sepertinya, jika aku memberitahu statusnya sekarang. Kau akan merasa tersinggung"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ia pun terkekeh geli, gerak-geriknya sedikit mencurigakan yang mana membuat dahiku mengernyit. Ayolah, kenapa ia suka sekali mengulur-ngulur waktu?

"Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya, tidak usah bertingkah seperti itu"

"Baiklah baiklah" Kyungsoo pun akhirnya menyerahkan niatannya untuk menggodaku "Jadi, sebenarnya Firebrick Chanyeol itu..." ia pun kembali menggantung ucapannya, membuatku gemas karena ia tak kunjung menjawabnya dalam satu rentetan ucapan yang sederhana. Aku adalah tipikal _Elvish_ yang penuh rasa ingin tahu, ketika digoda seperti ini tentu saja itu membuatku kesal setengah mati.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu sebelum kau memberiku lonceng emas yang kau dapati saat festival tahun lalu"

Kyungsoo memang biadab

"Kau pikir aku ini bodoh hah?" aku pun menjulurkan badanku ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang tempat kuberbaring. Kucubit perut tebalnya berulang-ulang kali membuat tubuh Kyungsoo berjengit-jengit sakit sebagai respon dari cubitanku.

"Hey hey! Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Cepat beritahu aku!" kini, cubitanku beralih dengan kelitikan brutal di bagian perut dan pinggangnya yang sedikit berisi, membuat ia menggelinjang kegelian karena serangan yang kuberikan bertubi-tubi.

"Haaa Baekhyun hentikan sialan!"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, sebelum kau memberitahuku!"

"Baiklah baiklah!" Kyungsoo bersusah payah untuk menyingkirkan jemariku yang masih saja menari-nari lincah di bagian pinggul dan pinggangnya, tak kunjung menjawabnya maka kuperbesar intensitas kelitikanku dipinggangnya, membuat ia hampir terjungkal ke belakang "Baiklah Baek. Firebrick Chanyeol, dialah yang akan ter- _Thread_ dengan sepupumu!"

Sontan, pergerakanku langsung terhenti begitu mendengar jawabannya. Kyungsoo terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya sejenak karena merasa terengah-engah dari kegelian yang sebelumnya terus mendera, sembari menatapku ia pun berkata "Ia adalah sang _Astra_ Baek, ia mempunyai tanda bintang kejora di pusat dadanya"

Sejenak, pikiranku mendadak kosong. Kata-kata yang Kyungsoo lontarkan terasa menggema-gema di dalam ruang pikiranku. Haruskan aku mempercayai itu karena... wow kebetulah macam apa ini? Firebrick Chanyeol, seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkanku. Ia adalah _Astra_ -nya. Ia adalah seseorang yang diam-diam mulai kubenci keberadaannya

Menyimpulkan hal itu membuatku marah tanpa alasan. Ucapan Kyungsoo benar, aku merasa tersinggung setelah mengetahuinya. Ucapan terima kasihku kusimpan dan kutelan kembali, aku tidak ingin berterima kasih kepada seseorang yang akan merebut orang yang kusukai. Karena ikatan konyol itu, aku harus merelakan sulli secepat ini.

Namun, dalam amarahku. Aku sempat mengingat pahatan dirinya yang sangat piawai. Menyadari hal itu, aku seharusnya tidak melakukan perlawanan terlebih aku tidak mempunyai kuasa di atasnya. Lihatlah diriku, kami bagaikan langit dan bumi. Perbedaan yang semakin kentara membuatku meringis untuk menghadapi kenyataan yg nyatanya tidak sejalan dengan apa yang telah aku harapkan.

"Bagaimana? Ia sangat cocok dengan sepupumu bukan?" Kyungsoo menahan tawanya ketika mendapati mukaku yang sudah memerah padam "Mereka akan terlihat sangat sempurna jika disandingkan antara satu sama lain, keduanya sangat rupawan"

"Berhenti menimbulkan api, Kyungsoo!"

"Aku tidak, aku hanya sedikit membantumu untuk sadar" ucapnya membela diri. Ucapannya adalah senjata yang tersembunyi, ia sangat ahli dalam merangkai kata untuk membuat lawan bicaranya merasa semakin tersudutkan. Seperti biasa, ia akan menepuk-nepuk bahuku seakan merasa simpatik, aku menepis tepukannya di bahuku. merasa tidak perlu untuk dikasihani "Cepat atau lambat kau harus menerimanya. Sulli, ia sudah terpilih untuk ter- _Thread_ dengan Chanyeol. Jangan bertindak kekanakan, kau pasti tau maksudku"

"Terserah apa katamu!" aku pun bangkit dari posisiku, berjalan menuju pintu dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berkutat dalam posisinya. Masa bodoh, aku tidak peduli. _Thread_ atau apapun itu, bagiku itu semua hanyalah omong kosong.

 _Thread_ hanyalah omong kosong.

 _OoOoOoOo_

"Oppa kenapa lama sekali?" Ucap Yerim begitu mendapati perawakanku yang kacau balau tengah berdiri di depan daun pintu. Pandangannya berubah menjadi sangat khawatir ketika mendapati sutraku yang sudah tak berbentuk dan lusuh "Apa yang terjadi dengan oppa? Kenapa oppa sangat berantakan seperti ini?" aku pun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Jemariku tergerak untuk menyentuh kulit pipinya, membelainya halus sembari berkata bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Oppa berhasil membawakanmu manisan yang kau sukai" aku pun mengambil kantung makanan yang tersampir di kaitan pinggangku lalu menunjukkan di depan hadapannya. Tatapan khawatirnya berubah menjadi tatapan penuh antusias. Dihadapkan dengan apa yang sedari tadi ia tunggu-tunggu membuat Yerim tidak mempunyai alasan untuk berlama-lama menyampir kantung itu dari genggamanku. Dan aku tersenyum lebar dibuatnya.

"Arbei langka? Kau mendapatkannya oppa?!" ucapnya histeris begitu membuka isi kantungnya dan mendapati arbei yang ia maksud. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban, melihat responku Yerim menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar. Merasa bangga karena aku telah berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Cyan Yerim... adik kecilku yang sangat kusayangi" Surai hitam yang sebelumnya ia tata rapih kini aku acak dengan usakan yang brutal. Biasanya ia akan protes kepadaku karena telah merusak tataan rambutnya, tapi sekarang rasa senang mendominasi isi hatinya. Ia merasa tidak masalah akan hal itu terbukti dengan responnya yang sangat jauh berbeda.

"Terima kasih oppa! Kau adalah yang terbaik. Aku sangat menyayangimu" tubuh mungilnya ia hamburkan ke pelukanku dan kubalas pelukannya tak kalah erat. Rasa lelah yang mendera tubuhku terasa hilang mengudara ketika melihat adikku terlihat sangat bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya. Kebahagiaan Yerim adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Aku berjanji sebagai orang pertama yang menjamin kebahagiaannya.

Aku lah yang pertama kali melepas pelukan, bertujuan untuk melihat wajahnya yang nampak lebih berseri. "Apa pesta ulang tahunmu sudah berakhir?"

"Ya oppa, bahkan Ibu sudah pergi kembali ke kastil paman Jae" Ah ya..aku baru menyadari ketidak ikut sertaan ibu saat menyambut kepulanganku, kupikir ialah orang pertama yang akan menyambutku di daun pintu. Omong-omong apa keperluan ibu di sana? Apakah ini menyangkut _Thread_ atau semacamnya?

"Kau melaksanakan pesta ulang tahunmu tanpa oppa?"

"Habisnya oppa lama sekali, teman-teman sudah banyak menunggu. Aku merasa tidak enak"

"Kau merasa tidak enak dengan temanmu, namun kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama kepada oppa?"

"Oppaaaa... jangan membuatku berada di posisi seperti ini" ia pun meninju bahuku pelan, merasa kesal karena diriku yang kerap menggoda. Yerim kerap membuat ekspresi wajah yang lucu dan konyol, membuatku tersenyum geli akan ekspresi wajahnya yang ia buat-buat.

"Omong-omong, untuk apa ibu pergi ke kastil paman Jae?" tanyaku penasaran, aku hanya ingin memastikannya. Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan _Thread_ atau tidak, mengingat hal itu akan terjalin dalam hitungan hari.

"Kurang dalam 2 minggu lagi, _Thread_ akan terjadi oppa. Semua kerabat datang membantu, termasuk ibu dan bibi-bibi yang lain" mengatakan hal itu, ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah secara drastis, aku sedikit terkejut begitu Yerim menepuk pipiku secara tiba-tiba. Belum sempat protes, Yerim tau-tau sudah memotong ucapan yang belum sempat kulontarkan "Oppa harus datang dan temui ibu di sana, ia sedari tadi memikirkan oppa karena oppa tak kunjung kembali dari hutan!"

Aku berpikir sejenak, pergi ke kastil paman Jae membuat adanya kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan Sulli. Aku tidak akan sanggup untuk bertemu dengannya, ia pasti sudah merawat tubuhnya dengan baik dari jauh-jauh hari yang mana membuatnya akan terlihat lebih mempesona dari biasanya. Kalau begitu caranya, aku tidak akan bisa melepaskan dirinya dalam belenggu rasaku yang sudah terlanjur dalam.

"Apakah harus?"

"Ya kau harus oppa! Apa kau juga tidak ingin datang untuk menemui Sulli eonni? Dia butuh hiburan dari saudara sepupunya"

Ah ya... aku adalah saudara sepupunya.

Selamanya, ia hanya akan menganggapku sebatas itusaja. Tidak akan ada yang berubah dan tidak akan ada sesuatu spesial yang terjadi di antara aku dengannya. Apa yang telah aku harapkan? Semua harapanku akan sia-sia.

Menyerahlah Baekhyun. Apa kau tidak lihat, betawa piawainya pasangan dari sang dara? Kau sudah kalah telak Cyan Baekhyun.

Ya, aku sudah kalah telak.

* * *

 _ **BETWEEN ASTRA, ESTELLE, AND THREADED**_

* * *

Aku menatap pintu kayu setinggi 3 meter dihadapanku dengan ragu. Aku sudah membilas tubuhku dengan bersih, rambutku pun sudah tertata rapih. Jika ragu atas penampilanku yang terlihat kacau mungkin itu adalah dugaan yang salah besar. Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang aku tunggu sedari tadi?

Pertimbangan apakah aku harus masuk ke dalam atau memutar arah pulang untuk kembali ke kastil menahanku untuk terus mematung sendiri. Dulu, aku akan senang ketika berdiri di depan pintu ini. Namun, semuanya sudah tidak sama. Kehancuran hatiku sudah mengacaukan isi pikiranku. Berulang kali aku merafalkan kata-kata agar aku tidak bertindak gegabah dan berfikiran naif. Namun perkataan itu tetap saja mengalir ke luar pikiranku, seakan hilang destinasi.

Suara ketukan pintu memecah kesunyian di pikiranku. Tak lama, pelayan paman Jae membukakan memberi tahu identitasku pun paman itu pastinya tau siapa diriku. "Ahh Baekhyunnie? Masuklah! Sudah lama sejak kau terakhir kali datang singgah kemari" paman itu pun memberiku sedikit ruang agar aku bisa masuk ke dalam. Namun melihatnya seperti itu, tidak membuatku tergerak sedikit pun untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Ada apa? Masuklah ke dalam, cuaca sedang tidak menentu. Kau bisa kedinginan jika berlama-lama di luar" aku terlalu memaksakan diri hingga tak menyadari kalau jemariku sudah hampir sedingin es dan hidungku sudah memerah tomat, ada benarnya juga. Aku bisa mati kedinginan jika terus membiarkan tubuhku terkena terpaan angin yang lembab.

Baru menginjakkan kaki di dalam kastil, aku sudah di hadapi pemandangan yang tak biasa kujumpai. Suasananya padat sekali, aku tak pernah berfikir kalau aku mempunyai kerabat sebanyak ini. Pantas saja aku tidak dapat mengingat nama mereka satu persatu.

Semuanya terlihat saling hilir mudik, ada yang bermain-main dan ada pula yang terlihat sibuk mengurus dekorasi. Namun, tak sedikit pula yang terlihat menyibukkan diri. Termasuk lelaki tinggi tak asing yang terlihat menyibukkan diri untuk mengamati hasil dekorasi, mungkin agar terlihat keren dan mempunyai keterampilan dalam mengerjakan sesuatu, padahal aku sanksi apakah ia benar-benar melakukannya atau hanya berpura-pura saja.

Aku pun berjalan menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya cukup keras.

"Hey!" reaksi yang kudapat terlalu berlebihan, tubuhnya terlonjak hebat dan wajahnya menatapku panik setengah mati. Begitu mengetahui seseorang yang menepuk bahunya adalah aku, ia pun merubah wajah paniknya dengan desahan lega sembari menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan.

"Kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu, jantungku hampir terasa mau copot asal kau tau"

Aku pun tertawa renyah, membalas ucapannya yang selalu dilebih-lebihkan "Kau terlihat sangat fokus sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Omong-omong, kau lihat di mana ibuku?"

Ia menunjuk salah satu pintu di lantai dua dengan telunjuknya. Mengisyaratkan keberadaan ibuku disana. "Ibumu sedang berada di kamar mempelai _Astra_ , ketuklah pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk. Di sana penuh dengan kaum dara"

Hah sial, mengapa ibu harus berada di kamar mempelai _Astra_... Justru hal itulah yang berusaha untuk kuhindari sedari tadi.

Tiba-tiba terbesit di pikiranku sebuah ide yang terbilang bagus. Sebuah ide untuk membawa Tao ikut bersamaku, agar aku tidak terlalu mati kutu saat dihadapi oleh parasnya secara langsung. Walaupun tujuan utamaku adalah untuk bertemu ibu, namun tidak ada salahnya untuk sedikit mempersiapkan hatiku.

"Daripada kau terus berdiri di sana memaksakan diri agar terlihat sedang melakukan sesuatu, lebih baik kau ikut pergi bersamaku" ucapku tak sabaran. untuk menolak pun Tao tidak mempunyai kesempatan karena tarikanku yang cukup kuat di lengan kirinya, membuatnya mau tak mau ikut bersamaku.

"Padahal aku belum mengatakan iya"

"Kau seperti tak tau tabiatku saja" Tao pun mengiyakan jawabanku dengan anggukan yang malas.

Kini kami berjalan beriringan, dengan lengannya yang beralih mengapit di lenganku. Itu adalah kebiasaannya sedari kecil, ia akan mengapit lengan siapapun yang berjalan beriringan dengannya, karena terbiasa akan hal itu, aku tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali.

"Kau sudah berapa lama di sini?" tanyaku, membuka suara.

"Tidak lama, hanya sejak jam 9 pagi"

"Wow, kau memerhatikan hasil dekorasi sejak jam 9 pagi?"

"Tidak, sebelumnya aku bekerja di bagian dapur. Namun setelah melihatku memotong lobak, cepat-cepat bibi Jae menendangku dari sana"

Aku pun tertawa mendengar ucapannya yang terdengar lugu "Ide yang buruk jika harus menempatimu di bagian dapur. Bibi Jae masih menyayangkan dapur kastil ini, dan juga saudara yang datang agar tidak keracunan masakan buatanmu"

"Kau sangat jahat, Baekhyun"

"Tidak, sungguh aku menyayangimu" mendengar pernyataanku, Tao pun mencubit lenganku dengan main-main dan tertawa kekanakan ketika melihatku beberapa kali gagal untuk membalas cubitannya.

Kami pun tertawa bersama, terus berjalan beriringan hingga tak menyadari bahwa kini kami sudah dihadapi oleh pintu yang sebelumnya Tao maksud. Menyudahi tawa, aku pun mengikuti arah jemari Tao yang sedang mengetuk pintu, dan setelahnya kutatap pintu kayu itu dengan perasaan cemas dan ragu-ragu, aku takut tidak bisa mengkontrol ekspresi wajahku dan debaran yang bersumber di hatiku, entah debaran apa yang dimaksud, apakah debaran kegugupan ataupun debaran yang kurasakan kepada seseorang yang kemungkinan ada di dalam sana.

Tak lama, seseorang membukakan pintu untuk kami. Wajah bibi Heo tersapa di penglihatanku. Ia tersenyum kecil begitu mendapati kami tengah berdiri di depan daun pintu, dan senyuman manisnya itu pun semakin mengembang begitu tatapannya bergulir kepadaku "Ahh Tao, dan Baekhyunnie! sudah lama sekali kau tidak datang kemari untuk bermain. Masuklah!"

Semua orang menyambutku dengan perasaan senang, namun aku sama sekali tidak dapat merasakaannya.

Ketika aku berjalan memasuki ruangan dari celah pintu, pandanganku langsung menatap keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Untuk mencari sosok dari seseorang yang diam-diam kuharapkan keberadaannya. Namun, sampai sekarang ia tidak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya, malah kini aku sibuk memerhatikan sosok ibu yang sedang terduduk di dekat jendela. Sedang fokus akan pekerjaannya yang sedang merangkai bunga.

"Ibu" setelah panggilan itu, pandangan ibu pun mengarah ke arahku yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Menyadari sosok yang memanggilnya membuat Ibu membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Baekhyun-ah. Kenapa kau kemari?" ibu pun menaruh rangkaian bunganya di atas meja, lalu berjalan tergopoh menghampiriku. Tatapannya terlihat sangat panik dan cemas, tatapan yang biasa kudapati ketika aku keluar seorang diri tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk memastikan ibu bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung kemari" ucapku sembari tersenyum kecil. Walaupun sudah melihatku dalam keadaan selamat, namun tatapan cemas itu tetap ada bersarang di manik matanya.

"Tidak perlu sampai datang kemari" ucap ibu sembari mengelus surai _brunette_ ku, sentuhannya terasa lembut namun terasa dipaksakan. Terkadang ibu bisa menjadi aneh di saat-saat tertentu. Entah karena apa, aku juga belum menemukan alasannya.

Tangan ibu yang sedang mengelus-ngelus suraiku pun kini beralih menyentuh dahiku dengan punggung tangannya, itu adalah sebuah kebiasaan untuk memeriksa kadar suhu dengan cara yang praktis dan singkat. Tanpa berlama-lama, ibu pun menyimpulkan semuanya dengan cepat "Baekhyun-ah, tubuhmu sedikit demam"

Ah. Benarkah?

Aku pun memegang dahiku sendiri, dan memang benar. Suhu tubuhku hangat. Mungkin ini adalah efek dari kelelahan, dan juga dari rasa dingin yang luar biasa menerpa tubuhku yang sedikit ringkih dan lemah.

"Baekhyun-ah, Lebih baik kau kembali dan beristirahat saja di kastil" Ibu pun mengelus pipiku dengan lembut, namun sentuhannya itu tak selaras dengan tatapannya yang terlihat menuntut.

"Cyan Haejin, biarlah Baekhyun mampir sebentar. Ia juga sudah lama tidak datang kemari. Tidak ada yang salah akan hal itu" ucap bibi Heo sembari merapihkan gaun-gaun yang tersampir indah di lemari pakaian. Ibu pun mengehentikan sentuhan lembutnya di _brunette_ ku, lalu beralih menatap bibi Heo dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku yang sedang demam tidak terbaring di atas ranjangnya, ia harus segera kembali ke kastil kami"

Tapi bu, aku baru saja sampai di kastil paman Jae dan bibi Heo..

"Tapi bu-" belum sempat mengelak, tau-tau ibu sudah menatapku dengan tajam dan penuh perintah. Ibu tidak suka anak yang membangkang, dan ibu tidak suka jika aku tidak menuruti kemauannya. Di saat seperti ini, mau tak mau aku harus menuruti kemauannya.

"Tao, tolong temani Baekhyun pulang. Pastikan ia beristirahat dengan baik begitu kalian sampai di kastil" Tao pun mengangguk patuh atas perintah Ibu. Dengan kuat, Tao menyeretku keluar dari ruangan pengantin. Aku hanya pasrah mengikuti arus berjalan Tao yang terkesan cepat dan terburu-buru. Sedangkan bibi Heo, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat adiknya yang kelewat protektif. Kerabat kami tau akan sifat protektif ibuku, dan tentu saja aku sudah memakluminya sejak lama.

Semenjak kejadian itu, ibu menjadi sangat protektif kepadaku. sedari kecil aku tidak datang ke akademi, ibulah yang akan menyewakan pengajar khusus untuk datang ke kastil setiap hari. Ibu juga melarangku untuk pergi bermain, dan juga membatasi pertemananku dengan _Elvish_ yang lain. Namun seiring dengan bertumbuhnya usiaku, larangan itu semakin meringan dan perlahan ibu sudah mulai membebaskanku.

Kini aku sudah mulai diperbolehkan untuk bermain di taman, hutan dan dimanapun asalkan Kyungsoo ikut menyertaiku, ibu sangat mempercayaiku kepada Kyungsoo. Ialah satu-satunya teman dekat yang kumiliki. Jika saja Ibu tau apa yang baru saja terjadi sebelumnya kepadaku saat aku tengah berada di hutan, ibu akan menyekapku selamanya di dalam kastil dan tak akan memberiku kesempatan untuk keluar lagi.

Akan tetapi, sejenuh apapun diriku yang terus saja berada di dalam belenggunya. Aku tetap harus memaklumi apapun alasan di balik semua perbuatan ibu.

Namun, terkadang di saat tertentu. Ibu bisa saja menjadi sosok yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Sudah-sudah tidak usah sampai menyeretku seperti ini!" aku pun melepas cengkraman Tao di lenganku dengan kasar. "Memangnya kau dibayar apa oleh ibuku, sampai-sampai kau patuh begitu?"

"Aku hanya menjalankan peranku sebagai keponakan dengan baik. Kau saja yang menjadi anak yang pembangkang"

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan hal itu jika kau tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi diriku"

"Aku memang tidak tau, tapi setidaknya aku mengerti" Tatapan yang sedari tadi ia arahkan pada jalan setapak yang kami lewati pun kini beralih menatap mataku dengan sorotan matanya yang khas dan tajam "Apapun alasan dibalik semua perbuatannya kepadamu, aku yakin itu adalah sesuatu yang baik."

"Huh, ucap seseorang yang bahkan tidak berani mandi seorang diri" cibirku menanggapi ucapannya.

"Hey, aku serius asal kau tahu!"

"Ya, aku tahu" aku pun menundukkan kepalaku, memainkan bebatuan kerikil itu dengan menendang-nendangnya pelan tak karuan. "Tapi, apakah terdengar ganjil jika ibu akan marah jika aku menyinggung masalah _Thread_?"

Tao pun mengehentikan langkahnya, membuat langkah beriringan kami terhenti di tengah perjalanan. Arah badannya pun ia putar sepenuhnya untuk menghadapku yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya " _Thread?_ Untuk apa bibi Hae marah akan hal itu?" kentara sekali rasa penasaran yang timbul di dalam nada ucapannya.

"Entahlah" aku pun mengangkat bahuku acuh, ini tidak dibuat-buat. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu menahu atas hal itu "Ia akan marah tanpa alasan, dan akan memintaku untuk tidak mencari tahu lebih"

"Untuk masalah itu, aku akui itu memang terdengar sedikit ganjil" Tao pun mengerutkan keningnya dan memasang wajah penuh keheranan "Maksudku, oh ayolah _Thread_ adalah komponen terpenting di bumi arda. Jika kami menyalahi komponen itu, bumi arda akan dilanda bencana besar"

Aku pun membulatkan mataku sebagai respon dari ucapannya. Yang kutahu Tao adalah tipikal _Elvish_ yang suka melebih-lebihkan omongan, aku perlu memastikannya dua kali sebelum mempercayainya "Jangan berlebihan Tao, aku tidak yakin _Thread_ mempunyai pengaruh sebesar itu"

"Kau serius tidak mengetahuinya?" Tao pun menepuk dahinya pelan "Bibi Hae pasti benar-benar melarangmu untuk mencari tahu lebih"

"Aku bukanlah dirimu yang suka melebih-lebihkan omongan" sindirku

"Serius Baek, kali ini aku tidak melebih-lebihkan apapun" ucap Tao berusaha untuk meyakinkan diriku. Tapi, entahlah aku sulit untuk mempercayai omongannya. Kyungsoo dan Tao terlihat sama saja.

"Lagipula, jika dewa memang adil. Seharusnya semua _Elvish_ dapat merasakan ikatan _Thread_ " aku benar-benar penasaran untuk hal ini, kenapa hanya _Elvish_ terpilih saja yang dapat merasakan ikatan itu? Aku ingin merasakannya juga, ini semua terasa tidak adil.

"Dewa mempunyai alasan khusus atas hal itu. Kita tak mempunyai kuasa untuk mengaturnya" Tao pun menatap langit selepas hujan, awan hitam masih bergumul memenuhi seluruh langit arda. "Sepertinya hujan akan turun kembali, ayo cepat pulang kembali ke kastil!"

Tao pun mengambil lenganku dengan cepat, mengaitkan lengannya di lenganku seperti biasa dan menyeretku untuk mengikuti langkahnya yang cepat dan tergesa-gesa. Sampai-sampai tubuhku hampir ambruk dan sempoyongan dibuatnya "Suhu tubuhmu semakin menghangat, ketika sudah sampai nanti aku akan belikan makanan untukmu dan membuatkanmu secangkir susu hangat. Semoga suhu tubuhmu akan merendah, dan tidak berefek kepanjangan"

Semenyebalkan apapun Tao, ia tetap dapat menjalankan perannya sebagai kerabat yang hangat dan pengertian. Walaupun terkadang ia bisa menjadi _Elvish_ dengan kepribadian yang sangat kekanakan, ia tetap dapat melindungiku dan merawatku dengan baik saat aku kesusahan.

Dan.. ya semoga saja suhu tubuhku menurun, dan tidak berefek kepanjangan.

Ya.. semoga saja.

* * *

 _ **BETWEEN ASTRA, ESTELLE, AND THREADED**_

* * *

Tubuhku kini tengah menangis, berbaring di atas kasur sembari meratapi langit. Sarang burung merpati perlahan terbentuk agar pantas untuk di singgahi, menandakan sudah hampir seminggu energiku terkuras habis. Harapanku hanyalah sebatas angan, suhu tubuhku terus saja meninggi .Yeri dan ibu sudah banyak membantu, namun hasilnya nihil. Tubuhku terus saja menangis, tiada henti.

Gejolak yang terasa di tubuhku terus memaki, bulir-bulir tangisan tiada hentinya mengaliri tubuhku di sepanjang gelapnya malam. Mimpi buruk itu terus datang bergilir, menakutkan batinku hingga harus terjaga di sepanjang malam. terjaga dengan perasaan bahwa api selalu berada di sekeliling tubuhku, seolah membakar dagingku hingga mengasap.

"Oppa hanya butuh istirahat..." ucap yeri menenangkanku, mengusap dahiku dengan kain yang ia rendam dalam wadah air hangat.

Butuh waktu berapa lama lagi untuk beristirahat? Bahkan punggungku terasa begitu kaku untuk di gerakkan. Aku ingin keluar, sudah lama sejak terakhir kalinya aku menghirup udara segar.

Ibu selalu berlebihan jika aku sudah jatuh sakit. Bisa saja ia menyekap diriku di dalam kamar selama 3 bulan berturut-turut demi beralasan agar aku bisa sembuh total. Nyatanya berlama-lama di dalam kamar membuat perutku terasa mual. Aku benci berada di dalam ruangan yang terkunci, kutebak itu adalah phobia yang mengerikan.

"Oppa harus makan, kalau tidak ibu akan marah" ucap Yeri memperingati, namun hal itu tidak begitu mempengaruhiku. Kutepis suapannya berkali-kali hingga membuat adik semata wayangku itu berdecak kesal, aku turut bersyukur ia tidak menumpahkan air rebusan rempah itu ke wajahku. aku tidak ingin menebak bagaimana rasanya, mungkin akan terasa gatal-gatal di kulit. Yerim terlihat putus asa karena diriku yang tak kunjung mau menyesap ramuan obat buatan ibu. Ia menaruh mangkuknya di meja nakas yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang tempatku berbaring.

"Aku tidak ingin memakannya, ramuan itu terlihat seperti air rebusan katak!" tubuhku terus berkeringat, seperti kucuran tangisan karena suhu tubuhku yang terus saja meninggi. Ketika ibu sedang pergi bekerja, maka Yerim lah yang akan merawatku dengan penuh kesabaran. Ibu harus memenuhi kebutuhan finansial keluarga kami dengan merangkap sebagai seorang tabib, terlebih kini ayah sudah tiada. Ibu harus melakukan semuanya seorang diri

"Sutranya sudah basah, Oppa harus menggantinya dengan sutra yang baru" Yerim pun mengambil sutra bersih dari lemari pakaianku, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatku berbaring.

"Nanti saja.."

"Oppa, nanti kau bisa masuk angin. Luka bakar yang ada di punggungmu kemungkinan dapat kambuh karena sutramu yang sudah basah kuyup" ucap Yerim sembari berkacak pinggang, kesal karena diriku yang sedari tadi selalu mengelak

"Ya.. baiklah cerewet" mendengar itu, yerim pun tersenyum puas dan berjalan keluar dari dalam kamarku. Kubuka sutra yang melapisi tubuhku satu persatu. Walaupun dengan pergerakan yang halus, tetap saja rasa nyeri itu datang hampir secara tiba-tiba. Ah, sial kenapa luka bakar ini masih saja terasa sakit? Padahal sudah hampir 2 abad sejak aku mendapatkannya, namun rasanya tetap sakit sama seperti pertama kali.

Setelah melilitkan sutra itu di tubuhku, Aku pun membaringkan tubuhku dan menatap langit kamarku kembali, sembari menghitung waktu yang akan segera terjadi.

Di keesokan hari, _Thread_ akan terjadi. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya dari jauh-jauh hari, namun keadaan lah yang memaksakan diriku untuk mengingatnya kembali. Semakin mengingat hal itu, semakin dalam terasa nyeri di dadaku. Tak kusangka rasa sakit hati itu ternyata memberi pengaruh pula pada luka bakar yang sudah bersarang begitu lama di belakang punggungku. Aku tidak tau alasan yang menjadikan dua hal itu saling beketerkaitan. Lebih tepatnya aku hanya mengada-ngadanya aja karena kedua hal tersebut timbul dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Kegiatanku hanya berputar pada satu poros yang sama dari waktu ke waktu, tak ada yang kulakukan selain merenung dan pergi untuk tidur. Hingga malam sudah tiba, ibu kembali pulang dari pekerjaannya. Ia akan menyempatkan dirinya untuk masuk ke kamarku, memeriksa keadaanku yang sedang dilanda demam yang tak kunjung mereda.

"Ibu, kenapa aku tak kunjung sembuh?" Tanyaku dengan nada penuh keputus asaan. Ibu hanya dapat merespon pertanyaanku dengan senyuman tipisnya, sembari mengelus surai _brunette_ milikku yang sudah lepek dan basah karena keringat

"Kau hanya perlu beristirahat dengan cukup Baekhyunnie, kau akan sembuh nantinya" Ibu selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yang sama. Aku tidak puas! aku ingin jawaban yang lain darinya!

"Tapi, aku sudah menghabiskan sepanjang hariku untuk berbaring diatas kasur" ucapku sedikit berteriak, tidak terima atas ucapan ibu "Sampai-sampai aku muak karena harus merasakan mimpi-mimpi itu" tubuhku menjadi bergetar hebat ketika mengatakan itu, aku dapat merasakan semuanya dengan jelas, mimpi-mimpi buruk itu.

Aku sudah muak karena harus merasakan mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang mengingatkanku pada trauma masa kecilku, sebuah tragedi dimana aku mendapatkan luka bakar ini di punggungku. Sebuah tragedi yang menjadi asal mula sifat protektif ibu kepadaku. Aku tidak dapat mengingat semuanya, namun satu hal yang selalu aku ingat adalah hawa panas itu. Hawa panas yang selalu mendera tubuhku bahkan ketika aku sudah terbangun dari mimpi. Aku selalu merasa api itu berada di sekitarku, mengejekku seolah ingin membakarku hidup-hidup.

Apakah aku sudah diguna-guna oleh roh jahat? Tidak, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kudukku bergidik ngeri.

Ibu menatapku dengan penuh simpati, seakan tau perasaan sakit yang sudah kuderita akhir-akhir ini. Perlahan ibu membawaku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, memelukku erat-erat sampai dadaku terasa sesak "Baekhyun, kau tidak akan membenci ibu kan?"

"Heum? Tentu saja tidak"

"Benarkah? Walau dalam keadaan apapun?" Aku pun melepas pelukan ibu, mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya yang menatapku sendu

"Kenapa ibu menanyakan hal itu?" ucapku tidak mengerti

"Tidurlah sayang" ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan, jika sudah seperti ini maka itu adalah pertanda bahwa ibu tidak ingin membawa topik ini kembali, walaupun sudah dibuat penasaran oleh perkataannya yang terkesn rancu dan ambigu namun aku harus tetap menuruti kemauan ibu.

"Bayangkanlah hal-hal yang baik ketika kau ingin tertidur" ucap ibu sembari menaikkan selimutku sampai sebatas dada.

"Ibu, aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi" Aku merenggut tak terima akan ucapannya

"Kau tetaplah bayi untuk ibu, Baekhyun-ah" Ibu pun terkikik geli mendengar renggutanku "Selamat malam sayang" dan setelah mengucapkan ucapan malam yang manis, ibu pun menutup pintu kamarku rapat-rapat.

Kembali aku termenung, merenungi rasa takut yang terus menghantuiku ketika malam sudah datang menjelang. Apakah aku harus kembali terlelap untuk merasakan mimpi-mimpi itu? atau tetap terjaga sampai matahari kembali terbit dari sebelah timur. tapi mataku sudah terasa lelah untuk terjaga dalam waktu selama itu.

Dewa tolonglah aku untuk sekali ini saja. Biarkan aku tidur dengan nyenyak. Tanpa dibayangi mimpi buruk, dan hawa panas yang seakan mengelilingiku.

Kumohon, kali ini saja. Dewa dapat mengabulkan permintaanku. Sudah cukup aku merasakan kesialan sejak kecil. Aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan sekali-kali.

Seakan menjawab doaku, rasa kantuk kini sudah mendominasi kesadaranku. Mataku terasa semakin lelah dan mengantuk, aku ingin tertidur. Lagipula aku harus menyimpan banyak energi untuk mendatangi ritual _Thread_ yang dilaksanakan oleh sepupuku di esok hari. kata bibi Heo, sulli sangat mengharapkan kedatanganku, tentu aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya.

Biarkanlah aku menuruti keinginannya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Mataku sudah tertutup sempurna, bahuku melemas seiring dengan terantarnya kesadaranku ke alam mimpi.

Aku harus mendesah lega.

Karena pada malam itu, aku tidak bermimpi buruk apapun.

 _OoOoOo_

Hari itu sudah tiba. Dalam beberapa jam lagi, _Thread_ akan kembali terjadi di bumi arda.

Aku terus menatap pantulan diriku di depan cermin. Menyaksikan betapa menawannya diriku hari ini, walaupun lapisan sutra yang kupakai hari ini lebih banyak dari biasanya. Aku tetap terlihat tampan dan karismatik. Bahkan kini rambut _brunette_ ku sudah tertata dengan rapih. Ya, aku sudah siap untuk mendatangi _aracelli_ , dengan ibu dan Yerim yang terlihat tak kalah mempesona akan kecantikannya. Yerim mengepang rambutnya dan menggulung kepangan itu kedalam sedangkan Ibu hanya mengikat sanggul rambut hitamnya dengan model yang sederhana, namun tetap keduanya terlihat cantik dan menawan.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya ibu dengan senyuman kecilnya "Baekhyun, apa kau serius untuk datang? Kau belum pulih sepenuhnya"

Aku pun menganggukan kepalaku dengan pelan "Ya, ibu. Aku serius untuk datang"

"Baiklah" Ibu pun menampilkan senyuman kecilnya kembali, namun aku tidak menangkap kegembiraan yang tersirat dari senyumannya. Senyuman itu terasa hampa, dan tidak mempunyai arti khusus di dalamnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" Ucap Yerim sembari menyampir lenganku dengan semangat. Saking bersemangatnya Ibu sampai harus memperingati adik kecilku itu sesekali untuk tidak menyeretku keras-keras.

Kami datang ke lokasi dengan menggunakan _Hippalectryon_ sebagai tunggangan. Tak memakan waktu lama kami pun sampai di kawasan _aracelli_ yang kini sudah ramai dan padat dikunjungi _Elvish_ yang lainnya. Aku pun mengikat _Hippalectryon_ milikku di pagar pembatas arena _aracelli_ lalu berjalan memasuki kawasannya.

Pandanganku menatap kesekitar kawasan _aracelli_ yang dipenuhi oleh bunga aster dan daisy, di sebelah sana terdapat aliran sungai susu dewi hera yang di tepiannya terdapat banyak _waterfairies_ yang sedang menyanyikan lagu serta menciptakan syair dan puisi bersama. Aku sangat menyukai kawasan _aracelli_ ini karena pemandangannya yang indah dan juga asri.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, suara terompet yang bersahutan terdengar begitu kontras akan suasana _aracelli_ yang tenang dan damai. tiupan terompet itu sebagai pertanda bahwa ritual akan segera dilaksanakan. Aku pun mengikuti ibu dan Yerim yang sedang berjalan menuju barisan pertama karena kami adalah kerabat terdekat dari sang _Estelle_. Di sampingku, terlihat Tao sedang berdiri dengan penampilan rambut klimisnya.

"Tao, apakah kau tau apa itu yang berada di tengah-tengah _aracelli_. Itu terlihat seperti wadah batu yang sudah diasah menjadi keramik" tanyaku sembari menunjuk objek yang kumaksud, aku tidak pernah menemui wadah itu ketika mengunjungi _aracelli_. Apakah itu baru di letakkan saat keberlangsungan _Thread?_

"Ah itu, adalah wadah _Thread_. Wadah itu berisi air murni"

"Air murni?"

"Ya, _Astra_ dan _Estelle_ harus meneteskan masing-masing darah mereka ke dalam wadah itu. _Thread_ dinilai akan berhasil jika air murni itu tetap berwarna bening walaupun sudah ditetesi darah dari sang _Astra_ dan _Estelle,_ sepanjang sejarah tidak ada pemalsuan dari ikatan _thread_ " ucap Tao sembari melompat-lompat kecil karena merasa senang "Dewa lah yang langsung meresmikan ikatan ini secara resmi. Aku semakin tidak sabar dibuatnya! Aku menjadi iri, aku juga ingin merasakan hal itu"

Ya.. aku pun juga merasa iri. Kepada seseorang yang akan terikat sehidup semati dengan orang yang kusukai.

Firebrick Chanyeol, si keparat pemilik ekor burung neraka.

Ritual pun dimulai. Suasana pun berubah menjadi hening dan penuh khidmat. Jantungku rasanya hampir berhenti berdetak begitu mendapati Sulli sudah mulai memasuki kawasan _aracelli_ dari arah pintu barat. Gaun berwarna putih gadingnya terlihat sangat sempurna membaluti tubuhnya yang molek dan indah, rambutnya di tata rapih dengan riasan yang sederhana namun terlihat cantik dan mempesona.

Sulli pun menaiki kawasan _aracelli_ dan berdiri tepat di depan wadah _Thread_. Wajahnya terlihat sangat berseri yang mana membuat penampilannya begitu menawan bak dewi. Ini adalah hari bahagianya, dan aku merasa hina karena tidak ikut serta merasakan kebahagiaan yang meliputi lara hatinya.

Tak lama, dari arah pintu timur. sosok lain berambut kemerahan mulai memasuki kawasan _aracelli,_ dan entah kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih keras tanpa kuperintahi. Chanyeol dengan rambut merah kontrasnya menyita banyak perhatian _Elvish_ yang datang dari beberapa pelosok negri. Termasuk diriku saat ini. Berat ku akui, ia memang terlihat tampan dengan balutan sutra keemasannya. Jika harus disanding, mereka terlihat sempurna jika bersama.

Sulli menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sangat berseri. Aku sampai memalingkan wajahku karena tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya, terlebih Chanyeol terlihat sama berserinya ketika melihat pasangannya tengah berdiri menunggunya di atas sana. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku marah tanpa alasan.

Ketika Chanyeol sudah berdiri tepat di samping Sulli. Petuah pun mulai membacakan kalimat-kalimat suci, sejenis perafalan doa dan ucapan nikmat dan syukur kepada dewa atas apa yang sudah diberikannya. Semua orang menundukkan kepala dan menutup matanya, meresapi doa itu kedalam masing-masing jiwa dan raga.

Setelah membacakan kalimat-kalimat suci, petuah pun mempersilahkan masing-masing dari mereka untuk membuat goresan kecil dari pisau kaca yang sudah di sediakan di samping wadah. Chanyeol terlihat santai ketika menggores telapak tangannya dengan pisau itu berbanding balik dengan Sulli yang sedikit terlonjak ketika pisau kaca itu menggores telapak tangannya. Setelah darah mengalir dari sana, mereka pun mengarahkan tangan mereka bersamaan ke atas wadah itu. dan membiarkan darah mereka menetes masuk ke dalamnya.

Entah, aku merasa ada yang aneh di dalam diriku. Sulli memang terlihat sangat menawan hari ini. namun pandanganku tidak bisa lepas dari pasangannya. Susah sekali untuk memalingkan wajahku darinya.

Setelah sekian detik kemudian, air murni itu tetap bercampur dengan warna merah dari tetesan darah mereka. Semua pendatang menunggu moment dimana air murni itu berubah menjadi tak berwarna dan bening, tak disangka hal itu ternyata menunggu waktu lebih lama.

Ibu yang tengah berdiri tepat di sampingku segera menyampir tanganku untuk digenggamnya, aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati genggaman ibu yang cukup erat. Apa yang sedang ibu pikirkan? Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya?

Setelah sekian lama menunggu air murni itu berubah warna, seisi kawasan _aracelli_ menjadi ramai begitu air murni itu akhirnya merubah warnanya juga. Namun ke arah yang berbeda. Bukannya berubah menjadi tak berwarna dan bening, air murni itu malah berubah warna menjadi warna hitam yang pekat. Seluruh _Elvish_ yang hadir terkejut ketika mendapati hasil yang sangat tidak terduga

"K-kenapa ini?" ucap Sulli dengan bibir bergetar, ia memutar kepalanya ke arah sang _Astra_ dan menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sedangkan sosok yang ditatap sama-sama tidak tahu menahu akan hal itu.

"Ini tidak mungkin..." ucap sang petuah "Warna hijau tua adalah pertanda bahwa di antara keduanya hanya _Estelle_ yang mempunyai sifat murni, warna hitam pekat pertanda bahwa di antara keduanya hanya _Astra_ yang mempunyai sifat murni sedangkan tak berwarna adalah tanda kemurnian dari keduanya, jadi..." sang petuah itupun menatap sulli dengan geram

"K-Kau... kau bukanlah _Estelle_ murninya!" tuding sang petuah ke arah Sulli yang kini sudah bergetar hebat dan ketakutan. Raut wajahnya yang sebelumnya terlihat berseri kini berganti dengan warna pucat pasi. Mendengar pernyataan langsung dari sang petuah suasana halaman _aracelli_ yang sebelumnya berjalan khidmat kini berubah menjadi ricuh dan kacau balau. Terdengar suara lengkingan para _Elvish_ yang panik dan marah. Melihat reaksi itu, Sulli kehilangan kesadarannya dan segera di tangkap oleh Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya

"Bumi arda akan segera dilanda bencana!" ucap salah satu _Elvish_ di belakangku.

"Bagaimana bisa _Estelle_ murni bisa dipalsukan, ini sungguh gila!"

Di tengah kekalutan yang mendera. Kini, aku tengah berdiri mematung menatap kearahnya. Jantungku berpacu dengan cepat ketika tatapanku bersibobrok dengan sorotan mata yang dalam. Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, namun harus kuakui ini terasa sangat menyenangkan dan aku merasa nyaman untuk merasakannya.

Entah apa ini, aku tidak dapat mendeskripsikannya. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dengan cepat. Aku tau, ia kini tengah membawa Sulli yang berbaring dalam pelukannya. Namun pandangannya itu tetap tak bisa lepas untuk memandang manik mataku yang juga membalas tatapannya. Entah.. aku merasa tatapan itu sama seperti tatapan yang ia berikan kepada Sulli saat ia pertama kali menaiki _aracelli_. Pandangan yang dalam dan tak kalah berbinar.

"Baekhyun-ah kita harus pulang" tiba-tiba ibu menarik lenganku untuk meninggalkan kawasan, membuat pandangan kami mau tak mau terputus karena tarikan itu. Apapun alasannya, aku merasa sedih ketika ibu memutuskan pandangan kami.

Sesekali aku pun menengok ke belakang untuk kembali menatapnya yang masih mematung di atas _aracelli_ , anehnya debaran asing itu tetap ada.

Dewa, apa lagi yang kau coba lakukan kepadaku?

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Catatan author:**

HELLO FELLAS~~I AM BACK

11k words untuk kalian semua, semoga kalian suka!

big loves,

 **Hapkidotwink**


	2. Benang 2

[ Benang 2 – Cyan Baekhyun ; Rahasia yang Terungkap]

 _Amygdala_ memang berfungsi untuk bertanggung jawab mengidentifikasi ancaman, identifikasi itu ditandai dengan pengiriman sinyal peringatan ancaman tersebut. Namun aku tidak tau apa jenis ancaman itu, ibu melakukan semuanya sebelum sinyal itu sampai ke _korteks_ , tanpa mampu mengetahui kelayakan reaksi yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Entah disebabkan oleh harga diri yang dirusak, harapan yang tidak terwujud atau fantasi permusuhan yang berulang-ulang, aku dapat merasakan amarah ibu yang meluap menggenangi isi pikirannya.

Amarah yang membuih tersalurkan lewat cengkraman eratnya yang menyeretku paksa untuk memasuki kastil. Rona kemerahan membekas di pergelangan tanganku. Kuat dan erat, cengkraman ibu memang tidak main-main.

"Untuk saat ini, jangan coba-coba untuk pergi keluar. Apapun alasan kalian, jangan pergi kemanapun" Ucap ibu dengan penuh ketegasan, dan juga perasaan cemas "Terutama kau, Baekhyun. Tugasmu hanyalah beristirahat sampai kau sembuh total"

Setelah mengatakan itu, ibu meninggalkan kastil dan menutup pintu utama dengan menguncinya dari luar. Hal itu membuat alisku mengerut dalam-dalam, keadaan Yerim tak ada bedanya denganku. Di wajahnya tersirat suatu kebingungan yang begitu mendalam.

Pikiranku berlabuh di beberapa menit yang lalu, memikirkan semua kejadian yang terjadi bagai angin yang berhembus. Para _Elvish_ berhamburan datang ke kawasan _aracelli_ dengan penuh rasa antusias, namun ketika kecelakaan itu datang semuanya hilang dalam sekejap. Kecelakaan memang tidak dapat dihindari, semuanya terjadi dalam hitungan detik dan di setiap waktu yang terjalin tidak ada yang dapat dirubah, takdir telah berkata lain bahwa Sulli bukanlah _Estelle_ murni yang sebenarnya.

Saat ini, mungkin keadaan di luar sana sedang kacau balau. Semua _Elvish_ seakan memiliki satu pemikiran serentak yang tengah mendera, kesamaan akan perasaan takut, kecewa, marah, dan gelisah kepada nasib bumi kami setelahnya. Kami harus segera mencari _Estelle_ murni itu. Jika tidak, bumi arda akan dilanda bencana yang dahsyat.

Namun apa yang kurasa berbanding terbalik dengan _Elvish_ yang lain, aku tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa ketika mengetahui fakta itu. Perih di hatiku tergantikan oleh perasaan hampa yang tak terduga, seakan lupa akan perasaanku terhadap Sulli sebelumnya. Semuanya hilang tersapu sampai tak membekas sekalipun.

"Oppa harus beristirahat" Ucapan Yerim menyadarkan lamunanku. Ia mendekat kearahku dan mengaitkan lengannya di lenganku erat. Yerim terlihat tidak terlalu ambil pusing akan keadaan pelik yang baru saja terjadi di bumi arda, senyumannya terlihat polos seperti biasa "Ayo aku antar oppa ke kamar"

"Suhu tubuhku sudah menurun. Dan lagi, Aku bukanlah lansia, jangan bertingkah seperti ini. Myemim"

"Tapi oppa telihat rapuh ketika sedang sakit" Sembari terus mengaitkan lengannya kepadaku, Ia mendongak dan menatapku dengan pandangan lugu "Karena itu, aku ingin melayani oppa, melindungi oppa!"

"Seharusnya oppa yang melindungimu" Lenganku yang lain terarah untuk mengelus surai hitam legamnya yang menjuntai melebihi bahu, Yerim memejamkan matanya sesaat menikmati sentuhan hangatku di pucuk kepalanya.

"Oppa sudah sering melindungiku sejak kecil" Yerim pun mengayun-ayunkan lengannya kekanakan "Maka dari itu, sekarang giliranku untuk melindungi Oppa. Ayo kuantar Oppa ke kamar!"

"Kamarku pengap dan perutku terasa mual jika terus mendekam di ruangan sempit itu" Aku menahan tarikannya di lenganku dan melepaskan kaitannya di sana "Aku ingin menghangatkan diri saja di dekat perapian"

"Tapi, ibu akan marah jika Oppa tidak beristirahat di dalam kamar"

"Ibu tidak akan tau kalau kau tidak memberitahunya, biarkan ini menjadi rahasia kita berdua oke?"

Yerim menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Ia mengiringi langkahku mendekat ke perapian, setelahnya kami duduk bersama di atas permadani yang terbentang luas menutupi lantai kastil yang dingin dan kesat. Tidak ada api di perapian itu, sepertinya ibu lupa menyalakannya, pantas saja ruangan terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Tunggu Oppa, biar aku saja" ucap Yerim sembari menahan pergelangan tanganku, niatku mengambil korek api yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat kami sirna karena tarikannya itu. Aku menoleh dan memberi tanda tanya besar di wajahku, Yerim hanya terkikik kecil tak memberikan balasan apapun.

Setelah memastikanku kembali duduk di atas permadani, jemari lentiknya beralih menari-menari di udara seperti sedang melakukan mantra magis di setiap pergerakannya yang mahir. Ketika jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah tumpukan kayu yang terletak di ruang perapian itu, bola api meluncur dari jemarinya, membuat kobaran api kecil timpul di tumpukan batang kayu yang tergeletak kaku di sana. Membuatku takjub walau dalam sekali lihat saja.

"Wow, Yerim. Kau sudah bisa menggunakan _obellix_ mu dengan baik!"

Mendengar pujianku, Yerim mengelus dagunya dengan penuh rasa percaya diri "Tentu Oppa, adikmu ini termasuk murid yang berprestasi di akademi"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku turut bangga kepadamu" mendapati elusan sayang di pucuk kepalanya,Yerim melepas raut wajah penuh lagaknya dan ikut tertawa jenaka bersamaku.

"Apa Oppa mau biskuit coklat? Aku mendapatkannya banyak di hari ulang tahunku, aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya sendirian" Tawar Yerim kepadaku.

"Boleh jika kau ingin berbagi"

"Susu hangat?"

"Terdengar bagus jika adikku ingin membuatkannya"

"Tentu saja aku ingin membuatkannya untuk Oppa!" Yerim pun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu memintaku untuk menunggu sebentar sampai ia berlari kecil menuju dapur yang terletak di bagian selatan kastil.

Secara mendadak, kepergian Yerim membuat keadaan menjadi sepi dan sunyi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara lahapan api dan suara dentingan jam yang menggema di ruangan ini. Merasa bosan jika terus dalam keadaan seperti itu, aku pun bangkit dari posisi dudukku dan berencana untuk mencari objek yang bisa menghilangkan rasa bosanku. Setelah berputar-putar untuk mencari objek yang sekiranya dapat membantu, langkahku terhenti di depan lemari buku yang entah mengapa terlihat menarik di penglihatanku.

Lemari itu didominasi oleh buku milik ibu. Tentunya buku-buku itu memiliki topik seputar kesehatan dan keperluan menjadi tabib. Hah, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia kesehatan, beruntungnya Ibu tidak menuntutku untuk mengikuti jejaknya sebagai salah satu tabib yang piawai di negeri ini. Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri untuk membaca buku-buku itu walaupun dalam keadaan bosan sekalipun.

Tatapanku bergulir ke rak lain, ke rak buku yang berisi buku dongeng semasa aku kecil. Walaupun sudah terlihat usang, buku itu tetap terlihat menarik seperti buku anak-anak pada umumnya. Berwarna cerah dengan tokoh kartun yang lucu dan menggemaskan sebagai sampulnya.

Terdapat lebih dari 5 buku di dalamnya, aku mengambilnya satu persatu dan melihat judulnya yang perlahan sudah mulai ku lupakan. Ada yang berkisah tentang _Demigod_ seperti _Hercules_ , dan juga kisah mitologi lain seperti Enam Olympians dari _Cronos_ dan _Rhea_ yang masih berada di dalam satu keturunan _Zeus_. Aku masih mengingatnya walau samar-samar, memori masa kecilku memang terlalu mudah untuk dilupakan.

Ketika sampai di buku terakhir, aku mendapati buku dongeng dengan judul _Thread_ di bagian tengah sampulnya. Buku itu terlihat lebih lusuh dibanding dengan yang lain, halamannya banyak yang sudah hilang. Bekasnya seperti habis dirobek dan dibakar secara cuma-cuma. Terasa ganjal hingga membuat keningku mengerut keheranan.

Setahuku, aku tidak mempunyai buku dongeng apapun tentang _Thread_ . Dan juga, kenapa buku ini memiliki nasib yang berbeda dari yang lain? Buku itu hampir tidak terbentuk, hanya bersisakan sampul dan halaman kertas yang sudah tak jelas keberadaannya. Buku ini tidak layak untuk disimpan namun kenapa ibu masih menyimpannya di sini?

"Oppa?" Ucapan Yerim membuatku sedikit terkejut, cepat-cepat kumasukkan buku-buku dongeng itu kedalam raknya kembali dan tersenyum canggung kepadanya yang sudah mendekat kearahku dengan nampan berisi biskuit coklat dan dua gelas susu hangat.

Yerim meletakkan nampan itu diatas permadani, sedangkan aku mengikutinya dari belakang dan ikut duduk bersampingan dengannya. "Apa Oppa sedang ingin melihat-lihat sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya melihat-lihat buku di lemari sembari menunggumu datang membawakan pesananku" aku pun menyambar segelas susu hangat dan meminumnya dalam sekali reguk.

"Memangnya ada sesuatu yang menarik dari lemari tua itu?"

"Hanya buku dongeng saja, selebihnya buku milik ibu" mendengar itu, Yerim mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Ia tidak bertanya lebih dan terus saja mengunyah biskuit coklat miliknya yang sudah ia sambar sedari tadi.

"Oh ya, apa Oppa tau dimana Ibu meletakkan album foto keluarga?" tanya Yerim seolah ia baru saja mengingat suatu hal yang sudah lama ia lupakan. Ia pun meneguk susu hangat miliknya dengan suara tegukan yang keras dan beringsut mendekat ke arahku.

"Aku tidak tau dimana ibu meletakkannya" mengetahui kepribadianku yang jujur dan jarang berbohong, bahu Yerim merosot kecewa akan ucapanku yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Kira-kira kenapa ibu menyembunyikannya ya?" tanya Yerim kembali dengan nada penasaran yang tidak di buat-buat.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan album foto itu?" dibanding menjawab ucapannya, aku lebih memilih untuk memberikan pertanyaan yang setimpal. Yerim sedikit terkejut atas pertanyaan yang kuberikan, ia pun menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum canggung kepadaku.

"A-Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat foto Ayah. Tiba-tiba aku rindu kepadanya"

Mendengar jawaban Yerim, aku menghela nafasku kasar "Itulah alasan kenapa Ibu menyembunyikan album foto itu. Agar kita tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan yang mendalam"

Yerim terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapanku "T-tapi, kejadian itu sudah lama sekali. Aku sudah tidak bersedih lagi dan sudah merelakan kepergian Ayah"

Sesaat memikirkan sesuatu, hingga terbesit sebuah ide untuk membawa Yerim kepada ajakan yang datang sekelebat dalam pikiranku "Apa kau ingin mencarinya?"

Yerim menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Ia menatapku seolah menanti ucapanku yang diam-diam ia harapkan.

"Ayo kita mencarinya!"

Yerim tersenyum kegirangan mendengar ajakanku, cepat-cepat ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari kecil menuju lemari tua yang memiliki tinggi 2 kali lipat dari tinggi badannya.

Kemungkinan besar album foto itu berada di lemari ini, mungkin ibu menyelipkannya di antara buku-buku yang lain. Semoga tidak memakan waktu lama untuk mencarinya.

Kami saling membagi tugas. Aku mencarinya di bagian rak atas sedangkan Yerim mencarinya di bagian rak bawah. Karena kendala tinggi badan, aku sampai harus mengambil meja kecil untuk berpijak di atasnya, bertujuan agar dapat menggapai rak tertinggi lebih mudah.

Lama kumencari, yang kutemui hanyalah buku seputar kesehatan dan ilmu astronomi. Kepalaku terasa pegal karena terlalu dipaksa untuk terus mendongak, dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Yerim nampaknya tak jauh berbeda dariku, terbukti dengan suara bisu yang ia ucapkan dalam kesunyian.

"Aku dapat!" tiba-tiba suara Yerim yang nyaring memecah sepi, cepat-cepat kulompati meja tempat kuberdiri dan pergi menghampiri Yerim yang masih duduk bersimpuh dalam posisinya. Kini di kedua tangannya terdapat 3 album foto yang sudah usang dan hampir lapuk termakan usia. Album dengan sampul berwarna biru tua adalah album foto milikku, warna hijau lumut adalah album foto milik Yerim, dan warna ungu tua adalah album foto milik ibu dan ayah.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Sepertinya Ibu menyembunyikan album ini dengan menumpuknya dibawah tumpukan buku-buku tabib miliknya, untung aku dapat melihatnya dengan teliti" Yerim pun memberikan album foto milikku dan menyisakan album foto miliknya untuk dilihatnya sendiri.

Kami larut dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Sesekali Yerim akan menunjukkan foto-foto masa bayinya yang lucu kepadaku dan kami akan tertawa bersama. Ibu dapat mengabadikan momen-momen itu dengan baik dengan menyisipkan setiap kebahagiaan itu di setiap lembaran foto yang ia tempel di masing-masing album foto kami. Sebagai anak sulung album foto milikku lebih tebal dari album foto milik Yerim, ibu mengumpulkan semua foto itu sampai aku berusia setengah abad.

Ternyata di dalam album foto milikku terdapat banyak foto ayah di dalamnya. Setiap ibu memotret kebahagiaan itu, ayah akan turut ikut serta tertangkap dalam jepretan kamera.

Tatapanku menetap di salah satu foto yang menampilkan sosok ayah sedang menggendongku di dalam pelukannya, aku terus tersenyum menatap foto itu sembari mengingat-ingat seperti apa sosok ayah ketika ia masih hidup.

Dalam ingatanku, Ayah adalah sosok penyayang dengan paras yang tampan. Tatapannya teduh dan dalam, tubuhnya tidak terlalu pendek dan tidak terlalu tinggi, terasa pas jika aku berlari membawa diri untuk mendekap hangat tubuhnya. Ayah akan selalu menggendongku ketika aku menangis karena melakukan kesalahan. Ia sangat menyayangi ibu dan selalu memberikan apa yang keluarga kami inginkan.

Kenangan samar-samar itu membuatku rindu akan kehadiran sosok Ayah. Sangat di sayangkan Ayah harus tewas dalam perjalanan berlayarnya ke arah laut selatan. Kapalnya diserang oleh Scylla yang tidak dapat diduga keberadaannya. Bencana tak dapat terelakkan, mengingat kejadian itu membuat mataku berkaca-kaca.

Aku pun menghapus kristal mataku sebelum Yerim melihatnya jatuh. Ibu tidak ingin kami terlalu berlarut dalam kesedihan, Ia melakukan tindakan yang benar dengan menyembunyikan album foto ini dari kami berdua, aku pun juga harus melakukan perbuatan yang sama.

Sebelum membalik halaman itu ke halaman selanjutnya, aku mendapati sebuah nama yang tertulis dengan rapih di ujung halaman. Dengan tulisan nama Ayah dan Ibu dalam bingkai hati di sekelilingnya.

"Cyan Youngeun Fuchsia Haejin" Gumamku sebelum membalik halaman itu ke halaman selanjutnya.

Kini halaman yang sedang kubuka menampilkan foto semasa kecilku dengan kerabat dekat yang masih dalam satu garis keturunan. "Sejak kecil Sulli Eonni memang cantik ya" Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Yerim yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Kutengok pandanganku ke arahnya, dan memperhatikan Yerim yang sedang melirik ke halaman yang kini tengah kubuka.

Foto itu diambil ketika kami sama-sama masih belia. Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat masa-masa itu, masa di mana kami dapat bermain bersama tanpa memikirkan apapun yang dapat menyakiti diri sendiri.

"Ya, dia memang cantik sejak kecil" ucapku menambahkan, Yerim pun menutup album foto miliknya dan ikut bergabung bersamaku, sepertinya album foto milikku terlihat lebih menarik dari album foto miliknya sendiri.

"Karena kecantikannya itu, seharusnya Sulli Eonni yang menjadi _Estelle_ murni" Yerim menghela nafasnya kasar, ia pun menangkup pipinya malas dengan kedua tangannya "Aku merasa kasihan kepadanya, mungkin sekarang ia sedang mengalami _shock_ parah"

Banyak menit sudah berlalu, dan Yerim baru saja membawa topik ini ke dalam pembicaraan kami. Kukira ia tidak memiliki ketertarikan khusus dan hanya akan menanggapi permasalahan itu seperti angin lalu. Namun, mengingat Sulli sering bersikap baik kepada Yerim, Aku turut memaklumi rasa cemas yang Yerim rasakan saat ini. Yerim akan menyayangi _Elvish_ yang sudah banyak berbuat baik kepadanya.

Kini, Sulli sedang dihadapi permasalahan yang pelik. Kemungkinan reputasi miliknya dan keluarganya akan buruk di seluruh mata elvish di muka bumi. Ia sudah terlanjur dianggap pembohong dan melancungkan sifat kemurnian dari _Estelle_ itu sendiri.

Di samping itu, kecemasan yang sedang kurasakan tidak terlampau menganggu pikiran dan kesadaranku. Aku kira aku akan terus memikirkan keadaan Sulli sampai-sampai hal itu bisa menganggu seluruh aktifitasku. Rasa jeri yang kurasakan hanyalah perasaan yang masih berada dalam batas kewajaran, mungkin sama seperti perasaan cemas yang kini tengah dirasakan Yerim dan kerabat yang lainnya. Atau lebih tepatnya perasaan cemas terhadap sepupu sendiri, bukan kepada wanita yang disukai.

Di sisi lain, aku merasa senang saat mengetahui bahwa Sulli bukanlah _Estelle_ murni. Akan tetapi, aku merasakan adanya definisi lain dari perasaan senang yang sedang kurasakan saat ini. Setelah mendapatkan pemikiran yang spontan, jawaban dari pemikiranku itu membuatku sedikit mengerik ngeri.

Entah apa yang telah terjadi, Aku pun terus bertanya-tanya kepada batinku sendiri. Rasanya baru kemarin aku mengeluh atas keretakkan hatiku, dan sekarang suasana hatiku berubah secara drastis. Hatiku kini terasa hampa dan kosong tanpa ada sesuatu yang mengisi di setiap ruangnya. Pertanda akan hilangnya perasaan khusus yang telah kusimpan bertahun-tahun lamanya kepada Sulli.

Apakah mudah bagiku untuk melupakan semua perasaanku kepadanya ? Dalam waktu secepat ini?

Aku tidak ingin menyebut diriku sebagai pria tak jantan dengan kepribadian mimikri, labil dan cenderung rentan akan situasi. Masa keremajaanku sudah hampir berujung pada batas kesenjangan. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan paruh usiaku atas sebutan tak berlandas yang kutafsirkan sendiri. Tapi, entah bagaimana bisa? hal itu sungguh berbanding terbalik akan prinsip awal yang sudah kubuat secara teguh, dan sampai saat ini aku terus mempertanyakan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba kepalaku terserang rasa jangar yang muncul secara mendadak. Di saat-saat seperti ini, terkadang pikiranku menjadi tidak karuan terutama jika sedang dalam kondisi tidak stabil. Mungkin ini adalah efek samping dari panasnya suhu tubuhku atau buntut dari segala pertanyaan yang tertampung di dalam pikiranku. Benar kata Yerim, aku harus banyak beristirahat agar aku dapat sembuh dengan total.

"Myemim, kau bereskan semua album foto ini kembali seperti semula ya? Aku ingin ke kamar untuk beristirahat" Pintaku sembari bangkit dari tempatku duduk.

"Apa Oppa ingin diantar?"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa ke kamar sendiri"

Yerim menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, ia pun merapihkan album-album itu dan menaruhnya seperti sedia kala agar tidak menuai kecurigaan Ibu nantinya. Aku harus kembali berbaring di atas ranjang sebelum ibu kembali, jika tidak bisa-bisa ibu akan memarahiku karena tak melaksanakan perintahnya yang sudah bersifat kahar untuk aku tepati.

BETWEEN ASTRA, ESTELLE, AND THREADED

Ketukan pintu telah menyakat bayangan layar hitamku, aku tau persis siapa sosok yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu, jikalau pun aku menolak ia pasti akan terus memaksa masuk, aku tidak memiliki kuasa terhadapnya, ataupun kuasa terhadap diriku sendiri.

Ibu datang tanpa sepatah kata apapun, hanya senyuman manis dan sentuhan hangat yang tidak selaras atas perlakuannya di beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bahkan, cengkraman erat itu masih membekas perih di pergelangan tanganku. Kuat dan erat, namun tidak didasari oleh alasan yang jelas.

Seperti biasa, ibu membawakan obat yang harus kuminum secara rutin. Sedangkan aku menatapnya tidak mengerti, ibu bersikap seolah tidak ada hal besar yang telah terjadi.

"Ibu, jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Ibu terdiam tanpa mejawabku.

"Bu..."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Ucap ibu memberi pertanyaan yang buntu, berniat untuk mengatup mulutku rapat-rapat. Sejenak, aku terdiam tak berniat menjawab selagi menatapnya yang kini tengah menyiapkan semangkuk ramuan obat.

"Sulli, bagaimana dengan keadaan Sulli?"

"Kau seharusnya khawatir akan kesehatanmu terlebih dahulu, Baekhyunnie" Mendengar ucapan ibu, cepat-cepat kuletakkan punggung tanganku di atas dahi, untuk memeriksa kadar suhu tubuhku secara praktis.

"Suhu tubuhku sudah menurun. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, ibu" simpulku dengan nada sedikit meyakinkan. Yang kuajak bicara terlihat tidak tertarik akan hal itu, ia tetap saja menyiapkan ramuan obat milikku tanpa berniat untuk membawanya jauh-jauh dari hadapanku.

"Tapi, kau tetap harus meminum obat" Ucapnya dengan nada final dan terdengar menyebalkan.

Biasanya, aku akan mengiyakan ucapannya. Namun entah mengapa kali ini aku benar-benar merasa tidak terima atas keputusan yang selalu ia putuskan secara sepihak. Selain itu, aku memang tidak menyukai ramuan obat, obat memang tidak enak. Itulah mengapa jatuh sakit membuat siapapun akan merana. Pertimbangan antara harus meminum atau tidaklah yang membuat perasaan dilema.

Hah, kira-kira ramuan obat apalagi untuk hari ini?

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, dan pandangan penuh tanyaku berubah menjadi pandangan jengah, mataku sedikit membulat ketika mendapati cairan berwarna kehijauan tertampung di wadah ramuan ibu. Ah, ramuan apa lagi ini?

Ramuan berwarna kehijauan...

Ah! Ramuan itu! Lagi-lagi ramuan aneh itu!

Sial,aku tidak ingin meminumnya! Aku membenci bau dan rasanya!

"Suhu tubuhku sudah menurun, bu" ulangku sekali lagi, secara tersirat menolak ramuan itu untuk kureguk sendiri. Mendengar ucapanku yang seakan menolak perintahnya membuat ia terlihat jengkel. Ibu pun menaruh nampan di atas meja nakas dengan bantingan yang cukup keras, setelahnya ia menatap wajahku dengan pandangan yang sedikit mengejam.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau menjadi banyak bicara seperti ini?"

"Obat apapun itu. Suhu tubuhku memang benar-benar sudah menurun, Bu!"

Dan ibu terlihat tersinggung atas ucapanku.

"Baekhyun, sejak kapan kau menjadi tidak menurut?" hardik ibu dengan nada suara yang meninggi. Alisku mengerut dalam-dalam, aku hanya memberikan pernyataan yang sesuai dengan keadaan, kenapa ibu terlihat semarah itu?

"Suhu tubuhku memang sudah menurun, bu!" Aku pun meraih tangan ibu dan menempelkannya di dahiku, memberi bukti atas kebenaran ucapanku. Namun, tak berselang lama ibu menarik tangannya kembali dan menatapku dengan wajah yang sudah berpeluh penuh.

"Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Kau tetap harus meminum obat ini!" Teriakan ibu yang melengking membuatku sedikit tergemap. Kelir ramah yang menghiasi wajahnya hilang dalam sekejap, tergantikan dengan raut wajah penuh keputus asaan yang seakan menuntutku untuk menuruti segala keinginannya.

Ibu pun menyodorkan ramuan obat itu kepadaku, dalam jarak sedekat ini aku dapat mencium bau tak sedap yang sangat menusuk, membuat perutku terasa mual dan timbulnya perasaan jangar.

"Ini, cepatlah minum!" perintah ibu dengan penuh nada penekanan. Satu hal yang kutahu pasti, ibu tidak ingin ada penolakan di setiap perintahnya, ia berubah menjadi kepribadian yang disiplin dan ketat. Mengherankannya, Yerim tidak mendapatkan semua perlakuan itu, semuanya hanya berlaku kepadaku seorang.

"Aku sudah lebih baik bu!" Ucapku tetap bersiteguh terhadap keinginanku.

"Baekhyun!"

"Tidak!" balasku sama keras kepalanya, entah mengapa aku mempunyai keberanian atas itu semua. Sedalam-dalamnya samudera, pasti ada batas berpijaknya. Sama dengan kesabaranku, aku sudah cukup muak atas segala perbuatan dan tuntutan ibu kepadaku. dan lagi, ramuan itu sangat tidak enak. Entah apa yang ibu masukkan ke dalamnya, obat itu rasanya hambar seperti tanah liat, baunya sangat menusuk seperti makanan busuk. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. Sebelumnya, aku merasa bahwa air rebusan rempah dengan campuran jahe adalah yang terburuk. Namun nyatanya ramuan ini sama sekali tidak ada toleransi.

"Baekhyun, kau akan menyesal jika kau terus bertingkah seperti ini!" ketika ibu ingin menyentuh pergelangan tanganku, aku menampis sentuhannya yang nyaris tak berujung. Melihat tak ada pergerakan yang berarti, ibu pun meraih rahangku dan menekan kedua pipiku dengan tidak sabaran. Ia mengambil wadah itu dan berniat untuk menjejalkan isinya ke mulutku yang sedikit terdedah, aku pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku brutal mengakibatkan air yang ibu tuang terbuang dengan sia-sia.

Tidak, ibu tidak bisa memaksaku!

Melihat perlakuanku amarah ibu membuih hingga melimpah melewati bulir keringatnya, tekanannya di kedua pipiku semakin mengeras membuatku berjengit kesakitan. Ia menahan kepalaku agar tuangannya tidak melesat dan tumpah ruah ke segala arah. Kepalaku dipaksa mendongak dengan tulang pipi yang terasa hampir kebas. Ketika air ramuan itu mengaliri tenggorokanku, aku terisak tertahan karena sensasi menggelikan yang mendera indera perasaku, dinding tenggorokanku bergetar akan rasanya yang kuat dan menusuk.

Setelah ramuan obat di dalam wadah itu habis tak bersisa, ibu pun melepas cengkramannya di kedua pipiku. Aku menangis tertahan akan rasa sakit yang ibu berikan. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal sekasar ini kepadaku, bahkan rahangku terasa kelu untuk digerakkan sekalipun.

"Sudah ibu peringati sebelumnya, dan sekarang kau menyesalinya bukan?" Ibu seperti gelap mata saat mengucapkannya, merasa puas karena sudah menghukum anak tertuanya yang membangkang.

Namun ketika ia mendengar isakan tangisku, tatapan matanya berubah menjadi kalut, ditambah dengan hasil ruam merah di kedua pipiku, sorot penuh penyesalan terpancar dari kedua iris matanya.

Ibu membawa dirinya mendekat kepadaku yang sedang menangis dalam diam. Jemarinya yang bergetar terarah untuk menyentuh ruam merah yang ia hasilkan di kedua pipiku. Kubalas dengan membuang muka, dapat kulihat ibu merasa tersinggung atas perbuatanku.

Perasaan sedih menyelimuti isi ruang batinku, segala pemikiran negatif konstan memenuhi seluruh isi kepalaku. Pertanyaan seputar sifat ibu yang terlampau mengekang, bahkan untuk mengetahui keadaan Sulli pun aku tak memiliki kuasa di atasnya. Semua pemikiran itu tertampung menjadi satu, terasa dalam sekejap tanpa mengkontrol emosi yang dapat meluap kapan saja.

Dari sekian banyaknya pertanyaan, pikiranku terus berputar di satu pertanyaan yang terasa amat sangat menganggu. Segala keganjilan, amarah yang tak berarti dan kepaksaan terhadap keinginan sendiri. Aku tidak pernah tau apa alasan dari itu semua, aku tidak pernah berani untuk menanyakannya. Semakin kupikirkan, semakin terasa menyesakkan. Kenapa aku merasa tersesat dan tak tau apa-apa? Apa..apa yang sebenarnya ibu berusaha sembunyikan diriku?

"Iya, aku menyesalinya. Aku memang selalu berada di dalam sangkar ibu. Hal yang ibu lakukan hanyalah mengurungku, membatasiku dan melarangku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang aku inginkan. Memang ini yang ibu inginkan bukan?" ucapku sambil terisak, bahuku bergetar dengan batin yang tenggelam dalam perasaan sedih yang mendalam.

"S-Sebenarnya, apa yang ibu berusaha sembunyikan dariku?" lirihku pilu, segala kekalutanku bercampur menjadi satu. Sedangkan ibu hanya terdiam tanpa berniat untuk membalasnya.

"B-Bahkan aku tidak mempunyai kuasa atas kemauanku sendiri. Aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai hidup yang berarti" segalanya sudah tertuang dalam aliran air mata yang tak berujung. aku pun mengusap air mataku dengan kasar. Setelahnya, kutenggelamkan tubuhku ke dalam benaman selimut yang mendekapku hangat. Memberi isyarat kepada ibu untuk memberikan waktuku sendiri. Tak berapa lama, suara pintu terdengar menggema di ruang kamarku.

Dan aku tetap menangis pilu di sepanjang malam itu.

Banyak menit dan detik berlalu. Sampai tak terasa sudah hampir 2 malam aku mengurung diri di dalam sekat. Hal itu menandakan sudah hampir 2 hari pula ibu tidak datang untuk memeriksa keadaan. Pekerjaan ibu untuk mengantar obat sudah Yerim ambil alih sepenuhnya. Pagi, siang dan malam, Yerim akan datang ke kamarku untuk membawakan senampan makanan dan obat.

Terkadang ia akan menemaniku dan kami akan bercanda bersama. Namun, di dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku merasa kesepian. Batinku seakan meminta kehadiran sosok yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau siapa gerangan. Dan itu cukup membuatku merasa emosional dan merasa tidak tenang berkepanjangan.

Hari ini, Aku tidak mendapati kehadiran Yerim ketika matahari pagi sudah datang menyambut bumi. Hal yang pertama kutemui hanyalah sebuah nampan dengan secarik kertas di atasnya. Aku pun mengambil secarik kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

 _"Oppa, jika kau membaca isi surat ini. mungkin sekarang aku sedang berada di balai desa. Aku akan memberikanmu alasan mengapa aku harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Aku akan menceritakannya ketika aku sudah kembali dari sana, termasuk menceritakan kepadamu tentang apa 'hal' yang sebenarnya telah terjadi"_

OoOoOoOo

Ketukan pintu menginterupsi lamunanku, dari ketukannya yang tak sabaran aku dapat memastikan bahwa Yerim lah yang sedang berdiri tepat di balik pintu. Tak berselang lama, Yerim masuk ke dalam kamar dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat serius, membuatku sedikit tertegun akan perubahan sikapnya yang drastis dan terkesan misterius.

Aku menyambut kedatangannya dengan tatapan penuh penjelasan. Seakan mengetahui arti tatapan itu, Yerim cepat-cepat membawa dirinya duduk di tepi ranjang. Mendekat ke arahku untuk memberi sesuatu yang sebelumnya ia janjikan.

"Tadi, pagi-pagi sekali, kepala klan datang kemari" ucap Yerim dengan nada suaranya yang datar dan hal itu terdengar aneh ketika pertama kali kudengar "Ia meminta kepada seluruh kerabat perempuan untuk berkumpul di balai desa"

"Kepala klan? Cyan Yunho maksudmu?"

Yerim pun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini semua ada hubungannya dengan _Thread_ " Yerim pun menghela nafasnya berat. Ia membaringkan tubuh mininya di atas kasurku yang buntal. Menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan baluran cat yang sudah sedikit mengelupas habis dimakan usia "Mereka masih mencobanya, mereka melakukan segala upaya untuk mencari _Estelle_ murni yang sebenarnya".

"Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu?" tanyaku khawatir, takut-takut mereka melakukan hal-hal ganjil kepada Yerim. Segera kupegang kedua pipinya membuat ia terduduk dari tidurnya. Kuperiksa seluruh wajahnya lamat-lamat untuk mencari adanya kecacatan yang mereka torehkan di adik semata wayangku. Jikalaupun itu terjadi, aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang sudah menyakiti Yerimku.

"Oppaaa~" rengeknya mendapati tingkahku yang terlewat _brother complex_ "Aku tidak apa-apa oppa, biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapanku terlebih dahulu"

Mendengar rengekannya, aku pun melepas sentuhanku di kedua pipinya. Lalu tersenyum jenaka "Ah, baiklah. Lanjutkan."

"Kali ini Oppa jangan memotong ucapanku!" ucapnya sedikit merajuk, menggembungkan pipinya lucu sebagai bentuk sikap manjanya kepadaku. Aku pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku dengan semangat untuk meyakinkannya. Mendapat kepastian itu, Yerim mengempiskan pipinya sebelum ia lanjut berbicara.

"Mereka mengumpulkan seluruh kerabat perempuan untuk mencari _Elvish_ dengan tanda yang sama dengan tanda kemurnian _Estelle_. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil, semuanya terlihat sangat frustasi terutama Yunho ahjussi. Sebagai kepala klan, ia sudah diberi tanggung jawab penuh terhadap permasalahan _Thread_ karena klan Cyan sudah dipercaya sebagai pewaris sifat kemurnian _Estelle_ sejak ratusan abad yang lalu"

"Tanda? Tanda apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Ditanya seperti itu Yerim membulatkan matanya hiperbolis, namun setelah teringat akan suatu hal. Ia terlihat maklum atas mengatasinya.

"Jika _Astra_ murni memiliki tanda bintang di pusat dadanya. Maka _Estelle_ murni memiliki tanda pula di tubuhnya, Oppa" ucap Yerim menjelaskan, sedangkan aku menyimak ucapannya dengan baik-baik. " _Estelle_ murni ditandai dengan tanda sayap di belakang punggungnya, karena asal mulanya _Estelle_ memang tercipta dari sayap kanan _Astra_ "

"Jika memang seperti itu..apa Sulli mempunyai tanda sayap di belakang punggungnya?" tanyaku secara spontan, dan yerim mengangguk akan hal itu.

"Ya, Sulli Eonni mempunyai tanda sayap di belakang punggungnya. Itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Sulli Eonni diduga sebagai _Estelle_ murni pada awalnya."

"Tapi, setahuku ia tidak mempunyai tanda seperti itu sejak kami masih kecil"

"Sulli Eonnie memang tidak mendapatkan tanda itu sejak lahir. Ia mendapatkannya ketika kondisi biologisnya sudah mencapai angka 10 tahun. Tepat saat bulan purnama, tanda itu diberikan kepada generasi cucu Estelle murni sebelumnya"

Dalam lamunanku, sekilas kuteringat bahwa Sulli memang mempunyai tanda ganjil di punggungnya. Saat _Thread_ diberlangsungkan pun ia memakai gaun dengan model punggung terbuka sehingga aku dapat melihat tanda itu di punggungnya. Seolah memperjelas bahwa ialah sang _Estelle_ yang sudah dipilih langsung oleh dewi Hera. Awalnya aku mengira tanda itu adalah luka bakar, aku sedikit terkejut jika _Estelle_ harus mempunyai tanda yang terlihat menyakitkan seperti itu.

"Lalu, mengapa Sulli tidak dapat ter- _Thread_ dengan _Astra_ murninya? bukankah ia memiliki tanda _Estelle_ itu?"

"Belum ada yang bisa memecahkan misteri itu, misteri antara tanda di punggung Sulli Eonni dan siapa _Estelle_ murni yang sebenarnya. Seluruh kerabat dibuat repot akan permasalahan ini. Jika _Thread_ tidak dilaksanakan kemungkinan besar bencana akan datang lebih cepat melanda bumi" ucap Yerim dengan raut wajah yang murung, aku pun mengelus bahunya lembut untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang sedang kacau. Jika Yerim saja sudah merasa seperti ini, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang Sulli rasakan saat ini di tempatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sulli? Apa kau tau bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku dengan khawatir, bagaimana pun juga sebagai sepupu yang baik, aku perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya di balai, mungkin ia sedang mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Tentunya ia tidak ingin menghadapkan wajahnya ke publik terlebih dahulu, ini adalah kondisi yang sulit baginya"

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan _Astra_? Apa kau mengetahuinya?" seharusnya aku tidak perlu menanyakan perihal keadaannya kepada Yerim, tidak seharusnya juga aku merasa peduli akan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Merespon ucapanku, wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia tutupi dengan kedua telapak tangannya kini mengarah menatapku dalam diam.

"Maksud Oppa, Chanyeol dari klan Firebrick?"

Ah, ya Firebrick Chanyeol. Aku hampir saja melupakan namanya.

"Ya, Firebrick Chanyeol" lidahku terasa kelu ketika mengucapkan namanya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa ragu-ragu untuk menanyakan lebih "Apa ia ikut turut serta ke balai desa?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Yerim terlihat mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian di beberapa waktu yang lalu "Ah ya! Ia ikut datang ke Balai desa. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja, mungkin karena ia adalah _Astra_ murni. Ia hanya cukup menunggu sampai _Estelle_ murni itu ditemukan"

Hah, ternyata ia bajingan berhati dingin.

"Oh ya! Aku hampir lupa!" Yerim menepuk dahinya pelan. Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti dengan pandangan yang sedikit mengejam, apa ada info lain yang sudah kulewatkan?

"Oppa, aku harus pergi ke tempat ibu untuk membawakannya bekal sekarang" Ucap Yerim terburu-buru bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Aku menatap pergerakannya yang sedikit gegabah, sanksi jika ia tidak akan menabrak sesuatu di depannya.

"Yasudah, hati-hatilah! Jangan lupa pakai mantel tebal karena cuaca sedang dingin" setelah mengucapkan hal itu, bahu Yerim menabrak daun pintu dengan hantaman cukup keras. Hah sudah kuduga, ia sangat ceroboh untuk tidak mengetahui ada sesuatu di depannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku ketika Yerim masih berdiam diri disana, menyentuh bagian yang mungkin saja masih terasa nyeri akibat hantaman itu.

Sebelum aku bangkit dari dudukku, Yerim tau saja sudah menghadapkan wajahnya kepadaku dengan senyuman lebar khas miliknya, ia pun pergi menutup pintu kamarku dengan bantingan yang cukup keras.

Selepas kepergiannya, pikiranku terus berlabuh ke ucapan Yerim sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar baru menyadari bahwa aku memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang _Thread_ atau semacamnya, dan itu membuatku marah dalam ingatan.

Ibu, kenapa ia harus menyembunyikan itu semua dariku?

BETWEEN ASTRA, ESTELLE, AND THREADED

Ketukan familiar yang akan terdengar biasanya berasal dari pintu kamarku, namun entah mengapa ketukan yang kali ini kudengar bersumber dari jendela kamar. Ketukan halus dengan ritme acak membuat suaranya nyaris tidak kudengar.

Omong-omong, siapa yang datang bertamu di malam hari? dan lagi, mengapa harus lewat jendela kamarku?

Dengan kecurigaan yang sudah hampir memupuk, Kuhampiri jendela kamarku yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Langkah yang kuambil terkesan ragu-ragu, merasa awas akan sosok yang mungkin saja keberadaannya tidak wajar untuk ditemui di pemukiman ini.

Akhir-akhir ini banyak berita beredar bahwa _Sluagh_ kerap mendatangi kastil-kastil untuk mencuri perhiasan dan barang berharga lainnya. Aku harus waspada jika itu memang benar adanya.

Ketika aku sudah sampai di depan jendela kamar, bukan _Sluagh_ lah yang aku dapati, melainkan sosok burung hantu mutan yang terlihat senang ketika mendapati perawakanku dari beningnya kaca jendela. Kubuka kaitannya, dan berkacak pinggang sebagai pernyambut, yang kutatap hanya tersenyum jenaka sembari melompat kecil memasuki lubang jendela kamarku.

"Lain kali, kau harus membuat gundukan tanah yang tinggi untuk mencapai jendela kamarku" ucapku sinis dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

Biasanya, kedatangan Kyungsoo adalah ajakan untuk pergi bermain. Entah bermain ke pinggir hutan atau pergi memancing ke tepi telaga, tak sungkan-sungkan ia akan membawaku pergi dengan membawa perizinan ibu sebelumnya, Ibu akan memperbolehkan itu jika ia adalah Kyungsoo.

Namun, jika dilihat dari sutra yang ia kenakan, nampaknya ia ingin pergi ke pesta atau ke acara perayaan. Jika memang itu benar adanya, mengapa ia harus tersasar ke kamarku terlebih dahulu? Dan lagi, kenapa harus lewat jendala di malam hari seperti ini?

"Apa hal yang membuatmu kemari?" tanyaku tanpa berlama-lama menunggu

"Kau berkata seolah kedatanganku adalah sesuatu hal yang ganjil"

"Kedatanganmu memang bukanlah suatu hal yang baru. Namun ini kali pertamanya kau tidak datang lewat pintu utama" ucapku dengan sorotan mata yang sedikit memicing, terkadang Kyungsoo sulit untuk ditebak, aku perlu mengetahui kebiasaannya terlebih dahulu untuk mengetahui apa maksud dari segala perbuatannya jika ia sudah mencapai fase seperti ini.

"Tidak salah lagi, kau memang sosok _Elvish_ yang peka" mengabaikan ucapanku, Ia tetap berjalan menuju tempat tidur "Hah, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak datang ke kamarmu"

Dengan perasaan yang ringan, ia hempaskan tubuh mininya di atas kasur. Ketika punggungnya sudah mendarat dengan lembut, desahan lega itu terdegar seakan ia baru saja datang dari perjalanan jauh. Sikap acuhnya membuatku merasa jengkel, karena, hey! Itu adalah kasurku, aku baru saja membereskan seprainya.

"Ah ya!" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo terbangun dan terduduk di tepi ranjangku, melontarkan pertanyaan spontan dengan bola matanya yang hampir mencuat keluar. "Kau tentunya masih ingat Crimson Kris bukan?"

"Crimson Kris?" kuulangi dengan pengucapan yang ringan. Namanya terasa tidak asing untuk kudengar, seperti aku pernah mendengar Elvish menyebut namanya. Namun untuk siapa dan di mana, aku tidak mengetahuinya. "Sepertinya, aku pernah mendengar namanya.."

"Astaga Baek!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya hiperbolis "Kau benar-benar tidak melupakannya kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku benar-benar lupa, atau aku memang tidak mengetahuinya. Jadi-"

"Astaga! Kau ini benar-benar" potong Kyungsoo dengan nada ucapan yang terburu-buru "Jika Kris tahu, ia pasti akan menyesal karena sudah mengundangmu ke acara perayaannya malam ini!"

Apa-apaan

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Iya acara perayaan!"

Acara perayaan? Ada apa dengan acara perayaan? Dan lagi, aku tidak ingat siapa itu Crimson Kris atau bala pengikutnya, demi dewa!

"Tunggu. Jadi, apa tujuan utamamu datang berkunjung kemari?" tanyaku sekali lagi, sedangkan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas sebagai respon dari pertanyaanku.

"Tentunya, untuk membawamu ikut bersamaku. Kris memintaku untuk membawamu datang ke acara perayaan yang ia buat malam ini. Tidak ada surat undangan jika kau memintanya"

Aku baru saja diundang oleh _Elvish_ yang sedang mengadakan acara perayaan di malam ini. Padahal aku sendiri tidak tau siapa dia, dan bagaimana rupanya "Tapi, aku tidak mengenalnya"

"Kau mengenalnya Baek, kalian saling mengenal. Jika kris tidak mengenalmu untuk apa ia mengundangmu datang ke acaranya" dan ucapan Kyungsoo membuatku terdiam sesaat.

Crimson Kris... Crimson Kris... Aku tidak mempunyai memori apapun dengan nama itu. Entah aku tidak dapat menemuinya di kotak ingatanku atau memang potongan memori itu pernah ada namun terpaksa untuk dihilangkan.

"Mungkin saja kau lupa, ingatanmu kan sangat buruk" sambungnya kembali

"Ah... kau benar juga"

Ucapan Kyungsoo memang benar adanya, ingatanku memang sangat buruk, jika ia tidak memberikan suatu pengalaman yang berkesan, aku tidak akan mengingatnya dan hanya akan menganggap keberadaannya bagai angin lalu. Tapi tetap saja, alasan itu terdengar sangat kurang ajar.

"Bagaimana ini, Kyungsoo?" Tanyaku gelisah, bagaimana pun juga aku merasa buruk karena tidak dapat mengingatnya, terlebih ia telah mengundangku ke acara perayaannya malam ini. hantaman itu terasa 2 kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Kau akan mengingatnya nanti" ucapnya berusaha menenangkan kegelisahanku "Maka dari itu, Kau harus datang. Tanpa penolakan."

"Eh? T-tapi..Aku-"

"Kris pasti akan terluka jika kau tidak menerima undangannya" Potong Kyungsoo entah untuk keberapa kalinya, mendapati perkataan buntu seperti itu membuat garis bibirku semakin tertarik kebawah karena tidak dapat mengelak ajakannya.

"Kyungsoo, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana ibuku kan? Ia pasti tidak akan megizinkanku pergi"

Bukannya aku tidak ingin, hanya saja untuk menghadapi ibu adalah hal yang tersulit. Aku tidak akan dibiarkannya keluar dari sangkar yang sudah ia buat sendiri. Sangkar tak kesat mata namun tetap tak dapat kutembus dengan mudah.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan ide untuk hal itu Baek. Kau tidak usah khawatir" Ucapnya tenang seolah ia dapat mengatasi permasalahan itu dengan mudah.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa idemu itu? Apa kau ingin menemui Ibuku untuk meminta izin darinya?" tanyaku antusias, Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tegas.

"Itu adalah cara lama"

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percayaa "Jangan bilang kau ingin mengajakku kabur?"

Dan anggukan tegasnya membuatku semakin terperangah.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko apapun!" tolakku hiperbolis

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku dulu, kita akan-"

"Terakhir kali kau meninggalkanku, aku hampir disantap oleh Cerberus!" potongku cepat-cepat, tak ingin membiarkan racun persuasifnya mempengaruhi pikiranku.

"Itu adalah kasus yang berbeda! Dengarkan aku dulu dan biarkan aku selesai berbicara" sembari mengatakan itu, ia merogoh tangannya ke dalam tas sandang untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana, ketika barang yang ia cari sudah berada di genggamam, ia sodorkan barang itu ke hadapanku.

Sebuah toples dengan tampilan tak ada istimewanya.

"Aku sudah membawa _Brownie_ " Toples itu berwarna hitam dengan lubang udara di atas tutupnya. Terlihat bergetar-getar dengan sendirinya seolah sesuatu yang berada di dalam sana memaksa untuk dibebaskan.

" _Brownie_?"

"Ya, _Brownie_!" Kyungsoo pun membuka tutup toples itu, memperlihatkan sosok liliput kecil yang tengah menatap kami ragu-ragu.

"Kau mendapatkannya dari mana?" tanyaku

"Aku membelinya, dengan harga yang mahal"

"Terakhir kau memelihara Odie, ia langsung pergi melarikan diri 2 hari setelah kau membelinya"

 _Odie_ adalah nama hamster buntal milik Kyungsoo, yang entah mengapa dapat pergi melarikan diri dengan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh buntalan lemak. Aku ingat betul bagaimana tangisan Kyungsoo di hari itu, kehilangan _Odie_ , sama saja ia harus kehilangan uang saku yang sudah ia kumpulkan berbulan-bulan lamanya, Kyungsoo membeli _Odie_ dengan harga yang cukup mahal.

" _Odie_?" Kyungsoo terlihat tersinggung ketika aku menyebut nama 'mantan' peliharaannya "Bagaimanapun _Brownie_ itu berbeda!"

Aku berdecih sedang Kyungsoo terlihat senang memainkan liliput kecil itu "Memangnya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?"

"Kegunaannya?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias, ia pun mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya tinggi-tinggi, terlihat bangga memperkenalkan peliharaan barunya dengan dramatis " _Brownie_ dapat berubah menjadi apapun, karena kemampuan itulah aku membelinya agar dapat dimanfaatkan"

Berubah menjadi apapun?

Dalam sekali tangkap, aku dapat menebak apa ide yang ingin ia lakukan "Jadi, kau ingin ia menyamar menjadi aku?"

"Setidaknya ibumu perlu melihat perawakanmu yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang" jawabannya tidak membuatku terkejut sama sekali, kadang idenya memang terkesan berbeda dari yang lain. Entah itu ide cemerlang atau terkesan konyol, kau hanya perlu memilahnya dari puluhan kemungkinan. Dan hal yang menguntungkan adalah, ide Kyungsoo memang selalu cemerlang.

"Ya, tuan pintar. Kalau begitu aku akan ikut" walaupun ia memberikan raut wajah datarnya kepadaku, aku yakin di dalam hatinya ia pasti merasa senang jika sudah disanjung seperti itu.

"Ayo cepat ganti bajumu! Kau punya waktu kurang lebih 1 jam lagi untuk bersiap-siap!" Kyungsoo pun mendorong tubuhku agar dapat bergerak lebih cepat. Ia membantuku untuk sedikit menyesuaikan warna sutra yang sekiranya akan terlihat pas dengan tema acara perayaan Kris malam ini.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Tanyaku sembari menunjuk sutra berwarna putih gading kepadanya. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari memasang wajah yang menyebalkan.

"Sudah kubilang warna hitam saja"

"Tidak, aku tidak seperti dirimu yang setiap hari terlihat suram" Aku pun mengambil sutra biru muda dari lemariku dan menunjukkan sutra itu ke hadapannya "Bagaimana dengan ini?"

Kyungsoo terlihat menimbangnya sesaat sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk persetujuan "Warna biru terlihat cocok ketika kau memakainya"

"Tentu! Namaku Cyan Baekhyun untuk alasan itu"

"Hey, itu tidak dapat dijadikan tolak ukur. Aku menyukai warna hitam namun aku bukan berasal dari Klan Ebony" ucap Kyungsoo. Aku menghiraukannya sedang terus berusaha untuk mengikat lapisan sutra itu di tubuhku. Melihatku yang kepayahan, Kyungsoo akan datang membantu untuk mempersiapkan penampilanku, karena jumlah lapisan sutraku lebih banyak dari yang ia pakai, tentunya akan memakan waktu lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Lapisan sutra yang kupakai memang lebih banyak dari Elvish yang lain, selain untuk menghangatkan diri, lapisan sutra yang berlebih juga aku gunakan untuk menutupi bekas luka di belakang punggungku. Ibu selalu menyuruhku untuk tetap menutupinya dengan alasan tertentu.Ia beralasan bahwa luka itu terlihat sangat mengerikan untuk dilihat, dan menutupinya dengan balutan sutra adalah hal yang terbaik demi kenyamanan. Aku sendiri pun tidak pernah mencoba untuk melihatnya lewat cermin, karena luka itu bisa saja membuatku teringat akan traumaku.

Tataan rambut yang terakhir, dan sedikit polesan madu di bibir. Aku dapat memastikan bahwa aku sudah cukup tampan untuk menghadiri acara perayaan Kris. Sebelum kepastian yang sudah matang dan lompatan dari jendela kamar, Kyungsoo akan memastikan Brownie untuk berubah wujud terlebih dahulu.

Sosok liliput kecil itu berubah menjadi diriku yang lain, Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk berbaring dan berselimut di atas kasurku, melihat Brownie yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi aku yang lain membuatku sedikit bergidik ngeri. Seakan aku baru saja melihat sosok diriku yang sangat menurut kepada Kyungsoo, jika itu benar terjadi, aku tidak ingin membayangkannya lagi.

Setelah semuanya dirasa cukup beres, kami menuruni tingginya jendela kamar melewati gundukan tanah yang sudah Kyungsoo buat sebelumnya. Ketika kami sudah berpijak di atasnya gundukan itu terus menyusut sampai pijakan kami menyatu dengan tanah. Kami berjalan dengan langkah yang minim agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan apapun terhadap Ibu dan Yerim yang sedang berada di dalam kastil.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku keluar malam, dan tentu saja sensasinya terasa begitu menyenangkan, sensasi akan takutnya kecurigaan yang timbul dan sensasi dari semilir angin malam yang menyentuh permukaan kulitku yang dingin membuatku tergigil senang. Ah- aku merindukan udara luar.

"Apa pemukiman Crimson terletak jauh dari pemukiman ini?" tanyaku

"Tidak, pemukiman Crimson terletak berdampingan dengan pemukiman Firebrick. Kastil keluarga Kris adalah Kastil yang terbesar di sana, kita tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya di malam hari" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang terus fokus ke depan. Menyadari Kyungsoo yang tahu akan segalanya, pertanyaan perihal kedekatan Kyungsoo dengan Kris tiba-tiba muncul di pikiranku.

"Apa kau sedekat itu dengan Kris? Kau bahkan sampai rela membujukku karena permintaannya"

"Keluargaku sudah berhutang budi kepada keluarganya, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah bersikap baik kepada mereka" pandangannya yang sedari tadi ia sorotkan ke jalanan kini ia alihkan untuk menatapku "Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingat Kris, Baek?"

"Apa ada gunanya jika aku berbohong?"

"Ah. Baiklah" pandangannya kini ia alihkan kembali ke depan "Yang terpenting jangan memasang wajah bodoh ketika kita berada di sana"

Kami terus berjalan beriringan dalam diam, keterdiaman itu hingga akhirnya membawa kami memasuki kawasan pemukiman Crimson yang di dominasi oleh warna kemerahan di setiap aspeknya. Warna yang sangat kontras dengan apa yang biasa aku temui di daerah pemukimanku, warna yang terlihat nyalang dan gahar dengan konsep yang tegas.

"Omong-Omong, bagaimana dengan Klanmu? Apa kalian sudah mencari _Estelle_ murninya?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo sedikit membuatku terdiam, _Thread_ memang unsur yang sangat penting bagi bumi Arda, tentunya permasalahan ini sudah sampai ke masing-masing telinga Klan. Aku tidak dapat menyalahi Kyungsoo atas semua itu. Aku berada di dalam lingkarannya, mau tak mau aku akan terlibat.

"Sampai saat ini. jawabannya tetap sama" Kyungsoo bergeming akan jawaban itu.

"Bagaimana denga sulli? Apa ia-"

"Kau seharusnya tau jawabannya, Kyung" potongku cepat-cepat, mendapati situasi yang seperti ini Kyungsoo hanya menatapku simpati dan tidak banyak memberi komentar. _Thread_ bukanlah suatu komponen yang dapat dijadikan lelucon atau suatu pembicaraan ringan yang bisa kau bicarakan di dalam keadaan apapun. Pembicaraan yang sensitif terkadang memang harus segera dihentikan sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi permasalahan yang panjang.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sembari menendang bebatuan kerikil di hadapannya dan aku pun terlihat tidak ada bedanya. Merasa canggung luar biasa.

"Baek, kita akan segera sampai" Ucap Kyungsoo memperingati. Dalam jarak 10 meter dari tempatku kini terlihat sebuah kastil besar dengan tinggi yang kontras dengan bangunan di sekelilingnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kastil miliknya akan sebesar itu" Ucapku sambil memandang bangunan itu dengan pandangan takjub. Kastilnya besar sekali! Kira-kira tingginya 2 kali lebih tinggi dari kastilku, dan wow itu sungguh bukan main-main.

"Itulah hasil dari usaha yang independen" sahutnya

"Memangnya, Keluarga Kris mempunyai usaha apa?" tanyaku

"Usaha _Beer_ " jawabnya.

"Wow, apakah kita akan pesta _Beer_ malam ini?"

"Kau bahkan tidak dapat menghabiskan botol pertama" mendengar ucapannya, aku tertawa ringan dan Kyungsoo akan menyahutinya dengan kekehannya yang tertahan. Mencairkan suasana canggung yang sebelumnya tidak dapat tertahankan.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini. aku dapat melihat 4 _Dwarfs_ yang berdiri tegap di pintu masuk utama. Raut wajah mereka berubah lunak ketika kami berjalan mendekat, _Dwafs_ itu bersikap dengan semestinya seolah ia tau bahwa kami adalah tamu undangan, seperti membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan kami masuk ke dalam. Sebagai imbal, tak segan-segan salah satu _Dwarfs_ dengan topi berwarna hijau lumut menepuk pantatku dengan keras, membuatku tersentak akan perlakuannya yang sangat tidak sopan.

"Hey!" teriakku tak terima, sedangkan _Dwarfs_ dengan topi hijau lumut itu hanya tertawa renyah sembari melakukan tarian kemenangan.

"Jangan hiraukan _Dwarfs_ , sebagian dari mereka memang bertingkah seperti itu" Ucap Kyungsoo.

Kini kami sudah dihadapi oleh lorong kastil bak lorong kerajaan. Di sana, aku melihat _Elvish_ pria dengan warna rambut kepirangan sedang berbincang akrab dengan sosok yang terlihat seperti teman sebayanya. Kyungsoo pun menunjuk perawakannya dengan senyuman yang lebar. "Itu dia, Kris" dan aku mengiyakan informasinya dengan berjalan mendekat.

Kami berjalan menghampiri pria itu dan Kyungsoo pun memanggilnya dengan sahutan yang akrab "Hey, Kris" panggilan Kyungsoo membuat Kris membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap kami. Ketika pandangan kami bertemu, ia lah yang pertama tersenyum lebar kepadaku.

Raut wajahnya tegas dan maskulin, hidung bangir dan sorotan mata tajamnya semakin memperjelas ketampanannya. Dan dari segala aspek yang tertera ada satu hal yang paling kuperhatikan dari yang lain, yaitu alis tebalnya.

Ah ya! Si pirang dengan alis yang tebal! Crimson Kris! Aku mengingatnya! Aku pernah membantu Kris untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir akademi miliknya, mungkin saja itulah alasan mengapa ia mengundangku ke acara perayaannya malam ini.

"Wah, kau benar-benar datang, Baek!" baritone yang terdengar terasa kontras dengan nada senang di dalam intonasi ucapannya "Bagaimana dengan kabarmu, Baek?"

Kyungsoo menyiku lengan kiriku dengan pelan, sembari berbisik dengan suara minim yang terdengar seperti 'hey keparat, kau sudah ingat sekarang?'.

Melihatku yang masih terdiam kaku karena bisikan itu, alis Kris menukik ke atas karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dari ucapannya

"Baekhyun?

Suara dalamnya sekali lagi menyadarkanku "Ah ya, tentu saja baik. Kris"

Kris mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah kami berdua secara bergantian.

"Ayo masuk ke ruang makan, acara perayaan kelulusanku akan segera dimulai"

OoOoOoOo

Sesuai perkiraan, permukaan meja saji sudah dipenuhi oleh tumpukan botol _Beer_ yang kira-kira berjumlah lebih dari 50 botol jika aku harus menghitungnya. Tumpukan botol _Beer_ itu terletak berdampingan dengan puluhan piring berisi makanan lezat dengan porsi yang cukup besar, dari jumlah tamu yang datang, kira-kira kurang dari 20 tamu hadir untuk ikut memeriahkan. Apa dengan jumlah ini kami semua dapat memakan semuanya dalam sekali lahap?

Aku duduk di dekat jendela, berjarak 3 kursi dari kursi utama di mana kris menyantap makanannya. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah kiriku sedang kursi di sebelah kananku belum ada yang menempati. Di hadapanku, terlihat _Elvish_ wanita tengah memainkan rambut pirangnya dengan gelisah. Matanya biru pucat dan dingin seperti langit musim salju, dengan ukuran mata seperti itu ia terlihat dapat teriak kapan saja.

Sedangkan di arah jarum jam 2, aku mendapati _Elvish_ wanita dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang menjuntai melebihi dada, terlihat anggun dan dingin di waktu yang bersamaan. Matanya berwarna merah kecoklatan, gelap dan dalam. Mungkin ia adalah teman akademi Kris, ia terlihat dewasa dan cantik sekali.

Hampir seluruh dari _Elvish_ wanita yang hadir terlihat sangat cantik dan dewasa, mungkin mereka adalah kawanan Kris di akademi tinggi. Jika memang seperti itu, aku sepatutnya iri. Kyungsoo pernah berkata bahwa akademi tinggi adalah surganya wanita cantik. Aku sebagai penganut sistem _Homeschooling_ hanya dapat gigit jari.

Aku mengambil beberapa manisan arbei segar dari keranjang buah yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatku, dan memakannya satu persatu sebagai pengiring rasa bosan karena ucapan pembuka Kris yang tak juga kunjung selesai. Setelah Kris menyudahi sesi basa basinya, para _Pixies_ terbang berkeliaran mengantar makanan manis sebagai pembuka di masing-masing piring tamu.

Yippie! Aku suka makanan manis!

Aku memilih untuk mengambil _Strawberry cheese cake_ dari segala makanan manis yang disajikan, ibu suka membuatkannya ketika aku sedang ulang tahun. Aku sanggup menghabiskan satu loyang tanpa toleran sedikitpun.

Ketika ingin menyantapnya, suara deritan pintu mengalihkan perhatianku, kudapati _Elvish_ pria sedang membuka pintu. Aku menatapnya dan ia juga balas menatapku. Kris terlihat senang atas kehadiran pria itu, ia melambaikan tangannya senang sambil berujar "Hey Chanyeol, akhirnya kau datang!"

Yang dipanggil membalas sapaan itu dengan senyuman tipisnya, ia kembali menatapku dalam diam dan berjalan menghampiri kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah kananku. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku dalam-dalam, kenapa ia ada disini? Dan hey, kenapa aku harus duduk bersebelahan dengannya?

Wanita di hadapanku merubah raut wajahnya dan terlihat senang atas kedatangan Chanyeol, ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol walaupun sia-sia karena terhalang oleh meja makan "Sifatmu yang suka terlambat tak hilang-hilang juga, Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol mencuri pandangannya ke arahku "Yah, ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan"

"Sepupuku ini memang selalu sibuk Ahreum, jika kau tidak tau" Kris menimpali, sedang Chanyeol tidak membenarkan atau menyangkal ucapan itu.

Kris dan Chanyeol bersepupu?

Ah aku baru saja melupakan fakta bahwa klan Crimson dan Firebrick memang kerabat dekat. Jadi wajar saja jika mereka masih memiliki hubungan kekerabatan.

Namun, kenapa aku harus peduli? lebih baik aku makan saja dari pada pusing-pusing memikirkan apa hubungan antara Kris, Chanyeol, ataupun Ahreum.

Setelah _Strawberry cheese cake_ , aku mengambil potongan daging apa saja yang ada di hadapanku, entah itu daging babi, sapi atau domba, aromanya tercium sedap dan berkuah kari kental. Perutku terasa keroncongan, langsung saja kuambil satu irisan untuk kusantap.

Daging yang kini kusantap nyatanya adalah daging lembu muda yang dipanggang dengan resapan bumbu rempah, rasa manis dan pedas daging terasa amat pas dilidah. Roti mentega yang terletak di masing-masing piring hidangan terasa renyah di permukaan luar, dan terasa lembut di dalam.

Aku menghabiskan kira-kira 3 porsi makanan, tidak ada yang ambil pusing akan hal itu. Kyungsoo terlihat biasa memaklumi dan Kris terlihat senang melihat nafsu makanku. Makanan lezat memang tidak menyehatkan, sudah lama rasanya aku tidak menyantap daging mentega dengan minyak yang berlebih, dan juga kentang goreng saus berkalori yang biasanya akan kusantap diam-diam ketika ibu sedang tidak ada di kastil.

Aku memakan semuanya sampai perutku terasa penuh dan hampir meledak. Aku duduk tak berdaya di atas kursi meja makan, menyandarkan tubuhku yang tiba-tiba terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Ruang makan hampir tidak berpenghuni, semuanya sudah turun ke lantai bawah menuju halaman utama dimana acara perayaan inti akan dimulai. Melihatku yang tidak memiliki niatan sedikitpun untuk bergerak membuat Kyungsoo mencondongan tubuhnya ke arahku

"Hey, kau tidak mau ke bawah?" tanyanya

"Perutku terasa penuh sekali"

"Tentu saja, kau makan seperti babi"

Aku mendengus mendengar ucapannya "Pergi saja duluan, aku akan menyusul"

Kyungsoo menarik lenganku untuk berdiri sedang aku menahannya "Tidak, kau harus ikut bersamaku"

"Aku tidak yakin bisa berjalan"

"Kau bisa menggelinding kalau begitu, aku akan membantu untuk menendangmu"

Aku berdecih sedang menghempaskan tangannya yang terjulur membantuku untuk bangkit dari tempat duduk "Minggir kau, aku bisa bangun sendiri"

Kini kami sudah memasuki halaman utama walau harus berjalan dengan langkah yang teramat pelan, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk berjalan cepat di keadaan perut yang terisi penuh, untungnya Kyungsoo sabar menemaniku walau kadang ia akan berceloteh ' Aku seperti sedang menemani wanita hamil' atau ' Kau berjalan seperti babi'.

Ada sekitar 5 _MoonElvish_ sedang memainkan alat musik seperti genderang dan gitar untuk menciptakan instrumen pengiring acara. Beberapa ada yang asik menyantap kudapan yang disediakan khusus untuk acara perayaan inti, beberapa juga ada yang asik bermain air di kolam renang yang tersedia khusus di halaman utama kastil.

"Baekhyun, kau ingin berenang?" tawar Kyungsoo kepadaku, sedang aku menggelengkan kepalaku tegas menolak tawarannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak bisa berenang"

"Berhentilah bergurau"

Aku memutar bola mataku malas "Tidak Kyungsoo" kucuri pandanganku ke arah Chanyeol yang terlihat asyik bermain air dengan Ahreum dah salah satu _Elvish_ pria yang entah siapa namanya. "Aku duduk saja di sana"

"Hah baiklah" setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyungsoo melepas lilitan sutra hitamnya -menyisakan celana dalam yang bisa juga dipakai untuk pergi berenang- dan melemparnya kearahku "Pegang sutraku oke? Jangan sampai basah"

Belum sempat aku protes, tau saja Kyungsoo sudah menyeburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam. _Elvish-Elvish_ yang terkena cipratan air berteriak protes ke arah Kyungsoo, sedang ia hanya tertawa jenaka sebagai balasannya.

Dengan terpaksa, aku berjalan menuju kursi halaman sembari membawa lapisan sutra milik Kyungsoo. Kuperhatikan satu persatu _Elvish_ yang sedang asyik bermain di dalam kolam renang, di antara mereka ada si cantik arah jarum jam 2, sedang asyik bermain dan bercengkrama dengan kawanannya. Tiba-tiba aku menyesali keputusanku, bisa saja aku ikut bergabung dan melakukan sedikit pendekatan, hey tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?

"Baekhyun" tau-tau Kris datang menghampiriku dengan segelas _Wine_ nya, ia mengambil duduk di sebelahku dengan tubuh dan rambut yang basah "Kau tidak ikut bergabung?"

"Bolehkah aku?" tanyaku sedikit berbasa basi, Kris menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil sembari sesekali menyesap _Wine_ nya

"Tentu saja, kau diundang untuk hal itu"

"Baiklah" Aku pun bangkit dari dudukku dan melepas lilitan sutraku, merasa semangat untuk mendekati si cantik arah jarum jam 2 itu. Kris masih terduduk di sana, terus melihat pergerakanku yang sedang melepas lilitan kain di tubuhku, entah mengapa ditatap seperti itu membuatku merasa sedikit gugup.

"Kau tidak mau melepas lilitan sutra itu?" tanya Kris ketika masih mendapati adanya lilitan sutra yang melapisi dadaku.

"Ya, di punggungku ada bekas luka serius. Aku tidak ingin ada yang merasa tidak nyaman melihatnya" ucapku sembari melipat lilitan kain sutraku, dan meletakkannya di atas kursi.

"Itu salah, Baek" Kris pun membalik tubuhnya, memperlihatkan bekas luka yang terlihat mengerikan tercetak di punggung tulang ekornya "Aku mendapati bekas luka ini ketika aku masih kecil, namun aku tidak mempunyai niatan untuk menutupinya sedikit pun"

Aku sedikit meringis melihat luka itu, entah mengapa hal itu membuatku teringat akan perih di luka punggungku.

"Percaya dirilah terhadap tubuhmu, Baek. Jangan pernah berusaha untuk menutupi apapun" Kris pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke arahku "Jadi, lepaslah lilitan kain sutramu itu"

Entah mengapa, bujukan Kris sedikit mempengaruhiku. Aku menatapnya ragu-ragu sembari memegang ujung lipatan kain sutraku. Kris yang melihat keraguanku hanya tersenyum meyakinkan sambil terus menungguku untuk melepas kaitannya.

"Jangan ragu-ragu, Baekhyun" dan setelah bujukan terakhir, aku melepas lilitan kain yang menutupi luka bakarku dengan mantab sekaligus perasaan gugup. Ini pertama kalinya aku membiarkan luka bakarku terlihat di depan umum, tentu saja aku berhak merasa gugup.

Setelah lilitan kain itu terlepas dengan sempurna. Aku dapat merasakan kelegaan yang berpusat di dadaku. Berbanding balik terhadap apa yang kurasakan, suara tawa yang ramai di sahutkan tiba-tiba hilang dalam sekejab, mendapati perubahan yang drastis membuat alisku mengerut bingung, Kris terlihat sama denganku, ia menatap _Elvish_ lain yang aku punggungi dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba, aku kedapatan yang lain sedang menarik lenganku dan menyentuh kedua bahuku dengan kencang, ia adalah Kyungsoo. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah pucat pasi, sedang aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"B-Baekhyun, aku tau kalau kau memang mempunyai bekas luka di punggungmu" tiba-tiba nafasnya sedikit tercekat dengan bulir air yang mengalir di sekitar bibir dan wajahnya, bibirnya bergetar, seperti tersengat racun _Scylla_ yang luar biasa berbahaya."N-namun..." ucapnya dengan nada tersendat 'A-aku tidak pernah tau jika kau mempunyai tanda yang sama dengan Sulli. Baek"

Apa maksudmu?

Aku mencelos mendengar ucapannya, apa ia pikir aku adalah sang _Estelle_ murni? si keparat ini, lelucon apalagi yang berusaha ia buat? "Kyungsoo, jangan bergurau aku-"

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda Baek!" Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak, menatapku dengan keputus asaan "Untuk apa aku berbohong kepadamu!"

Kris yang masih terduduk di kursi halaman segera bangkit untuk melihat luka bakar di punggungku. Ketika ia sudah memastikannya, wajahnya sama berubah pucat pasi dengan milik Kyungsoo, tatapan itu benar-benar membuatku merasa tidak nyaman

"Baek, Kyungsoo benar. Kau memiliki tanda yang.." kris menggantung ucapannya "Maaf jika aku bicara tidak sopan, tapi entah mengapa bekas lukamu sangat mirip dengan tanda _Estelle_ murni"

Aku menatap keduanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya "Aku tidak percaya kalian menjadikan _Thread_ sebagai bahan lelucon!" perlahan, aku memundurkan langkahku menjauh dari mereka, dan mengedarkan tatapan ke yang lainnya. Namun, yang kudapati juga tidak ada bedanya, semuanya terlihat sama pucat pasinya dengan Kris maupun Kyungsoo. "Mengapa kalian semua menatapku seperti itu! persetan dengan semua ini!"

Tidak ada satupun yang menimpali, yang mana membuatku merasa takut dan naif di saat yang bersamaan. Takut-takut kualihkan pandanganku ke surai kemerahan yang ada di sana, tengah menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Entah apa perasaan asing yang kurasakan saat ini, tiba-tiba aku menangis terisak. Perasaanku berubah menjadi kacau ketika mendapati tatapannya yang berubah sendu seakan menatapku penuh rindu.

Samar-samar, aku mendapati tetesan air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Dan juga tanda bintang di dadanya yang bersinar sangat terang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Catatan Author :

Hai Fellas~

Adakah yang menunggu FF ini? hehehe

Mungkin ceritanya emang terkesan banyak basa-basi, maaf kalau kalian emang bosen sama jalan ceritanya sekalipun juga aku gabisa menghilangkannya karena basa basi dalam membuat cerita itu emang ciri khasku(?). Selain itu aku sengaja masukin banyak basa-basi karena lewat itu aku bisa ngejelasin inti permasalahan cerita secara bertahap. Jadi gamungkin kan cerita baru mulai langsung boom! Banyak konfliknya.

Btw aku suka banget sama sosok Baekhyun yang _brothercomplex_ , dewasa dan sayang bener sama adiknya yang manja dan kekanakan. Ngebayanginnya aja bener-bener kerasa _lovely_ banget, pasti seru tuh punya kakak kayak Baekhyun gitu hehew~

Dan juga, untuk yang nanya apa nanti ada adegan KaiSoo dan HunHan. Sebisa mungkin aku bakalan masukin adegan mereka walaupun cuman sekilas, karena ff ini povnya baekhyun jadi plotnya pasti fokus sama hubungan ChanBaek aja. But, aku akan sebisa mungkin munculin hubungan HunHan dan Kaisoo juga di sini!

Oh ya, maaf kalau aku emang updatenya lama. Karena ff bergenre fantasy punya nilai tantangan lebih sampai aku butuh konsentrasi lebih juga untuk menyelesaikan satu chapternya. Ditambah lagi, banyak istilah-istilah aneh yang aku buat sendiri, dan juga sebelum menyinggung masalah dewa, magis, hewan-hewan mitologi dan yang lainnya, aku perlu baca-baca dulu sumbernya di internet. Jadi yah.. aku perlu menyesuaikan apa aja yang cocok buat dimasukin ke cerita aku.

Waw, ternyata banyak juga ya cuitannya.

Untuk yang baca sampai tulisan ini, terima kasih banyak ya!

Ditunggu follow, review dan favnya ya! Untuk yang sider, gapapa dan cepatlah tobat nak/?

Big loves,

 **HapkidoTwink**


	3. Benang 3

[ Benang 3,1 - Fuchsia Haejin ; Benang merah yang kusut]

 _** scene ini mengandung alur mundur **_

Semua orang berkata bahwa aku patut merasa bersyukur. Sebenarnya, aku merasa terbebani. Haruskah aku patut untuk merasakannya?

Hingga detik ini, aku tidak dapat merasakan adanya hal yang spesial di dalam hidupku. Semuanya mengalir bagaikan air, mengaliri sela-sela bebatuan besar atau berinisiatif untuk menghancurkan senyawanya hingga melebur dengan aliran cerita yang sudah di atur oleh sang pencipta.

Singkatnya, aku merasa diriku tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali.

Berkali-kali, aku terus bertanya kepada diriku sendiri. Apa menjadi anak dari sang _Estelle_ murni dapat di kategorikan sebagai _Elvish_ yang beruntung?

Mempunyai ibu bernotabene _Estelle_ murni tidak memberikan pengaruh besar ke dalam hidupku. Semuanya beranggapan segalanya dapat dinilai dari segi materil. Mereka juga menganggap bahwa interaksi antar sesama harus sesuai dengan tingkatan sosial yang selalu dielu-elukan untuk memberi sekat antara satu sama lain.

Kenyataannya itu hanyalah sebuah teori aneh yang selalu dibicarakan oleh sekelompok jiwa yang fana, aku tidak pernah menganggap adanya keberadaan teori itu. Aku membenci pikiran bodoh mereka. Pemikiran jongkok yang dihasilkan mampu menguasai satu persatu jiwa yang fana. Anggapan itu tak lain membuat mereka terlihat naif. Bahkan terlalu naif untuk merasa enggan menjabat tanganku di upacara penerimaan murid baru.

Aku tidak tahu status ayah dan ibu ternyata memberikan pengaruh sebesar ini. jika saja aku mengetahuinya dari awal, aku lebih memilih untuk menyelimutinya saja dari publik.

Bukan, bukan berarti aku telah mengumbar-umbarkan identitasku sebelumnya. Hanya saja, aku yang dulunya merasa dangkal tidak pernah berpikir bahwa anggukan kepala yang kujadikan sebagai jawaban ternyata mempunyai pengaruh besar terhadap dunia pergaulan akademiku.

' _Hey, apakah kau Elvish Trella? Anak pilihan Astra dan Estelle?'_

Satu pertanyaan yang mampu memberi sekat, dan anggukan kepala yang semakin memperparah keadaan dapat merubah semuanya. Itu adalah kesalahan yang fatal. Fatal dalam definisiku sendiri tentunya.

Tentu aku berhak untuk menyebutnya sebagai kefatalan! asumsi-asumsi aneh itu bahkan sudah menyebar sampai ke seluruh kalangan siswa/i akademi dan melilit otak mereka sampai menciut sebatas biji kacang kenari, atau mungkin bisa lebih kecil dari itu.

' _Fuchsia Haejin, Dia adalah Elvish Thrella. Apakah, kita yang hanyalah Elvish biasa pantas untuk berteman dekat dengannya? '_

' _Apa kau bercanda? Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula, apakah kau tidak merasa minder? Dia itu spesial! Dia adalah penerus dari Thread, kita tidak bisa main-main dengannya'_

Persetan dengan semua itu!

Sepertinya, kehidupan akademiku akan berakhir membosankan-lagi. Sama seperti sebelumnya.

Omong-omong, mungkin kalian akan berpikir bahwa aku adalah _Elvish_ kesepian yang kerjaannya selalu meratapi nasib kepada bintang. Tidak mempunyai barang kali satu teman. Selalu hidup sendirian. Bahkan jikalaupun aku membusuk, tak ada satupun yang menghiraukan. Tidak, tidak. Kehidupanku tentunya tidak senaas itu.

Aku tetap mempunyai teman- jika hanya sekedar tahu nama dapat dihitung ke daftar teman, tentunya aku mempunyai lebih dari dua- namun, maksud utamaku bukanlah hal itu. ini lebih spesial. tentu, kalian tahu maksudku bukan?

Siapa yang tidak menginginkan suatu hubungan pertemanan yang erat? Aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana asyiknya dunia ini jika aku mempunyai setidaknya 1 sahabat. Yang dapat berbagi pikiran, cerita dan pengalaman bersama-sama. Sederhana itulah pemikiranku. Namun tak ada satupun yang ingin mendaftar, atau bahkan tidak ada satupun yang mendekat!

Bahkan setelah memasuki minggu kedua pembelajaran. Aku tidak mempunyai teman dekat untuk saling berbagi bekal atau pergi makan siang bersama ketika jam bel kedua sudah dibunyikan.

Awalnya, aku berpikir bahwa aku dapat melaluinya dengan mudah. Namun, dunia akademi tinggi terasa sangat berbeda.

Menjelang ujian final. Pembimbing dari masing-masing bidang akademi banyak memberi kami tugas yang berat. Beberapa dapat aku selesaikan tanpa bantuan. Namun penelitian anatomi adalah bidang yang tersulit. Dengan waktu pengerjaan yang terbilang singkat, aku tidak dapat menyelesaikannya walau seharian suntuk kukerjakan demi mendapatkan sampel medis yang diinginkan.

Sebenarnya, penelitian anatomi tidaklah serumit itu. Dengan adanya keringanan beban, penelitian ini tentunya dapat dilaksanakan dengan mudah. Namun, keringanan itu sama sekali tidak memberikanku pengaruh barang kali sedikitpun!

Apalagi selain itu! hal yang melibatkan hubungan 'pertemanan'. Bahkan belum sempat aku berkedip, semuanya sudah mengklaim teman kelompoknya masing-masing.

Sekali lagi, aku sangat sensitif akan hal ini

Ini semua tidak adil!

Aku menatap pembimbing Younghwa dengan pandangan memohon. Namun, manik emeraldnya tidak bergeming sama sekali, ataupun memberikan tatapan belas kasihan pun ia sama sekali tidak melakukannya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, selagi menyentuh bahu kecilku dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan

"Aku akan memberikan materi yang lebih mudah kepadamu. Jadi, jangan berkecil hati seperti itu. oke?"

Aku mendengus, sedang terus bersidekap dada. Cih, sama sekali tidak menantang. Namun, jika aku diberi beban yang sama dengan kelompok yang lain, bisa-bisa aku dapat tercekik hingga tidak dapat bernafas.

Hah, mau bagaimana lagi. mau tak mau aku harus menerimanya.

Pembimbing Younghwa pun menyerahkan gulungan kertas itu kepadaku. aku menatapnya ragu-ragu selagi jemariku terangkat untuk menggapainya. Namun, belum sempat aku meraihnya, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras. Semuanya terlonjak dalam satu sentakan. Bahkan gulungan kertas itu hampir terguling jatuh dari genggaman.

Dari arah pandanganku, terlihat _Elvish_ pria tengah berdiri di daun pintu. Siswa/i sekelas menghela nafasnya tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya masing-masing, seperti sudah terbiasa dengan tabiat sang pelaku.

Aku mengernyit karena nyatanya aku sama sekali tidak terbiasa akan hal itu, apakah ada sataupun hal yang aku lewatkan? Apakah aku pernah membolos pelajaran? Tentu saja tidak. Setidak pedulinya, aku tetap ingat wajah teman kelasku satu persatu. Sepertinya dia adalah murid yang suka membolos di jam pelajaran karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya.

Penampilannya pun mendukung, Dia terlihat seperti berandalan, ataupun murid yang suka membolos pelajaran. Rambut peraknya senada dengan sutra yang sedang melekat di tubuhnya, sama-sama semrawut dan kusam. Namun, wajahnya cukup manis dan tampan untuk ukuran pribadi yang barbar. Sesaat visualnya membuatku jatuh hingga suara pembimbing Younghwa menyadarkanku.

"Silver Seojun! Sudah berapa kali kau terlambat di minggu ini?!" bentak pembimbing Younghwa membuat telingaku sedikit berdengung. Sedang yang dipanggil hanya menatap sang pembimbing dengan wajah termengku, merasa tidak bersalah sedikitpun.

Ia mengarahkan 4 jemarinya ke udara dengan tatapan datarnya "Mungkin baru 4 kali? Tidak apa asal belum menyentuh angka 7"

Pembimbing Younghwa pun menggeleng-geleng kepalanya tidak wajar "Yasudah cepat sana cari bangku yang kosong! Pelajaran akan segera dimulai"

Ia menyanggupi perintah itu dan menuju bangku kosong yang terletak di pojok kelas. Arah pandanganku terus mengikuti sampai ia benar-benar terduduk di atas kursinya. Murid pemalas memang tidak dapat dimengerti isi pikirannya. Bagaimana ia bisa maju jika hidup bersantai-santai seperti itu?

"Ah ya Seojun!" tiba-tiba pembimbing Younghwa memanggil kembali si kepala perak itu "Kebetulan sekali, Haejin membutuhkan pasangan kelompok untuk penelitian anatomi. Oleh karena itu, mumpung kau sama sekali belum mempunyai pasangan kau akan kupasangkan dengan Haejin untuk tugas penelitian ini"

eh?

Belum sempat aku menyudahi tamasya di pikiranku, aku sontak berteriak tidak terima membuat pembimbing Younghwa sedikit terlonjak dari tempatnya "Heh, apa-apaan itu!"

"Memangnya kenapa Haejin-ssi? Bukankah berdua lebih baik?" kacamata bulat dengan diameter kurang lebih 5 cm miliknya sedikit melorot akan pertanyaan itu. Pembimbing Younghwa menatapku dengan tatapan penuh selidik, sedangkan aku hanya dapat bergidik ngeri sebagai reaksi.

Yang benar saja, walaupun memang ada pepatah yang mengatakan berdua itu lebih baik. Di kondisi seperti ini tentunya sangat berbeda. lebih baik aku melakukannya sendiri daripada harus dipasangkan oleh _Elvish_ pemalas seperti dia!

"Aku tidak mau, pembimbing Younghwa. Jika berkenan, aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri saja" tolakku mentah-mentah. Sedangkan Seojun, objek yang tengah kubicarakan sedang membaringkan kepalanya kembali ke atas meja. Membenamkan wajah dilipatan tangannya dan bersikap seolah tidak peduli.

"Berdua lebih baik, Haejin"

"Tidak pembimbing Younghwa, aku tetap tidak mau aku-

"Haejin!"

"T-tapi!-

Seketika manik emeraldnya berubah menjadi pekat, yang mana membuatku ciut seketika. Aku mencicit mundur ketika menangkap aura tak senang terpancar dari sana. Pembimbing Younghwa memang dikenal dengan kekuatan mata intimidasinya. tak ada yang mampu mengelak keputusannya dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"B-baiklah! Aku akan sekelompok dengannya!" lidahku terasa kelu begitu mengucapkan kalimat itu, dan Pembimbing Younghwa tersenyum penuh kemenangan merasa dirinya tak terkalahkan

"Baiklah, pelajaran akan dimulai. Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing!"

Aku pun membalikkan tubuhku dan kembali ke tempat dudukku dengan bibir yang terus menggerutu. Ketika pantatku sudah mendarat penuh diatas bangku, aku langsung membenamkan wajahku di lipatan tanganku sembari meratapi, betapa naasnya kehidupan akademi tinggiku saat ini.

Pertama kalinya di dalam hidupku untuk mendapatkan teman kelompok, yang tak lain hanyalah seonggok cahaya empat dimensi yang mempunyai kepala keperakan dan wajah yang tampan. Ah mungkin wajah tidak dapat dinilai di dalam keadaan seperti ini, karena ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai nilai yang berarti jika wajahnya berkutil dan mempunyai porsi yang jelek.

Hah, dewa. apa tidak ada hal yang lebih baik kau berikan kepadaku saat ini?

 **BETWEEN ASTRA,ESTELLE AND THREAD**

Nampaknya Dewa sangat senang mempermainkan perasaanku atau bahkan duniaku saat ini. Aku sama sekali tidak tau persis kapan terakhir kalinya aku mengagumi _Elvish_ laki-laki. Yang terpenting, ini kali pertama aku merasakan karma. Karena nyatanya, Seojun mampu mematahkan segala pandangan burukku terhadapnya. Benar-benar mematahkannya, sampai hilang terlahap habis oleh jilatan api perapian yang sedang kurenungi malam ini.

Objek yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menganggu pikiranku, ada di sana. Sedang asyik merapihkan alat-alat penelitian yang kami pinjam dari akademi. Sedang aku hanya terdiam memperhatikan pergerakannya dari dekat perapian, sambil bergelung di selimut tebal miliknya yang terasa mendekapku hangat.

Seojun bukanlah _Elvish_ yang seburuk itu. Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir 3 bulan untuk menjalani projek bersama, aku merasa bahwa aku sudah jatuh telak kepadanya. Perlahan, sikap yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan mulai terungkap. Hal-hal sederhana yang mampu membuat hatiku berdebar.

Cara ia memandang kehidupan, dan jawaban dari segala pertanyaanku ia balas dengan jawaban yang ringkas, namun tetap memiliki makna yang dalam. Seperti alasan di balik pilihannya menjadi tabib, aku benar-benar merasa termotivasi akan hal itu.

Ternyata, Seojun adalah _Elvish_ yang sangat cerdik, dan pintar. Ia sangat tangkas dalam melakukan suatu pekerjaan. Dari segala nilai plus yang ada di dalam dirinya. ada satu komponen yang sukses membuatku jatuh telak. Yaitu, ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai ego di dalam dirinya.

Ia suka mengalah demi kebaikan, dan selalu memikirkan segala sesuatu dari berbagai sudut pandang. Ia tidak cepat mengambil kesimpulan, dan selalu memberikan kesempatanku untuk mengutarakan pendapat. Segalanya dapat diselesaikan dengan mudah jika bersamanya. Oleh karenanya, aku benar-benar merasa nyaman. Aku tidak pernah ragu akan hal itu

Memang benar, aku tidak boleh menilai sesuatu dari _cover_ nya saja

"Sudah tidak kedinginan lagi heh?" tau saja ia sudah menaruh wajahnya tepat di depan wajahku. aku sedikit tertegun dan memundurkan kepalaku sedikit, untuk mengulur jarak yang sempat terkikis.

"Tidak, aku kan bisa mengendalikan _Obellix_ api. Aku tentu bisa menghangatkan diriku sendiri" ucapku acuh, sedangkan Seojun hanya tertawa kecil dan membawa dirinya duduk di sampingku. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana interaksi kami bisa berjalan sampai sejauh ini, segala interaksi kecil yang kami buat, aku tetap menikmatinya.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau kembalikan selimutku?"

"Apa kau sudah mulai kedinginan?" ia mengangguk sebagai balasan, aku berdecih selagi memberikan selimut itu kepadanya, setelahnya aku menekuk kakiku dan memeluknya erat, untuk mencari kehangatan lain dari sana. Padahal, aku hanya pura-pura merajuk.

Seojun yang menyadari hal itu pun mendekat ke arahku. Ia merentangkan selimut tebalnya agar tubuh ringkihku dapat terbagi oleh balutan hangatnya, ia membawa diriku mendekat dengan sentuhan hangatnya di pinggangku. Awalnya aku sedikit terkejut dan merasa gugup akan sentuhannya, namun lama kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa. Tangannya yang besar dan hangat membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Tidak terasa ya...projek ini akan selesai" ucapku membuka suara. Seojun pun mengiyakan hal itu, "Kau tidak menyesal kan sekelompok denganku?"

"Seharusnya pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadamu"

Alisku berkedut dan mengerut dalam "Kenapa begitu?"

"Apa kau lupa, siapa yang sangat menentang projek ini pada awalnya?"

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat awal pertemuan kami. Awal yang buruk untuk proses yang baik, aku sepatutnya tidak protes dalam hal apapun, dan kini aku menyesalinya.

"Cih aku tidak ingat!" balasku kesal, sedikit membentaknya alih-alih untuk membakar rasa penyesalanku. Seojun hanya tertawa ringan dan mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggangku. Aku terdiam mendengar kekehannya yang lembut, diam-diam menikmati suaranya yang bagaikan alunan melodi di pikiranku.

"Haejin"

"Hm?" jawabku dengan suara gumaman, apa lagi yang ingin ia bicarakan ya?

"Apa kau tidak merasa khawatir?"

Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya "Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena hanya ada kita berdua di sini"

"Tentu saja tidak, lagipula aku sudah memasang banyak perangkap. Tenda kita pasti akan aman dari serangan binatang buas"

"Tidak, bukan hal yang seperti itu" dengan cepat ia menyergahnya lalu beralih menatapku dalam "Maksudku. Adalah aku" lanjutnya.

Apa?

Tiba-tiba terbesit asumsi ganjil di dalam pikiranku, dan oleh karenanya jantungku berdegub sangat kencang, aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang ganjil tentang arah pembicaraan ini, aku tidak ingin menebak hal yang tidak dapat kubayangkan.

"A-apa maksudmu Seojun?" tanyaku, dan ia terus menangkap wajahku dengan tatapannya yang sunyi. Membuatku tersipu malu sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aku berbahaya? Bagaimana pun juga aku adalah _Elvish_ laki-laki yang sedang beranjak dewasa, dan tentunya aku memiliki ketertarikan kepada perempuan. Apa kau tidak merasa khawatir kepadaku, Haejin?"

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Tebakanku sepenuhnya benar, aku tidak tahu respon apa yang harus kuberikan. Apa aku harus segera menjawabnya? Sesuatu yang spontan jarang memiliki akhir yang baik. Aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti itu, aku ingin bermain-main terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi, kau ingin berbuat yang macam-macam?" responku hiperbola "Apa yang kau inginkan hah? Menculikku? Atau membuangku ke air terjun? Ayo kau mengaku" entah apa yang ada di pikiranku saat ini, aku benar-benar malu saat mengucapkan hal itu. bentakan jenaka yang memiliki niat awal untuk membawanya kembali ke percakapan yang ringan sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia terlihat tidak berniat untuk menimpali candaanku barang kali sedikitpun.

"Haejin..." entah mengapa, dipanggil seperti itu tubuhku menjadi meremang. Dengan suara berat dan tatapan yang dalam, ia berhasil memerangkapku untuk jatuh ke dalamnya. Aku pun memutuskan pandangan kami, terlalu takut untuk jatuh ke dalam maniknya sehingga tidak dapat lagi merangkak keluar.

Seojun meraih tengkukku sedang aku hanya terdiam melihat wajahnya yang semakin dekat ke arahku. Perlakuan yang sama namun dengan debaran yang berbeda. Aku tau persis apa yang ingin ia lakukan setelah ini. Tanpa sadar, aku menggumamkan namanya dengan lirih.

"Seojun..."

Aku pun menutup mataku, merasakan sapuan hangatnya di bibirku. Terpaan angin dingin yang menggelitik terasa kontras dengan hangatnya sentuhan lidah kami, tubuhku meremang dengan getaran yang menyenangkan. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang, seirama dengan lumatannya yang menyantap bibirku ranum

Ciuman pertamaku pun berakhir di malam itu, di malam yang tak berujung. Namun, yang lebih penting dari itu adalah..

Seojun membalas perasaanku.

 **BETWEEN ASTRA,ESTELLE AND THREAD**

"Ibu! Lihatlah ini!" belum sempat aku merebut secarik kertas itu. Tau saja ibu sudah menariknya dengan _Obellix_ telekinesis yang sialnya selalu mengelabui titik kesadaranku. Aku mendelik kesal ke arah Sunhee yang tiada hentinya terbahak melihat ekspresi wajahku.

Aku melirik cemas ke arah Ibu yang sedang membaca satu persatu tulisan di secarik kertas itu dengan alis yang mengerut. Dalam hati, aku terus mengutuk Sunhee dan berniat untuk membakarnya habis menjadi abu sehabis ini, sial! Awas saja kau Sunhee!

Melihat ekspresi wajah ibu yang semakin memasam, aku merengek kepadanya untuk diberikan keringanan atas hal yang selama ini selalu aku sembunyikan. Kertas itu adalah yang terpenting, benda itulah yang selama ini selalu kusembunyikan dari ibu. Dan kini, benda itu tepat berada di tangan ibu, dan parahnya lagi ibu membaca isinya!

"Ibu, tolong mengertilah sedikit aku sama sekali-

"Fuchsia Haejin" panggilan itu sukses membuatku diam membisu. Perlahan, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir apapun sekarang. Ini adalah pertanda buruk.

Menyadari kebungkamanku, ibu menghela nafasnya pelan dan berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Haejin.." ucapnya lembut. Ia menepuk bahuku pelan dan mengusapnya dengan lembut "Bisakah kita bicarakan hal ini di dalam kamarmu?"

Aku sudah tau pasti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berujung. Aku menggigit bibirku gugup, dan seketika tubuhku menjadi bergetar ketakutan. Namun, ketika aku menaikkan pandangan dan melihat tatapan lembut ibu, bahuku menjadi melemas dan perlahan, aku menganggukan kepalaku sebagai balasan.

 _OoOoOoOo_

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengannya?" tanya ibu ketika aku baru saja menutup pintu. Aku sedikit terkejut akan lontaran pertanyaannya yang sama sekali tidak mengenal unsur basa-basi. Lidahku terasa kelu tidak bisa membalas pertanyaannya walaupun jawaban itu sudah tertampung di dalam pikiranku.

"Haejin-

"S-sudah 3 tahun, bu..."

Ibu menatapku datar, sedangkan ia melirik secarik kertas itu kembali dan hendak menghujaniku dengan serentet pertanyaannya. "Silver Seojun ya.." gumamnya, lalu melipat secarik kertas itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Dari mana kau mengenalnya?"

"Ibu, kami itu teman satu akademi... aku tidak mengencani orang sembarangan. Aku tidak sebodoh itu" ucapku putus asa, setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku menundukkan kepalaku sedalam-dalamnya untuk menghindari kontak mata yang selalu ia usahakan untuk terus tersambung.

"Haejin, ibu tidak pernah melarangmu untuk mempunya kekasih. Namun, kau seharusnya tahu apa maksud ibu sayang"

Tolong, bu. Jangan lagi.

"Kau tentunya tau kalau kau adalah _Elvish_ -

" _Elvish_ _Thrella_ " sambungku cepat-cepat. Sedangkan Ibu tersenyum simpul, merasa senang atas jawabanku, dengan pemikiran bahwa nyatanya aku sama sekali tidak melupakan status yang kini tengah tersemat di balik namaku.

"Oleh karenanya, kau harus?" tanya ibu kembali, aku menggigit bibirku gugup. Aku tidak mempunyai kewajiban apapun untuk menjawabnya, karena yang bertanua sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Pertanyaan itu hanyalah bentuk tamparan kecil untuk menyadarkanku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin disadarkan. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin topik ini untuk dibahas kembali.

"Haejin.." panggilnya kembali, memintaku untuk segera menuntaskan persoalan ini.

"O-oleh karena itu..." bibirku gemetar tak sanggup untuk menjawabnya. Tanpa sadar, air mata jatuh dari kedua manik mataku. Ibu sedikit terkejut melihat bahuku yang bergetar akan tangisan yang sendu. Ia segera berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Maafkan ibu, Haejin.." ucap ibu berusaha untuk menenangkanku. Merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatku kalut. Ibu seharusnya mengerti atas perasaanku, karena ia tentunya sudah pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Ia tidak sepatutnya menghakimiku, atas perasaanku.

"Ini di luar kuasa ibu. Ibu sama sekali tidak melarangmu untuk berkencan dengan _Elvish_ pria. Hanya saja..." ibu menggantung ucapannya kembali

...Kekasihmu adalah _Elvish_ dari klan Silver sayang... kau tak bisa menikahinya. _Elvish Thrella_ hanya bisa menikah dengan _Elvish_ dari klan Cyan"

Mendengar penjelasan itu kembali, aku menangis lebih kencang. Sedangkan ibu semakin mendekapku ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat "Tidak apa sayang... ini semua demi _Thread_... tidak ada hal yang lebih mulia selain melahirkan calon pengganti ibu kelak, kau seharusnya merasa bahagia Haejin. karena kau lah yang menyambung ikatan benang ini, ikatan _Thread_ ini"

Seketika aku berhenti atas tangisanku, dan diam untuk merenungi sesuatu

Demi _Thread..._

Apakah aku harus melakukan hal itu?

 **BETWEEN ASTRA,ESTELLE AND THREAD**

Priaku, ada di sana. Sedang menunggu kedatanganku dengan senyuman lebarnya. Satu persatu langkah yang kuambil, semakin lebar rentangan tangannya untuk menyambutku ke dalam dekapan yang hangat.

Sesaat, aku menikmati dekapan itu. Mungkin, ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanyanya sembari mengusap kepalaku lembut. Aku hanya menggeleng kepalaku dan sibuk memperhatikan wajah tampannya di jarak sedekat ini. ditatap se-intens itu, Seojun hanya tertawa ringan dan kembali membawaku tertelan ke dalam dekapannya

"Ke mana agenda kita hari ini hm?" aku kembali menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Seojun pun melepas pelukannya dan memberi sekat di antara kami. Ia menatapku dengan alis yang mengerut, merasa ganjil akan situasi ini.

"Ada apa sayang? Apa ada hal yang menganggumu?"

Ya, Seojun. Ini benar-benar mengangguku.

Dibanding untuk membicarakannya secara langsung, aku lebih memilih untuk menggeleng lagi. Yang mana membuat Seojun menghela nafasnya frustasi. aku tidak mengharapkan reaksi apapun darinya, karena pada kenyataannya kami jarang sekali bertengkar. Ia tentunya patut merasa kebingungan akan sikapku kali ini.

"Ada apa Haejin-ah?" usapannya di pipiku membuat pertahananku runtuh. Di hadapannya, aku menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Seojun terlihat sangat terkejut akan hal itu. secara spontan, ia merengkuh tubuhku kembali ke pelukannya. Merasa takut jika ada hal buruk yang terjadi, dengan pertanda aliran air mataku yang tidak juga berhenti.

"M-maafkan aku Seojun-ah.." desisku lirih. Seojun sama sekali tidak menimpali apapun, ia membiarkan diriku untuk melanjuti ucapanku yang sedikit menggantung. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Ini terlalu perih untuk dibiarkan, aku tak sanggup untuk melakukannya

"Sayang.." ia mengelus sayang surai hitamku. Dengan sabar ia menunggu air mataku untuk berhenti mengalir. Namun kenyataannya, aliran air mata ini tidak bisa berhenti. Genangan itu selalu terisi walau sudah kukuras berkali-kali, mengisi kelopak mataku hingga terus membengkak.

"M-maafkan aku... Seojun-ah" aku kembali mengulang perkataan yang sama, namun dengan sambungan kata yang mampu membuat tenagaku habis tak tersisa "Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini lebih lama lagi. M-maafkan aku..."

. **BETWEEN ASTRA,ESTELLE AND THREAD**

 **.**

 **.**

[ Benang 3,2 – Fuchsia Haejin ; Cyan Baekhyun Anakku]

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa hari pernikahanku akan berakhir tragis seperti ini.

Menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai. Aku tidak pernah menganggap enteng perkara ini, impianku adalah menikah sekali dalam seumur hidupku. Maka bagaimana bisa aku bertahan atas perasaanku ini? hatiku sudah terlampau sakit, Bahkan ketika Yongeun mengecup bibirku, bayang-bayang Seojun tetap melekat di dalam anganku.

Berkali-kali, aku menolaknya, dan Yongeun pun memaklumi hal itu. Sebelum menikah denganku ibu sudah memberitahu segalanya. Namun bodohnya pria itu tetap mau menikahi si gadis patah hati yang jelas-jelas tidak mencintainya. Itu seperti menyiksa diri saja.

Sebenarnya, Yongeun itu tampan. Senyumnya juga sangat manis dan hangat. Prilakunya pun baik, terlampau baik malahan. Ia selalu sabar menghadapi sikapku yang kadang keterlaluan. Terkadang, aku takut jika saja suatu saat ia akan pergi meninggalkan aku. Namun, ia tetap bertahan pada pondasinya, tersenyum ke padaku dan bersikap sayang dengan semestinya.

Tahun-tahun telah berlalu. Dan aku kira, patah hatiku tidak akan pernah terobati.

Namun, ketika kantung tangisan itu pecah dan suaranya merambat di sekitar ruangan. Rasa sakit yang diam-diam kupelihara sirna begitu saja. Wajahnya yang sendu, tubuh mungilnya yang bergelung di dalam pelukanku membuat poros duniaku jatuh tepat di matanya, jatuh tepat di obsidian jernihnya yang menatapku lugu. Seakan mempertanyakan ' hey raksasa, kau ini siapa?'

Di sampingku, Yongeun sedang menangis bahagia atas kelahiran buah hatinya. Selagi aku memberikan asi kepada bayi mungilku, ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup dahiku dan mengecup bayi mungil yang berada di dalam dekapanku secara bergantian. Sambil berbisik.

' _Terimakasih sudah berjuang untuk melahirkan malaikat kecil kita, aku mencintaimu istriku, Cyan Haejin'_

Itu adalah kalimat termanis yang pernah kudapatkan. Yongeun selalu tulus dalam hal apapun, aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya sedari dulu. Aku sudah terlampau menyakitinya atas segala penolakanku terhadapnya. Dan kini aku merasa bersalah.

Maka, mungkin inilah saatnya bagiku untuk membukakan pintu hatiku selebar-lebarnya untuknya. Aku meraih bibir ranumnya dan membalasnya dengan ciuman yang lembut, diam-diam menikmati perlakuan sayangnya terhadapku, dan perlahan perasaan itu akan timbul dengan sendirinya.

Keegoisanku untuk mempetahankan rasaku terhadap Seojun, semakin mengikis terkena sapuan ombak. Serpihan itu hilang dan tertelan oleh lautan. Dan mengaliri perasaanku yang hilang dengan butiran senyawa yang baru, atas perasaan Yongeun kepadaku.

Ketika tautan itu terlepas, jemari besar Yongeun tergerak untuk mengusap lembut pipi sang bayi. Obsidiannya seperti sedang dihadapi ribuan kristal, ada kilau di setiap tatapannya.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan nama yang bagus untuknya sayang" ucapnya lembut, dan mengecup dahiku sekali lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku antusias, sedangkan Yongeun menganggukan kepalanya mantab "Kau ingin menamainya siapa?"

"Baek-Hyun, memiliki arti jalan hidup yang tentram, cinta dan bahagia. Aku ingin anak pertamaku di namai Baek-Hyun, karena ia adalah berkah Yang Maha Kuasa kepada kita. Apa kau setuju?"

Tanpa sadar, manikku berkaca-kaca mendengar penjelasannya.

"Tentu saja aku setuju, Yongeun" kini, tatapanku beralih menatap bayiku yang tengah mengerutkan hidungnya lucu "Peri mungilku, sekarang kau mempunyai nama oke? Cyan Baekhyun.."

Cyan Baekhyun.. anakku.

 _** Beberapa tahun berikutnya **_

Suasana siang di muka bumi membuat butiran peluh mengalir diantara sutraku. Bumi mendedarkan sang pengeluh yang berpijak di atas bumi yang kering. Sunhee tiada hentinya meracau dengan harmonika mini miliknya, aku tak memberi banyak komentar sedang terus memikul keranjang besar yang kusimpan di sisi kanan. Betisku terasa kebas tak kuat lagi menopang berat badan di antara bidang tinggi yang sedang kami terjang. Kukumpulkan usahaku untuk membiarkannya saja, rasa lelah ini juga akan hilang dengan sendirinya.

"Eonni, kapan kita akan sampai?" tanya Sunhee tidak sabaran.

"10 meter lagi, kita akan sampai. Bersabarlah Sunhee-ya" ucapku sabar menanggapi celotehan adikku yang selalu saja mendesak.

Nampaknya Sunhee sudah tidak memiliki niat untuk memainkan kembali harmonika mini miliknya itu. Nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal dan aku merasa tidak ada bedanya. Di tambah dengan berat yang kupikul sendirian. Seharusnya Sunhee tidak berhak untuk merasa terbebani seperti itu.

"Seharusnya kita pakai _Hippalectryon_ saja untuk mendaki bukit ini" ucapnya sekali lagi dengan nada keluhan yang dibuat-buat.

Ingin sekali kulempar keranjang besar ini ke arahnya, namun aku urungkan niatku sekali lagi. Aku sudah dewasa, lebih tepatnya aku sudah menjadi ibu yang mempunyai 2 anak. Aku sudah tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bermain-main, atau menanggapi keluhannya yang tidak berarti. Aku harus lebih bijaksana dari Sunhee, adikku yang paling kekanakan.

"Fuchsia Sunhee, aku tidak membawamu untuk terus menggerutu di sepanjang perjalanan" aku menahan rasa jengkelku di setiap helaan nafasku yang tersengal-sengal. Merasakan nada amarah yang tertahan dari teguranku, Sunhee pun sedikit mencibir lalu memainkan harmonikanya kembali. sebagai pengiring perjalanan kami.

Tetesan keringat yang mengucur dan helaan nafas yang tiada henti pun terhenti ketika salah satu pucuk tanaman akar rambat milikku mulai tertangkap penglihatanku. Aku pun berlari kecil menghampiri tempat yang sedari tadi ingin kami tuju, kebun tanaman herbal milikku yang sudah kurawat dari puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Aku menyiapkan keranjang besarku sebagai penampung hasil panenku hari ini. Sunhee pun mulai membantuku untuk memetik hasil panen dan menaruh harmonika mini miliknya di dalam saku.

"Ambil batang yang masih segar ya" ucapku memperingati, Sunhee hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Terlalu larut dalam kesibukan. Aku hampir tidak sadar bahwa ada seekor _Hippalectryon_ muda sedang terbang hilir mudik dengan kepakan sayap yang barbar. Sesekali, binatang muda itu menjerit jerit ketika sang pemilik hendak membawanya kembali ke posisi yang sepatutnya.

Aku mengerutkan alisku melihat _Hippalectryon_ muda yang terlihat sangat tidak normal itu. Awalnya aku merasa biasa saja, namun ketika hendak mendarat di atas kebun tanaman herbal milikku. Aku segera bangkit dari posisiku dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan bola api dari kepalan tanganku. Antisipasi jika saja _Elvish_ yang tengah menungganginya adalah bandit atau mungkin yang lebih buruk dari itu

"Hey jangan mendarat di sini! Kau akan merusak tanamannya!" bentakku terhadap _Elvish_ yang tengah menunggangi binatang itu. bersiap-siap untuk meluncurkan bola api ini jika saja ia melanggar perintahku. Namun, ketika _Elvish_ itu melongok ke bawah. Bola api yang kini tengah kugenggam sirna begitu saja

Heo Eonni?

Aku mengerutkan alisku dalam-dalam, sedangkan Eonni terlihat kepayahan mengendalikan _Hippalectryon_ muda miliknya itu. "Heo Eonni? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Cepatlah Haejin, kita tidak mempunyai banyak waktu" ucapnya sangat mendesak. Kenapa saudara-saudariku ini sangat suka mendesak orang lain?

"Apa maksudmu? Waktu untuk apa?" tanyaku, meminta kejelasan

"Ibu sedang sekarat! Ia ingin menyampaikan wasiatnya kepadamu!"

Mendengar ucapannya, aku membolakan mataku sebagai balasan "Apa yang kau katakan? Ia terlihat baik-baik saja sebelum aku pergi, dan aku-

"Cepatlah bodoh, ia benar-benar sekarat! Kau harus segera datang Haejin" potongnya cepat-cepat, merasa kesal akan sikap skeptisku yang tak kunjung hilang "Ini tentang _Thread_! Kau harus segera datang untuk mendengar wasiatnya!"

 _OoOoOoOo_

"Ada apa dengan Ibu? Kenapa secara tiba-tiba?" ucapku dengan terburu-buru, mengikuti langkah Heo Eonni yang tengah menyusuri lantai kastil dengan langkahnya yang tegas.

"Aku tidak tahu. tiba-tiba Sulli melihat ibu jatuh dari kursi goyangnya hingga terjerembab di atas lantai" Heo Eonni pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya, membuatku kepayahan untuk mengikuti langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa.

"Mungkin, ini adalah saatnya untuk kita... menjalankan tugas kita sebagai _Elvish Thrella_ dengan baik"

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Batinku terasa bergejolak. Aku merasa belum siap dari dua kemungkinan yang akan datang. Kemungkinan antara aku harus kehilangan ibu, atau aku akan segera menjalani tugasku sebagai _Elvish Thrella_.

Heo Eonni membuka pintu kamar ibu dengan gusar, mendadak kami menjadi pusat perhatian. para kerabat yang datang sontak bernafas lega ketika aku dan Heo Eonni sudah memasuki lingkaran. Mereka membiarkan kami duduk bersimpuh persis di samping tubuh ibu yang terbaring lemah. Bersiap untuk mendengar wasiat apa yang ingin ibu sampaikan.

"Ibu sudah lama menungguku?" tanyaku sembari mengusap lembut pipi ibu yang sudah memiliki banyak kerut dan kendur di tempat-tempat tertentu. Melihat wajah ibu yang sudah menua, membuat hatiku menjadi sedih. Ini adalah pertanda kecil bahwa ibu akan segera menutup lembaran hidupnya dan pergi ke Yang Maha Kuasa.

Ibu menggeleng sembari tersenyum lembut kepadaku, ia menyentuh tanganku yang mengusap pipinya lembut. Lalu dengan ringkih, ia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan suara yang tertatih "Di mana cucuku. Baekhyun, Yerim dan Sulli?"

Melihat Heo Eonni yang sudah memiliki Sulli di pangkuannya. aku segera melihat ke sekitar. Mencari kedua malaikat kecilku di antara kerumunan para kerabat yang datang. Suara cicitan kecil Baekhyun mempermudah pencarianku, aku mendapati perawakan mereka sedang berada di dalam pelukan Yongeun.

Aku segera menyuruh mereka untuk datang mendekat. melihat Baekhyun dan Yerim sudah berada di pelukanku, ibu pun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Haejin-ah, Heojin-ah" ucap ibu lirih "Menjadi _Elvish_ _Thrella_ tentunya tidak mudah. Oleh karena itu, aku meminta kalian untuk merawat penerusku dengan baik. agar _Thread_ ini akan terus berjalan dengan semestinya.."

Perlahan, manik mataku berkaca-kaca. Heo Eonni terlihat tidak ada bedanya dengan diriku. Tentunya kami merasa sedih, ibu adalah ibu. _Elvish_ yang sudah melahirkan kami dan membesarkan kami dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ini akan lebih berat dari biasanya. Ibu tahu kalian pasti kuat, dan sanggup untuk memikul beban ini. karena alasan itulah, aku memilih kalian sebagai _Elvish Thrella_ , _Elvish_ yang akan melahirkan penerusku..." ibu tersenyum pahit di sela-sela nafasnya yang sempat terputus

"Cucuku yang cantik" ibu mengelus wajah cantik Sulli lalu mengalihkan usapannya ke pipi tembam Baekhyun dan Yerim secara bergantian "Dan cucuku yang manis" Sedangkan kedua anakku yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menatap ibu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Aku harap kalian tidak merepotkan ibu kalian jika sudah besar nanti.." setelah mengucapkan hal itu, ibu mengeluarkan batuknya dengan kepayahan sampai seluruh tubuhnya ikut terguncang. Walaupun banyak kerabat yang datang, hanya sedikit suara yang dapat di timbulkan, ini pertanda bahwa kami semua benar-benar akan merasa kehilangan.

Sang _Estelle_ murni akan segera meninggalkan bumi, dan segera digantikan oleh generasi selanjutnya. Aku tentunya belum tahu siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi ibu nanti, yang terpenting aku tetap mengharapkan yang terbaik.

"Mungkin inilah saatnya aku untuk pergi" mendengar ucapan ibu, sontak aku memeluk tubuh ibu dengan erat. Merasa tidak rela akan kepergiannya yang terasa secepat ini. aku menangis terisak di pelukannya. Memperdengarkan rengekan manja sosok anak kepada ibunya. Baekhyun dan Yerim yang melihat kepedihanku pun ikut menangis dan pergi memeluk ibu. Heo Eonni ikut bergantian memeluk ibu setelah aku melepas pelukannya. Kami semua sama berdukanya, ibu adalah sosok yang luar biasa.

Seisi kastil menangis, bumi pun ikut menangis. Derasnya hujan yang mengguyur seisi bumi adalah pertanda dari segala kesedihan ini.

Aku melihat Yerim dengan tatapan sendu. Kini, masa depan bumi ada di genggamanku. Aku dan Heo Eonni harus memperlakukan anak perempuan kami dengan istimewa sampai bunga _MoonArches_ mengembangkan kelopaknya. Setelah itu, kami akan tau siapa di antara Yerim dan Sulli , yang akan menjadi _Estelle_ murninya.

 **BETWEEN ASTRA,ESTELLE AND THREAD**

Aku tiba-tiba teringat masa mudaku, masa pelatihan akademiku dulu. Saat di mana aku masih naif dan kekanakan. Pernah sekali aku bersumpah tidak akan memelihara babi hutan kembali, mereka sangat barbar dan suka bermain di kubangan lumpur. Aku adalah tipe yang suka bersih-bersih, sedangkan babi-babi itu sangat tidak suka di atur dan tidak suka mandi. Memang pilihan yang tepat bagiku untuk menyerah dan membakar babi hutan itu untuk di santap bersama oleh penghuni kastil.

Aku benar-benar buruk dalam merawat binatang, hewan peliharaanku selalu saja kabur dari naunganku tanpa memberi kabar. Dan semenjak itu, aku bersumpah tidak akan memiliki hewan peliharaan, apapun itu jenisnya yang terpenting aku tidak akan memeliharanya kembali!

Namun, aku benar-benar tidak mengetahui bahwa. Ternyata menjalani tugas sebagai _Elvish Thrella_ lebih buruk dari hal itu

Dan..oh tidak.

Yerim kembali mengacak-acak benang jahitan itu sampai tidak berbentuk. Ia merangkak ke sana kemari dengan untaian benang yang melilit jemari kakinya, dan terlihat tidak terganggu barang kali sedikitpun. Bahkan, Yerim terlalu bersemangat hilir mudik sampai-sampai _British ShortHair_ yang sedang tertidur pulas mengeong dengan keras ketika ekornya tidak sengaja diinjak.

"Cyan Yerim! Oh tuhan, tidak lagi!" melihatku yang sedang histeris, Heo Eonni hanya terbahak menatap tingkah laku anakku dan wajah murungku secara bergantian. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk mengawasi anaknya yang penurut. Aku sampai tak habis pikir, apa yang telah Heo Eonni lakukan sampai Sulli bisa semenurut itu?

"Eonni, Yerim masih terlalu kekanakan untuk merajut. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan?" rengekku terhadap kakak perempuanku itu, Heo Eonni hanya tersenyum maklum lalu menepuk-nepuk bahuku penuh simpati. Kami adalah sesama _Elvish Thrella,_ seharusnya ia mengerti akan kesulitanku saat ini!

"Sayangnya tidak Haejin. mereka harus pandai merajut terlebih dahulu" aku melengos kembali mendengarnya sedang Heo eonni tertawa melihat ekspresi wajahku, entah kenapa dia suka sekali melihatku menderita seperti ini!

"Jika seperti ini terus, aku yakin yang menjadi _Estelle_ selanjutnya adalah Sulli" ucapku lelah. Aku pun membaringkan tubuhku di atas permadani, untuk menatap langit-langit.

"Belum tentu juga, semuanya tetap bergantung kepada bunga _MoonArches_. ini hanyalah sebuah pelatihan sederhana Haejin. kau tidak perlu merasa putus asa seperti itu"

Ah.. ya, hanya pelatihan sederhana. Aku seharusnya tidak merasa terbebani seperti ini. Ingat perkataan ibu, bahwa aku tidak boleh menyerah untuk mendidik anakku agar menjadi calon _Estelle_ yang baik. perkataan ibu yang menguatkan aku, aku tidak ingin mengecawakan ibu.

Terlarut dalam lamunanku, aku hampir tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun kini tengah berlari tergopoh ke arahku. Ia segera menghambur ke dalam pelukanku dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Aku pun segera bangkit dan mengelus surai anak sulungku itu dengan sayang. Sekedar bertanya kesibukannya atau apa saja yang telah ia lakukan di akademi.

"Ada apa hm? Kau mendapatkan nilai bagus di pelajaran akademi?" ucapku sembari mencubit pipi tembamnya gemas. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya semangat sembari menatapku dengan manik jernihnya yang berbinar-binar.

"Lalu, ada apa sayang?" tanyaku kembali. perlahan, Baekhyun membuka isi tas ranselnya dan menyerahkan sebuah syal merah ke tanganku. Aku menatapnya takjub, aku tidak pernah tau bahwa anakku ternyata pandai dalam hal ini. Apakah Baekhyun diam-diam suka latihan merajut?

"Kau membuat ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk kepalanya dengan senang. Untuk anak sekecil ini, tentunya ini adalah prestasi yang cukup dibanggakan. Terlalu senang, aku pun membawanya kembali ke dalam pelukan dan mengecup pipinya dengan gemas.

"Sepertinya Yerim harus belajar merajut dari kakak sulungnya" ucap Heo Eonni di belakangku, mendengar ucapannya aku hanya tertawa renyah selagi terus memeluk Baekhyun yang terbahak dalam pelukanku. Ah Cyan Baekhyun anakku. Ia memang selalu dipenuhi dengan kejutan. Kira-kira, apa lagi kejutan yang akan ia berikan kepadaku ya?

 _OoOoOoOo_

Bulan sudah banyak berlalu, semakin dekatnya waktu di mana bunga _MoonArches_ akan segera mengembangkan kelopaknya. Berita ini sudah banyak beredar di kalangan klan yang lainnya. Aku memang tidak terlalu terkejut akan hal itu, karena klan Cyan memang sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama.

Aku dan Heo Eonni sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, Yerim dan Sulli sudah mendapatkan pelatihan yang semestinya. Melihat hasilnya pun, aku tidak merasa aku perlu meminta lebih, walaupun Yerim dan Sulli mempunyai perbedaan hasil yang signifikan, aku tetap bersyukur apapun hasilnya nanti.

Namun, aku tidak pernah menyangka. Bahwa keajaiban itu benar-benar ada. Seperti yang dikatakan Heo Eonni sebelumnya, semua keputusan tetap berada di tangan Yang Maha Kuasa, hasil pelatihan yang kami berikan nyatanya tidak memberikan pengaruh yang besar.

Bagaimana tidak, aku sampai melompat dari tempatku saking terkejutnya. Semuanya lantas bersorak gembira, kerisauan yang selama ini tertanam di hati mereka akhirnya dapat memekarkan jawaban kepada sang peminta. Jawaban untuk perkara yang tak mudah, yang disampaikan oleh bunga yang terlihat rapuh, namun mampu menentukan nasib dunia.

Kepala putik bunga _MoonArches_ hanya memiliki 2 warna, yaitu warna biru dan cokelat. Warna dari kepala putik itulah yang akan menjadi penentu. Biru yang berarti jiwa yang muda ditujukan kepadaku yang memiliki peran sebagai adik, coklat yang berarti jiwa yang matang ditujukan kepada Heo Eonni yang memiliki peran sebagai kakak.

Mengejutkannya. Kepala putik bunga _MoonArches_ itu benar-benar berwarna biru muda!

Itu artinya, Yerim lah yang akan menjadi _Estelle_ murni selanjutnya!

Yang pertama kali memberikan pelukan adalah Heo Eonni. Ia memelukku terlampau erat sambil membisikkan ucapan selamat tiada hentinya. Para kerabat pun memberikan selamat kepadaku secara bergantian. Hatiku sedang berbunga, segala pengorbananku nyatanya tidak sia-sia.

Perlahan-lahan, para kerabat segera meninggalkan lapangan. Hanya menyisakan kerabat terdekat untuk membicarakan perkara ini ke depannya. Aku menatap putriku dengan senyum yang mengembang, sembari merapihkan kepangan rambut hitamnya dan menjelajahi tubuhnya ke sana kemari. Memeriksa jika saja ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Satu-satunya yang menarik perhatianku adalah wajah Yerim yang semakin merona. Bola matanya semakin membesar dengan manik yang mengerjap-ngerjap dalam diam. Berusaha untuk menghindari tatapanku yang penuh menyelidik. Yerim akan seperti itu jika ia sedang gugup, pupil matanya akan membesar dan mengecil jika manikku berusaha untuk menangkap pancarannya. Pasti ada rasa janggal yang sedari tadi ia rasakan.

"Apa ada hal yang menganggumu sayang?"

"Ibu" tanyanya risau "Apakah Yerim sudah banyak berbuat kesalahan?" manik jernihnya menatapku. Aku mengusap pipinya lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkan keadaan dirinya yang sedang dilanda gugup.

"Tidak sayang, Yerim sudah melakukan semuanya dengan baik" lembutnya senyumanku berhasil membuat raut wajahnya menjadi lebih tenang. Kelopak matanya mengendur, otot-otot wajahnya menjadi rileks dari sebelumnya. Ia terlihat lebih normal sekarang, setidaknya pipi kemerahan miliknya terlihat lucu bagiku, aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Apakah rasanya akan sakit sekali?" cicitnya, aku tau Yerim pasti akan mengkhawatirkan hal ini. banyak ungkapan yang mencuap-cuap ke berbagai kalangan bahwa menjadi _Estelle_ artinya harus merasakan rasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang dialami pun tidak dapat di ekpresikan, ada yang berkata bahwa rasa panas yang mendera seperti terkena jilatan api neraka. Aku tentunya tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu serta merta. Aku tidak ingin menyiram batinnya yang tengah bergejolak dengan minyak yang panas. Pipi merahnya tentunya akan semakin terbakar.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan sayang" ucapku sekali lagi, lebih memperingati. Aku tidak ingin Yerim merasa terbebani. Tentu, menjadi _Estelle_ murni adalah nikmat yang tak tertandingi. Aku tidak ingin Yerim menyambut perasaan itu dengan kecil hati.

Yerim menyerah, ia memilih untuk mengiyakan perkataanku sebelum rona merah di pipinya semakin terbakar oleh api yang tengah bersemayam di dalam batinnya. Hangat yang mengepul menerpa sel epidermis sehingga buliran keringat yang sebesar biji jagung itu mulai muncul di permukaan. Mengaliri tebing berbulu, atau lebih memilih untuk terhisap awan sutra yang membalut tubuhnya. Aku tidak mengerti, merasa gugup membuat Yerim sebasah ini!

"Kau berkeringat sekali" sesekali, aku mengelap bulir keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Seperti sedang tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu. Aku mengerut merasakan kejanggalan ini. Spontan, aku meraih kedua bahunya dan sedikit mencengkramnya. Aku tau cengkramanku sama sekali tidak terasa sakit, namun Yerim terkejut dibuatnya.

"Cyan Yerim, ibu tau bahwa kegelisahanmu tidak cukup sampai di situ. ada banyak hal yang menganggu pikiranmu bukan?" pupil matanya membesar dan mengecil secara tidak terkendali, kelopak matanya menjadi sedikit berair, Yerim terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

Ia tidak suka di desak, dan aku baru saja mendesaknya.

Langsung saja kubawa ia ke dalam pelukan hangat. Yerim membalas pelukanku menandakan ia sama sekali tidak merajuk. Aku seharusnya bernafas lega, jika sedang merajuk Yerim akan sulit untuk dirayu.

"Ibu, Yerim ingin udahan saja. Yerim tidak mau jadi _Estelle_ murni" rengeknya di dalam pelukanku. Mau tak mau aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap maniknya dengan tajam

"Yerim, kenapa begitu?" aku berusaha untuk mengendalikan tingginya nada ucapanku. sekarang giliran isi pikiranku yang berkecamuk.

"Sulli Eonni lebih pantas. Yerim takut ibu.. Yerim takut.." maniknya semakin berkaca-kaca. Entah apa yang ia takutkan, aku tidak mengerti sepenuhnya. Ingin sekali aku memarahinya, atas sikapnya yang tak pantas, namun sesegera mungkin aku menahannya. Yerim masih anak-anak, ia masih belum mengerti tentang perkara yang seharusnya, aku harus lebih banyak bersabar.

"Kenapa? _Astra_ yang akan terikat denganmu tampan sekali loh.. Yerim yakin tidak mau?" tanyaku sekali lagi, berniat untuk membujuknya dengan rayuan paras yang memikat. Namun, Yerim berbeda dengan anak perempuan yang lainnya. Ia tetap menggeleng sebagai balasan.

"Yerim yakin, atau mungkin Baekhyun Oppa saja yang jadi _Estelle_ murni? Ia lebih pantas dari Yerim..."

"Yerim! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu!" bentakku sekali lagi, lebih keras sampai bahu sempit itu sedikit terlonjak karenanya. Kali ini Yerim menyuarakan tangisannya lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Para kerabat pun datang untuk menenangkan calon _Estelle_ murni yang kekanakan, salah satu dari mereka yang kuyakini adalah Jae Oppa berinisiatif untuk menggendong Yerim dan menenangkannya di dalam pelukan, sedang aku bersidekap dada menghadapinya. Hah, kenapa pemikiran anak-anak serumit ini?

Mungkin benar, Yerim masih sangat kekanakan. Tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa ialah yang akan menjadi penerus _Estelle_ selanjutnya. Aku akan mengajarinya untuk berprilaku yang benar. Aku tidak ingin ia merasakan beban. Sama sekali aku tidak menginginkannya.

 _OoOoOoOo_

"Ini" aku menerimanya dengan senang hati, satu botol kecil dengan getah bunga _MoonArches_ sebagai isinya. Warnanya yang berkilauan begitu memukau dan indah, pantas saja getah bunga ini disebut-sebut sebagai obat terbaik di dunia arda. Bangsa Vampir pun iri kepada bangsa _Elvish_ karena mempunyainya.

"Jika Yerim sedang di 'tandai'. Kau harus segera membalurinya. Ingat! Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa. Luka bakar yang diberikan dewi hera akan kering dengan getah bunga ini. tak ada satupun obat yang bisa menyembuhkan luka bakar _Estelle_ murni selain getah bungan _MoonArches._ Maka, kau harus berhati-hati!"

Aku mengangguk kepalaku paham. Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan bibi Hara aku pun pergi pamit dan berjalan ke _Hippalectryon_ ku yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon ek terbesar di sana.

Perkiraannya, hari ini atau lusa. Yerim akan di 'tandai' oleh dewi hera. Namun, ia semakin ketakutan dari hari ke hari. Susah sekali untuk membujuknya, rasa tidak nyaman selalu saja ia rengekkan kepadaku. padahal aku sudah menenangkan dan memberi tahu banyak hal-hal baik kepadanya. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil, Yerim benar-benar tidak menyukai fakta bahwa ialah yang akan menjadi penerus _Estelle_ murni selanjutnya.

Aku memarkirkan _Hippalectryon_ ku di halaman utama, sembari memberikan 5 buah semangka berukuran besar sebagai upah perjalanan udaraku kali ini. Setelah menelannya bulat-bulat tanpa sisa, ia menjilati tubuhku sampai tubuhku kuyup dipenuhi liur, aku anggap itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih kembali.

Biasanya yang akan memberikan makanan _Hippalectryon_ adalah suamiku. Namun ia sedang melakukan perjalanan di lautan lepas sana. Ia sangat menyukai perjalanan laut, tentu saja aku tidak dapat melarangnya.

"Tante, kenapa basah kuyup seperti itu?" aku membalikkan badan, dan mendapati sosok lelaki kecil dengan busur di tangannya. Di dadanya terdapat tanda bintang yang begitu mencolok.

Ia adalah Chanyeol, calon _Astra_ yang akan segera terikat dengan anakku. Kami sudah cukup saling mengenal karena Soyeon yang kerap mengunjungi kami dengan niat mempertemukan Chanyeol dan Yerim, namun Yerim masih terlalu malu untuk menampakkan diri dihadapan _Astranya._

"Ah, ini. liur _Hippalectryon._ Dia terlalu sayang kepadaku sampai meludahiku seperti ini" Ucapku ringan sembari menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala reptil besar bersayap itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa ringan menanggapinya

"Kau mau pergi berburu, Chanyeol?"

"Ah, ya.. Ayah mengajakku pergi berburu hari ini" jawabnya ramah. Ia terlihat sangat bersahaja di umurnya yang masih belia, berbeda sekali dengan Baekhyun yang masih kekanakan, Chanyeol terlihat mandiri dan berjiwa pertualang, ditambah lagi ia berparas sangat tampan.

Beruntung sekali rasanya, aku akan mempunyai menantu seperti dirinya.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati ya!" ucapku layaknya orang tua pada umumnya. Chanyeol mengiyakan ucapanku itu dengan lambaian tangannya yang hangat. Namun baru kusadari bahwa pandangannya itu justru malah tertuju ke atas.

Aku mengikuti arah pandanganku, dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang mengintip dari jendela kamarnya. Ketika dibuntuti seperti itu, ia bertingkah seperti anak kucing dan segera menutup jendelanya dengan tirai. Aku hanya tertawa melihat sifat kekanakannya.

Kuharap, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan menjadi teman yang baik.

OoOoOoOo

Sudah 3 hari berlalu, dan aku semakin gelisah.

Yerim belum juga di 'tandai'. Tidak ada jeritan di malam hari. Aku sampai harus menunggu hingga kian larut malam, namun tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda yang datang.

Aku mendapatkan surat hari ini, surat dari suamiku. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan pulang malam ini, mungkin esok hari atau lusa. Aku menebak adanya masalah perlayaran, apapun itu yang terpenting Yongeun kembali dengan selamat.

Seperti biasa, sebelum tidur aku akan mengunjungi kamar anakku satu persatu dan mengecup dahi mereka sebagai ucapan selamat tidur. Kamar terakhir yang kukunjungi adalah kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah anak yang penurut, ia sudah menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam balutan selimut sesuai dengan waktu tidur yang selalu aku ajarkan kepadanya. Aku membawanya kepada pelukan dan kecupan hangat di dahi sebelum mengantarnya ke alam mimpi.

Namun, ketika aku hendak beranjak dari tepian kasurnya, ia menahan sutraku

"Ibu.. malam ini aku tidak dapat merasakan hembusan angin yang lewat dari jendela kamarku. panas sekali, apakah ibu tidak merasakannya?"

Aku menatapnya sekali lagi, sembari menyentuh balutan sutra tebal milikku yang biasa kupakai di musim dingin "Daun-daun sudah mulai berguguran, ibu rasa musim panas sudah berakhir"

"Ah..ya.." Baekhyun terlihat kikuk ketika mengucapkannya "Baiklah..Selamat malam ibu.." ucapnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Selamat malam sayang.." dan aku pun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku dengan perasaan letih. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan, aku mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, Sunhee tidak dapat membantu karena hari ini ia mempunyai jadwal kursus menari.

Dan juga, hari ini _Client_ ku cukup melembak. Mungkin karena perubahan cuaca yang tidak menentu, warga bumi menjadi jatuh sakit dengan sistem kekebalan tubuh yang minim,

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur, menyenderkan kepalaku sedalam-dalamnya dalam balutan kasur yang mendekapku hangat. Pikiranku berputar-putar, hingga aku kehilangan kesadaran dan terjatuh ke dalam angan mimpi.

Semuanya bagaikan kedipan mata. Layar hitamku bertempiar ke segala arah ketika aku mendengar teriakan itu. Aku segera membangkitkan kesadaranku dan mengarahkan pandanganku ke daun pintu. Belum kembali betul kesadaranku namun aku yakin kalau itu bukanlah teriakan Yerim, melainkan

Teriakan Baekhyun.

Aku segera keluar dari kamarku dan berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun. di sana, aku mendapati Yerim tengah berdiri di daun pintu, tengah memeluk boneka miliknya sambil menangis tersedu.

"Baekhyun Oppa sedang berteriak kesakitan..."

"Ya, Yerim kembali tidur saja ya? Baekhyun Oppa akan baik-baik saja selama ada ibu oke?" Yerim menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, menatapku seakan penuh harap semoga saja aku dapat menangani Baekhyun Oppanya yang sedang berteriak kesakitan.

Padahal, aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai akal untuk mengetahui apa penyebab dari teriakan itu. Rasa sakit apa yang tengah Baekhyun rasakan? Apakah demam atau flu dapat mengakibatkan rasa sakit yang seperti itu? kurasa tidak. Aku tidak perlu menduga-duga hal yang tak pasti, yang kubutuhkan hanyalah memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun sebelum waktu semakin memperparah keadaan.

Setelah memastikan Yerim tertidur kembali. aku segera pergi ke kamar Baekhyun. membuka pintunya secara gegabah dan aku tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang sedang aku lihat kali ini.

Anakku, Baekhyun, ada di sana. Sedang terbaring kesakitan. Di sekitarnya ada hawa-hawa api yang mematikan. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan menyedihkan dan aliran air mata yang tak tertahankan. Tubuhnya meliuk ke sana kemari sembari berteriak dengan nada pilu dan suara yang parau.

Aku menghampirinya. Menyentuh bahunya, namun rasa perih yang membara seperti sedang menjilat permukaan kulitku. Hawa-hawa itu mulai mengarangi tubuh Baekhyun dengan liukan yang liar, aksen kemerahan yang terdampar terasa begitu nyata membaur dengan udara yang kuraup dengan kasar.

Akibat sentuhanku itu, ia semakin menliar. Punggungnya hampir tertekuk sempurna seperti kertas lipat. Menggelepar ke sana ke mari seperti ikan di daratan. Suaranya tersendat-sendat, terasa pita suara akan putus dan melengking menggema ruangan.

Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan anakku?

"Ibu..sakit sekali Ibu..." ucap Baekhyun dengan suara sumbang, ia mengganyah tubuhnya berkali-kali ke kasur miliknya, merasa bukan alang sakit di tubuhnya. Di tengah kekalutanku, aku menangis terisak melihat penderitaan yang sedang di alami putraku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dia terlihat baik-baik saja tadi.

Aku segera berlari menghadapinya, menghiraukan hawa-hawa kematian yang mengelilingi jasadnya. Rasa perih menggerogoti tubuhku, namun kudiamkan saja, Baekhyun merasakan yang lebih sakit dari ini, pengorbanan ibu harus terasa setimpal. Aku tidak ingin anakku terluka.

Aku pun membuka sutra milik Baekhyun yang sudah kuyup karena keringat. Tubuhnya menggigil dengan gertakan gigi yang kuat. seperti terkena racun _Nerium Oleander_ yang sangat mematikan.

Dari balik punggungnya, aku mencium bau hangus ketakwajaran. Segera kubalik tubuhnya, dengan anggapan bahwa mungkin saja Baekhyun habis bermain di hutan dan tersengat hewan yang bebahaya.

Namun, bukanlah sengatan hewan berbahaya yang kudapatkan.

Aku terdiam, berlarut dalam lamunanku, pandanganku terus tersorot ke luka itu. luka yang... terasa sangat familiar dengan...

Tidak! Tidak! Aku menampiknya berkali-kali, berusaha untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. namun, tanda yang kini tengah terukir di punggung anakku terasa sama sekali dengan...

...tanda _Estelle_ murni yang ada di punggung ibu.

Aku mundur tak berdaya. lututku melemas dengan sendirinya, jantungku berdegup dengan kencang disertai aliran keringat atas rasa takut yang kini tengah mendera. Berulang kali aku mengucaplan hal yang sama, bahwa ini adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin.. T-tidak mungkin ini terjadi.

Aku berjalan terseok-seok, membentur ke segala arah. Dengan langkah yang tertatih, kuraih lemari buku milikku dan mengambil buku kecil bertuliskan _Thread_ di sampulnya. Kubuka buku itu tidak sabaran, dengan jemari yang bergetaran. Aku membaca satu persatu kalimat di paragraf itu dengan aliran mata yang terus mengalir tak berujung, terisak karena harus berat kuakui, kejadian 'penandaan' oleh dewi Hera terhadap calon _Estelle_ murni terasa sama persis dengan kejadian yang baru saja aku alami.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dramatis, sembari terus menyuarakan jeritan putus asa. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ini terjadi.

Aku merobek-robekkan buku itu dengan bringas, koyak dalam terkaman binatang buas. Binatang buas yang tidak menerima kenyataan yang nyatanya sangat menyakitkan. Kenyataan bahwa anakku ternyata adalah..

Anakku...anakku..

"Baekhyun... Baekhyun.." ucapku memanggil nama putra sulungku, berkali-kali seiring dengan langkah yang kuambil sampai ke daun pintu. Menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya, tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mulai merembes dari luka di punggungnya.

Bagaimana ini... apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Apa respon yang akan orang berikan?

Semakin kupikirkan semakin sesak rasanya, kepalaku terasa mau meledak. Menggeram amarah atas ketidak adilan yang terjadi di kehidupanku. Aku tidak terima, aku tidak mau menerima kenyataan ini, ia adalah putra lelakiku! Aku tidak akan sudi mengakuinya sebagai _Estelle_ murni di hadapan publik!

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun adalah putra lelakiku!

Dengan kalap, Aku mengambil getah bunga _MoonArches_ itu di atas meja kamarku. Menuangkannya sedikit di atas luka bakar Baekhyun, perlahan luka bakar yang merada itu mengering sedikit demi sedikit, namun tidak sepenuhnya karena getah bunga itu masih tersisa di genggamanku.

Jemariku bergetar ragu, terus menangis sampai kelopak mataku berkedut sakit, terpaksa untuk menuangkan semua pasokan air yang selama ini selalu tertampung. Aku mengecup kening putraku berkali-kali sembari mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Baekhyunku.. maafkan ibumu.. sayang..maafkan ibu.."

Permintaan maaf atas ide gilaku sendiri.

 _OoOoOoOo_

"Aku tidak percaya, takdir menyalahi bunga _MoonArches"_

"Ya.. karena pada nyatanya. Heojin lah yang terpilih sebagai _Elvish Thrella_ nya bukan?"

"Beruntunglah Sulli tidak apa-apa, padahal tidak ada persiapan apapun tiba-tiba, dewi Hera sudah menandai dia saja hahahaha"

"Haejin.. wajahmu pucat sekali? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tepukan Heo Eonni membuyarkan lamunanku, suara-suara itu membaur dengan udara. Melepaskan penatku.

"Tidak apa..Eonni" aku memaksakan senyum, sebagai kepastian akan jawabanku. Namun, siapa juga yang akan percaya bahwa aku sedang baik-baik saja? raut wajahku sudah berbicara sepenuhnya.

"Apa Baekhyun belum juga sembuh?" tanya Heo Eonni khawatir. Sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Ya... Racun _Nerium Oleander_ sangat berbahaya. Perlu banyak waktu untuk menyembuhkannya..."

"Ya, lain kali kau harus jaga anakmu ya? Agar tidak mudah teracuni hal-hal sembarangan" setelah tepukan halus itu, Heo Eonni beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi ke suatu kamar yang kuyakini adalah kamar Sulli.

Dalam tangkapanku, Sulli sedang berbaring dengan senyuman hangatnya. Menyapa para kerabat yang datang untuk menjenguk. Senyumannya mengembang ketika Chanyeol datang, melihat senyuman itu, hatiku gundah, aku merasa diriku hina.

Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Aku merasa aku gila, memberi Sulli luka bakar dengan _Obellix_ apiku, mengukirnya dengan tanda yang sama persis dengan _Estelle_ murni. Ketika teriakannya menggema, aku datang layaknya penyelamat, padahal aku adalah awal dari perkara. Keegoisanku adalah penyebab semuanya.

Dan kini, maupun batinku dan Baekhyun. Sama-sama tersiksa.

Tanda _Estelle_ murni di punggung Baekhyun tak kunjung mengering. Sisa getah _MoonArches_ sudah kuberikan ke pada Sulli. Luka yang kubuat, maka aku juga yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk menyembuhkannya. Beruntunglah jika rencanaku sepenuhnya berhasil, Sulli tidak apa-apa. Namun, anakku yang malah celaka.

Sudah 2 mingu ini, Baekhyun berbaring tidak berdaya, dengan demam yang tinggi dan tubuh yang bermandikan keringat. Energinya sudah terkuras. Berkali-kali, ia akan berteriak kesakitan layaknya terbakar kobaran api neraka.

' _Panas.. ibu.. panas.. seperti ada kobaran api yang membakarku..'_ rengeknya kepadaku, hanya itu yang ia rengekkan kepadaku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, aku tidak memberitahukan hal ini ke siapapun. Aku menanggung semuanya sendiri, sampai mati. Dosaku lah yang kutanggung sendiri.

Suamiku tidak tahu akan hal ini, aku memberikan alasan bahwa Baekhyun terkena racun bunga _Nerium Oleander,_ yang dikenal sebagai racun bunga yang mematikan. Hanya itu saja. jika ia tahu kebenarannya, tentu ia akan marah besar.

Racikan obatku tidak banyak membantu, sudah banyak tumbuhan herbal yang kubuat menjadi obat yang mujarab. Namun tidak berlaku untuk luka bakar ini, luka bakar dewi Hera, tentunya bukanlah luka yang main-main.

Aku butuh bantuan dari tabib lain. Namun, tabib termahir di bumi Arda hanyalah aku dan...

...Seojun.

Aku menimbang hal ini berkali-kali, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dulu, alasanku untuk tidak menemuinya adalah karena aku sudah mempunyai suami, aku tidak ingin terbayang-bayang masa laluku dengannya, dan pada saat itupun aku tetap mencintainya.

Namun, saat ini adalah perkara yang berbeda. Aku melakukan hal ini demi anakku, demi Cyan Baekhyunku.

Aku akan menemui Seojun.

 _OoOoOoO_

Lain dari ekspektasi, ternyata Seojun masih menyambutku dengan baik. sama seperti dulu.

Namun, yang berbeda adalah. Kini, di gendongannya ada bayi lelaki yang tampan.

"Siapa namanya?" tanyaku, sembari mengelus pipi bayi berumur lima tahun itu.

"Silver Sehun" ucapnya sembari menimangnya agar tertidur. Setelah bayi itu terlelap dalam dekapannya, Seojun pun meletakkan bayinya di atas keranda.

"Jadi, kau butuh obat luka bakar termujarab?" ucap Seojun membuka suara, aku menganggukan kepalaku lesu, terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menjawab.

"Kebetulan sekali, keluargaku mempunyai tumbuhan herbal secara turun temurun. Ini adalah obat termujarab untuk luka bakar" Seojun menuntunku menuju labnya. Di sana, terdapat kebun kecil yang diberikan perawatan khusus, kurasa itu adalah tanaman yang dimaksud.

"Tentunya aku tidak akan memberikan ini secara Cuma-Cuma" aku mendengus mendengar ucapannya, ia sama sekali tidak berubah sedari dulu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Resep rahasiamu"

"Kau gila? Itu adalah strategi bisnis tahu!" ucapku sembari bersidekap dada, Seojun hanya terkekeh sembari mengambil kursi dan duduk di atasnya.

"Baiklah, kau tidak akan mendapatkannya" ucapnya final, dan aku merasa tertekan. Bajingan ini sedari dulu senang sekali menjebakku, bahkan menjebakku untuk jatuh terlalu dalam kepadanya dulu.

"Tapi, aku memakai obatmu bukan untuk bisnis. Aku...ingin mengobati anakku.." cicitku, sembari memilin ujung sutraku resah. Berharap setidaknya Seojun luluh, walau efeknya tidak sama seperti dulu.

"Ada apa dengan anakmu?"

"Anakku sedang sakit" Ucapku resah, takut ia bertanaya lebih "Jadi bisakah kau ajarkan aku untuk meracik obatnya?"

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"

Tubuhku lelah sekali, batinku pun lelah. Hanya sekedar untuk menjawab semuanya pun aku lelah. Ini adalah harapanku satu-satunya, aku tidak dapat menghindari semua ini. Namun aku terlalu lelah untuk menghadapinya.

Terlalu lelah untuk bertanggung jawab.

"Apa keadaanku saat ini tidak meyakinkan dirimu?" ucapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca, mencoba Seojun untuk setidaknya mengerti "Anakku benar-benar sakit Seojun... A-aku..lelah sekali.."

Seojun terdiam atas tangisanku.

"Baiklah, datanglah kembali besok jika anak mu benar-benar sakit...

...aku akan memberikanmu racikan obat itu"

 _OoOoOo_

Sudah hampir seminggu aku bekerja sama dengan Seojun. Beruntungnya, luka bakar itu sudah agak mengering, walau belum sepenuhnya, namun aku tetap bersyukur akan hal itu.

Secara rutin aku memberikan ramuan itu kepada Baekhyun, walaupun ia menolaknya berkali-kali namun aku tetap memaksanya, agar ia tidak merasakan sakit lagi, dan aku tidak akan dihantui rasa bersalah lagi.

"Rasanya hambar bu! Seperti tanah!" rengeknya seperti bayi, namun aku tidak peduli. Aku akan terus memberikan ramuan itu sampai luka bakarnya benar-benar mengering.

Sudah lama aku melakukan itu berkali-kali, menemui Seojun demi obat dan Baekhyun. Sampai aku tak menyadari bahwa Yongeun ternyata marah besar begitu mengetahui hal ini. Kami menghadapi masa-masa sulit di awal pernikahan, dan ini semuanya karena Seojun. Jadi, Dia kepalang murka begitu tahu aku diam-diam sering menemui Seojun. Api cemburu menguasai pikirannya.

Kami terlibat perkelahian kecil, aku berusaha untuk menjelaskannya dengan kepala dingin namun ia tetap tidak mau mengerti. Ia menganggap aku masih mencintai Seojun, padahal nyatanya aku sudah tidak mempunyai rasa apapun terhadapnya.

Yongeun yang kuhadapi saat ini tidak seperti Yongeun yang biasanya kukenal. Ia terlihat begitu murka, karena hal sekecil ini. Padahal dulu, ia sangat sabar dan penyayang, namun kenapa? Kenapa saat ini ia tidak juga mau mengerti?

"Ini demi anakmu Baekhyun!"

"Bilang saja kau masih mencintainya!"

Emosiku sudah melambung tinggi, aku sudah cukup depresi akan kondisi anakku, dan aku tidak mau ambil pusing perkelahian kecil ini. Bahkan ketika ia memilih untuk pergi ke lautan selatan, aku membiarkannya. Padahal dulu aku sangat melarangnya untuk pergi berlayar ke sana. Karena laut selatan sangat berbahaya.

Namun, aku membiarkannya begitu saja. Sampai aku menyesal teramat dalam begitu beredar kabar bahwa...

... kapal Yongeun terkena serangan _Scylla_

Kerabat kami tidak dapat menemukan satupun jasad awak kapal, termasuk jasad Yongeun. Semuanya hilang tertelan bumi, bagaikan jiwaku. Yang hilang tersapu angin.

Semenjak kepergian suamiku, aku merasa kehidupanku tidak berarti. Berulang kali, aku menyalahi takdir. Aku merasa dunia ini tidak adil, atas semua yang kukorbankan, pantaskah aku mendapatkan semua ini? apakah keperihanku selama ini belum cukup?

Aku berlarut dalam kesedihan selama bertahun-tahun. Menutup diri dari kehidupan luar, mengurung Baekhyun di dalam kastil dan memberhentikannya dari akademi. Aku membawa pengajar ke kastil agar Baekhyun tetap dapat bersekolah seperti biasanya. Namun dengan interaksi terbatas, aku hanya tidak ingin ia dikelilingi oleh rasa ingin tahu, semakin ia ingin tahu, semakin sulit untukku menutupi.

Aku membatasi pertemanan Baekhyun, ia hanya dapat berinteraksi dengan Yerim, kerabat ataupun Kyungsoo. Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya pergi keluar selama tidak ada Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Selain itu, alasanku mengurungnya adalah, untuk meminimalisir kemungkinan Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Semakin sering mereka bertemu, maka _Thread_ yang terjalin diantara mereka akan semakin kuat. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Aku menjadi pribadi yang gampang cemas, gampang marah, dan gampang sekali gelisah. Aku menganggap ini sebagai kutukan atas dosa yang sudah kulakukan. Kutukan itu juga berdampak kepada anakku, Baekhyun. Ia menjadi pelupa, sangat pelupa. Kerja otaknya juga melamban, ia tidak aktif seperti biasanya.

Dan ini semua adalah buah dari keegoisanku.

Aku sama sekali tidak pantas menyebut diriku seorang ibu.

Aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa menutupi semua ini sampai Baekhyun beranjak dewasa. Lambat laun ia akan mencari tahu sendiri. atau Sampai _Thread_ yang sebenarnya akan dilaksanakan. Dunia akan tahu bahwa selama ini mereka dibohongi. _Elvish_ wanita yang selama ini mereka sebut sebagai _Estelle_ murni nyatanya dipalsukan, nyatanya sosok _Elvish_ pria lah yang berada di belakang gelar _Estelle_ murni. Namun, dapatkah mereka menerimanya?

Jika suatu saat itu terjadi, semua akan menyadari kejanggalan ini. aku akan menebus dosaku. Dosa terbesarku.

Dan aku tahu bahwa inilah saatnya.

Ketika pintu kastil kami di ketuk-ketuk tidak sabaran, aku membukanya dengan gemetaran. Dari balik pintu tampah _Elvish-elvish_ pria berbadan besar dengan raut wajah yang tegang. Seperti ingin menelan jasadku bulat-bulat.

"Cyan Haejin. kami akan membawamu ke pengadilan. Ada hal yang sangat penting ingin kami bicarakan...

...ini semua perihal anakmu, Cyan Baekhyun"

Aku menghela nafasku panjang.

Aku akan menebus dosaku

A... Aku siap.

.

.

.

.

tbc

Hallo fellas~

Adakah yang menunggu ff ini? hehehe XD

Pertama-tama, aku mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena chapt ini lama banget apdetnya .Huhuhu aku sempet kena writerblock yang berkepanjangan. Ditambah tugas kuliah dan kesibukan yang lainnya, jadi penulisan ff ini agak terhambat (klise ah).

Bagaimana sama chapt ini? maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, karena dari kemarin momen ChanBaeknya dikit sekali. Cuman untuk 5 chapter ke atas, bakalan full cb kok insha allah hahah xD

Karena di ff ini aku mau fokus sama hubungan ChanBaeknya aja, jadi untuk momen couple lain kayak HunHan dan KaiSoo, akan aku kondisikan.

Semoga kalian suka sama ff ini, walaupun masih amatir tp aku terharu banget sama kalian yang udah nunggu ff ini update, nyempetin review, dan memberikan semangat. Thank you very muchie muchie!

Big loves,

 **Hapkidotwink**


	4. Benang 4

[ Benang 4,1 - Cyan Baekhyun ; Naluri]

Seingatku, aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Merampok, meneror, membunuh. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya, bahkan tidak ada setitik pun nafsu untuk mempunyai niat.

Namun, mengapa mereka semua menatapku layaknya aku durjana dunia? Menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin seakan eksistensiku mengancam nyawa mereka?

Bahkan, Kyungsoo berada di kerumunan sana. Menatapku dengan sorotan mata yang tidak dapat kuartikan. Aku menatapnya, memohon pertolongan. Namun, ia malah membuang muka, dengan raut wajah yang masam.

Aku tidak pernah merasa dikhianati seperti ini.

Suara kusen tua mengalihkan kebisuan di ruangan ini. Menampakkan sosok yang kucari sedari tadi. Ibu, sedang berdiri dengan dua _Elvish_ berbadan besar sedang mengawalinya, ia nampak seperti narapidana yang siap untuk dihakimi kapan saja.

Narapidana apa? Ibu tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa.

Saat manik kami bertemu. perasaan takut bertabuh, aku kira ibu akan marah karena aku pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Namun, sendu biru lah yang kudapati dari air wajahnya. Kelir wajahnya meleleh bagaikan keringat, aksen kuat dan tangguh luntur seiringnya tatapan itu menyedot eksistensiku. Seperti sedang dilanda rindu.

Ada banyak sekali yang ingin kutanyakan kepadanya. Perihal luka bakar di punggungku, aku tidak ingin berasumsi hal yang menyebabkan rasa jangar. Ibuku lebih tau persoalan ini daripada siapapun, aku hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung dari bibir ibu.

Ia duduk di kursi sebelahku, yang terletak di fokus ruangan. Bulu kudukku meremang, menyadari kami yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Mereka bergumul menatap kami dari serambi atas, seperti sedang mencari hiburan.

Namun, ini bukanlah arena sirkus. Aku bukanlah gajah atraksi, dan ibu bukanlah sang pemandu.

Ini adalah ruang pengadilan. Tempat di mana para penjahat dijatuhi hukuman.

Lantas kenapa aku berada di sini? Menjadi tontonan gerumulan kawan? Aku bukanlah pendosa, namun aku diperlakukan layaknya bajing yang hina.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar, tidak ada hakim dan kawanannya di mimbar yang membundar. Namun, ada yang lebih buruk dari itu.

Aku melihat Cyan Yunho dan peninggi klan yang lain, tengah bersidekap dada menatap kami dengan pandangan yang seakan menembus kepalaku. Terlalu tajam dan sengit, mereka seperti ingin menelanku hidup-hidup.

"Apakah tidak apa?" tanya salah satu peninggi klan yang berada di dalam barisan, menatap ke Cyan Yunho yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka, namun yang ditanya tidak menatap balik, ia sama sekali tidak melepas pandangannya dariku. Aku merasa tidak nyaman ditatap terus menerus seperti itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin pihak kerajaan sampai turun tangan." ucapnya sesekali melirik ibuku yang sedang tertunduk diam. Mencari pikiran, atau sedang dibuai rasa lelah. Aku tidak tahu menahu

"Lagipula, kita sudah membawa tersangkanya datang ke sini"

Bulu kudukku berdiri, keringat bercucuran ke sana ke mari. Jemariku bergetar dalam sunyi, gigiku kusengaja terpelatuk dalam rongga birai. Perlahan-lahan, aku bertanya kepada diriku sendiri, sembari menimbang-nimbang kesalahan apa yang sudah kuperbuat di kehidupanku sebelumnya. Apa luka bakar di punggungku ini adalah tanda dari pembunuh fenomenal? Atau pemberontak kerajaan?

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, terasa dunia menyembunyikan fakta pahit, agar aku tidak tersengat di awalnya. Namun, pada akhirnya aku tetap tersengat di akhir cerita. Dengan kadar yang tinggi sampai tubuhku menegang tidak bernyawa.

"Baekhyun" panggilan itu mampu membuat jiwaku retas dari raga. Aku mengangkat pandanganku ke sana, ke arah yang memanggil namaku begitu lantangnya. Aku tidak sanggup untuk sekedar menjawab, hanya keluguan yang dapat kutampilkan di layar ekspresiku. Memasang wajah sejujur apapun untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku hanyalah domba lugu yang tidak pernah mencoba untuk mencuri daging lembu.

Namun tatapannya seperti sedang mengeksekusi seekor _Canis Lupus_

"Apa kau tahu alasan kami memanggilmu ke sini?" tanya yang lain dengan kalung kait berbatu merah jambu. Aku menggeleng kepalaku dengan spontan, benar-benar tidak mempunyai akal atas hal ini semua.

Cyan Yunho memejamkan matanya sejenak, terasa berat untuk melepaskan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Entah apa yang ingin ia katakan, tentunya itu sangat memberatkan hati dan butuh banyak pertimbangan. Merancang susunan kata seringkas mungkin agar segalanya dapat terselesaikan dengan mudah. Namun..

"Ibumu" helaan kasar mengiringi suara itu. bangkitnya pandangan seraya dengan ucapan yang memberatkan hati.

..."Ibumu lah penyebab dari semua ini. Atas segala pertanyaan yang ada di pikiranmu, rasa sakitmu, dan kegelisahan yang menghantuimu. Perempuan di sampingmu lah yang menjadi dalangnya"...

...aku tidak yakin apa permasalahan ini dapat diselesaikan dengan mudah.

Setelah kata yang terucap, sepintas aku memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada pada setitik pun makna yang tersirat. Namun, sebagian diriku menolak pernyataan itu.

Ia tidak berhak menghakimi ibuku! Atas dasar apa ia mengatakannya!

"Apa maksudmu?" ucapku menggertak. Gertakanku mendapatkan antisipasi kepada yang lainnya. Terbukti dengan petinggi klan lain yang mulai mengambil bumerang dari sakunya.

Memangnya aku apa? Monster hutan yang mengerikan?

Aku menoleh ke arah ibu, berniat untuk meminta respon ataupun penjelasan darinya, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyangkalnya, ia terlihat lesu dan tidak berdaya.

Apa yang terjadi dengan ibuku?

"Ibumu sudah melakukan dosa besar!" Cyan Yunho memukul meja di hadapannya, dentuman suara menggema akan sunyi, seperti ingin di eksekusi mati. Kesabaran sudah membuih dari isi kepalanya, uapnya tak tersisa hingga urat-urat itu muncul dengan kentara di bagian pelipisnya. "Beruntung sekali aku tidak langsung memenggal kepalanya begitu mengetahui hal ini, Baekhyun!".

Aku tersentak di tempatku. Cyan Yunho tidak pernah semurka ini sebelumnya, tidak, setidaknya tidak di hadapanku.

Aku menoleh kembali, ibu tetap membisu dengan wajah tertekuk ke bawah, jika ibu tetap dalam keadaan seperti itu aku yakin beberapa menit setelahnya wajah ibu pasti sudah mencium tanah.

Tidak ada pembelaan, tidak ada pernyataan apapun. nampak seperti perbuatan sang pelaku

Namun, ibu telah melakukan dosa apa?

"Ibuku bukanlah pendosa!" ucapku lantang dengan secercah harapan di dalam benakku.

Namun, sepercaya diri apapun, tidak ada satupun yang berpihak kepadaku.

"Kenapa kalian menatap kami seperti itu! kenapa kalian-

"Sudahlah Baekhyun!" suara yang sedari tadi kunantikan memotong ucapanku. Di sana, ibuku berujar dengan uraian air matanya, terlihat repas dan pasrah "Memang benar adanya, ibu adalah pendosa, anakku.."

Cyan Yunho terlihat senang atas jawaban ibu.

"Ya! Memalsukan _Thread_ adalah dosa besar. Cyan Haejin" tuding _Elvish_ lain dari serambi atas, tempat di mana semuanya berkumpul. Sedari tadi mereka hanya terdiam namun sekarang mereka terlihat sangat murka dan bringas, tatapan mereka seperti ingin membunuh ibuku.

"Dewi Hera sudah mempercayakan _Thread_ kepada klan Cyan, tapi kau mematahkan reputasi itu. kau adalah _Elvish Thrella_ yang terkutuk Cyan Haejin!"

"Bangkaimu tidak akan membusuk!"

"Arwahmu tidak akan diterima di sisi manapun!"

Kata demi kata, ucapan demi ucapan yang terlontar menyakiti hatiku. Naluri anak lah yang membuat air emosiku mengalir melihat ibu diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ibu diam saja, aku yang mendengarnya saja sudah sakit telinga.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Cyan Haejin? bukankah kau cerdik dalam membual? Lalu bagaimana dengan-

"Berhenti berkata jahat ke pada ibuku!" sergahku tak kuat menahan lebih lama lagi, namun bukannya ciut, mereka semakin memperlihatkan seringaiannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun?" ucap Fuchsia Hani. Teman akademiku dulu "Apa yang dilakukan wanita tua itu sehingga kau menjadi sebodoh ini!"

"Kau sudi membela _Elvish_ yang sudah membuatmu menderita selama ini?" tanpa menunggu untuk kujawab, Silver Sungyeol sudah melontarkan pertanyaan yang serupa.

Mereka tidak ingin jawaban, mereka hanya ingin aku merasa tersudutkan.

Perbuatan Cyan Yunho membuat keadaan hening seketika. Semuanya memperhatikan pergerakannya yang menuruni mimbar dengan segulung kertas di genggamannya. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil, semakin tercekat nafasku di pangkal tenggorokan. Langkahnya seperti sedang membawa kematian.

Tubuh tingginya tiba di hadapanku. Aku terduduk ketakutan, tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain mengatup bibirku. Bernafas pun sungguh sulit di saat seperti ini. benar-benar bentuk intimidasi yang luar biasa.

Ia menyentuh kudukku. Membuat wajahku mendongak kehadapannya, aku terkencar-kencar namun harus pasrah di saat yang bersamaan. Ketika permukaan kasar tangannya menyentuh wajahku, aku tahu aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan aman,

Tangannya yang kasar menyentuh pelipisku, lalu menekan garis antara kedua alisku dengan keras, aku terbelalak akan rasa sakitnya, sentuhan itu seperti memaksa masuk untuk mengoyak pikiranku, membuatku berteriak kesakitan karena rasa spontan itu.

Tekanan itu membawa pandanganku pergi ke ruangan gelap gulita, seperti sedang berada di dalam ambang ke sadaran. Setiap sengatan yang dihasilkan, potongan-potongan kecil yang berhamburan tak menentu mulai memunculi layar hitam pikiranku.

Aku melihat ayah, ibu, Yerim, serta kerabat yang lain di dalam potongan-potongan itu. sepercik aku mengingat sesuatu.. ini adalah potongan peristiwa yang sudah terjadi.

Mungkinkah...

Potongan-potongan kecil itu berisi gambar atas segala memori, ilmu, perasaan dan pengetahuan yang mulai memudar di dalam kotak pikiranku?

Benang merah, panah,busur, bintang kejora, perahu layar yang koyak...

Potongan-potongan itu bergetar-getar tak stabil, membuatku terguncang dalam angan-angan pelik itu.

Layar hitam itu kembali menampilkan Yunho yang tengah menunduk menatapku. Semua memori itu, perlahan masuk ke dalam otakku. Terlalu banyak, sehingga lututku tak sanggup untuk menopang tubuhku. Aku rubuh dari pendirian.

"Miris sekali, banyak sekali yang hilang dalam pikiranmu". Ucap Cyan Yunho sendu, merasa iba kepadaku "Inilah akibatnya jika ada yang memalsukan _Thread_ ".

Semua rasa sakit itu. Memori di mana ibu menangis tersedu melihatku yang sekarat karena rasa ganjil yang menghantui tubuhku. Benang merah rajutanku di akademi, adikku yang menangis pertama kali di pelukanku, cerita _Thread_ yang selalu ibu ceritakan sebagai penghantar tidur. dan...

Sapaan Firebrick Chanyeol kepadaku yang sedang memerhatikannya dari jendela kamarku

Semua memori itu membuatku menangis tersedu. Aku tidak dapat berdiri atas segalanya. Memori itulah jawabannya. Oleh karena itu aku sekarang mengerti.

Aku bangkit untuk menatap ibuku dengan siratan kekecawaan yang mendalam. Air mata sudah tumpah ruah mengaliri dataran pipinya, terlalu menyesal sudah melakukan hal ini semua.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengetahuinya sayang..." ucap ibu dengan senyuman pahit di dalam tangisannya, ia berusaha untuk mendekat ke arahku, melebarkan tangannya seakan ingin membawaku ke dalam pelukannya

"Maafkan ibu..Baekhyun"

"T-tidak.." aku menggeleng kepalaku dengan cepat, memundurkan tubuhku sedikit demi sedikit untuk menjauh darinya "Atas semua yang kau lakukan? Tega-teganya kau melakukan itu kepada anakmu sendiri!"

Ibu terlihat terluka atas jawabanku. Ia memang pantas mendapatkannya! Akulah yang paling terluka, akulah yang menanggung semuanya!

"Jadi ini jawabannya huh? Jawaban atas semua perlakuanmu kepadaku? alasan dari mengapa aku diberhentikan dari akademi, mengapa ayah meninggal dalam pelayarannya, mengapa aku tidak boleh meninggalkan kastil karena...k-karena..." aku tidak sanggup mengucapkannya, ingatan itu terasa segar sekali. Rasanya seperti kemarin aku melihat senyumannya yang menjadi penghantar manis sapaan hangatnya di kala itu.

Namun... karena ibu aku melupakan semuanya, dan hidup dalam ketidak tahuan yang naif dan sengsara.

"Aku melakukannya demi dirimu!" ucap ibu penuh pembelaan atas perbuatannya. Dimana disambut tak sedap oleh yang lainnya.

"Itu terjadi karena keegoisanmu sendiri!" ucap Cyan Yunho bersidekap dada, sedang aku mulai berlari ke belakang punggungnya, meminta tempat untuk berlindung

Bahkan di dunia ini pun, aku tidak dapat mempercayakan hidupku ke pada ibu.

Ibu membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan lelah namun murka di saat yang bersamaan. "Memangnya kalian dapat menerima fakta ini dengan mudah? Kenyataan bahwa anak lelakiku menjadi _Estelle_ murni adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat diterima begitu saja. jika iya, maka dari itu aku memang egois!" suara lantang itu menggema memenuhi ruangan, bahkan di saat seperti ini ibu terlihat tegar.

Tidak ada respon apapun dari serambi atas maupun mimbar, mereka membisu seketika.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi anakku, walaupun benar aku mengakui bahwa perbuatanku salah, namun.. kumohon jangan pisahkan aku dengan Baekhyun". Ucap ibu dengan suara yang melembut, penuh ketulusan dan rasa kasih sayang.

Nada itu berbeda dengan biasanya, mengingatkanku kepada ibuku yang dulu, yang sangat lembut, yang tidak mengekangku, dan yang selalu memelukku. Namun, aku benar baru menyadari bahwa satu-satunya kesamaan yang selalu ada adalah...

Ibuku yang dulu dan ibuku yang sekarang selalu menyayangiku.

"Sayang sekali Cyan Haejin.. kau sudah dikenai hukuman mati atas tindakanmu" ucapan itu meruntuhkan lamunanku, bagai tersambar petir di siang hari aku menoleh tak terima atas hukuman itu.

"Hukuman mati?" aku mengulangi ucapannya dengan nada tinggi. "Ibu masih bisa diampuni, ia sudah mengakui dosanya!"

"Tetap saja Baekhyun. Haejin sudah mengancam jiwa bumi arda atas tindakannya itu"

Ibu tidak dapat berkutik apapun, bahunya bergetar ketakutan. Wajahnya pucat pasi walau tetap tegar dengan tubuh yang berdiri tegap.

"Ini tidak bisa! aku tidak mau ibuku di hukum mati!" akibat ucapanku itu, Aku merasa cengkraman lain di sutraku. Aku dipaksa menoleh ke arah selatan dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa kau gila?! Kau sudah menyadarinya namun tetap saja melindunginya!" teriaknya tepat di hadapanku, aku kembali menangis di hadapannya. Setelah memalingkan wajah, inikah yang Kyungsoo lakukan kepadaku?

"Tak peduli apapun yang kau pikirkan, ia tetaplah ibuku!" aku berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkramannya. Namun Kyungsoo malah semakin mengeratkannya.

"Namun di mata kami, ia adalah pendosa!"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian menyentuh ibuku!" setelah cengkramannya melemah, kugunakan itu untuk meninju perutnya kuat-kuat. Membuat Kyungsoo terjerambab dari tempatnya. Aku menoleh ke arah ibu, _Elvish-Elvish_ yang berada di serambi atas sudah meloncat kearah ibuku dan mengepungnya. Memberikan pukulan demi pukulan kepada ibuku dan jambakan surainya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin ia di eksekusi mati. Maka biarlah kami yang membunuhnya!"

Ibu menunduk kesakitan, berlindung di balik tangannya yang ringkih dari segala pukulan yang dilayangkan. Aku berusaha untuk pergi melindungi ibu dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu. Namun tidak ada sedikitpun celah, yang ada aku mendapatkan pukulan dari berbagai arah.

"Jangan pukul ibuku!" aku menjambak rambut siapapun yang memukul ibuku, namun nihil, itu tidak berdampak sedikitpun.

Aku melihat tubuh ibu yang semakin melemah, ia tidak melakukan perlindungan apapun. wajahnya terkena pukulan dari berbagai arah dan juga tendangan di sikut ataupun bahu. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku tak menerima, kuterjang kerumunan itu walau perih terasa.

"Tidak-tidak kumohon hentikan ini!" isakku memohon namun tidak ada satupun yang mendengar.

"BERHENTI!" bentakkan itu sukses membuat pukulan yang dilayangkan berhenti. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara, di mana Cyan Yunho sedang bersidekap dada atas keheningan semua. aku terlempar ke belakang, terjatuh tepat di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya ada baiknya juga kita mendengarkan permintaan dari Cyan Baekhyun" ucapan itu membuat kontroversi seketika, belum sempat ada yang protes Cyan Yunho pun melanjutkan ucapannya kembali "Jika aku puas atas permintaannya, maka permintaan Baekhyun akan dikabulkan, namun jika sebaliknya Cyan Haejin akan tetap di eksekusi mati"

Aku hampir terjatuh kembali, sebelum aku bangkit dengan sempurna. Aku terdiam, ini adalah tindakan yang sulit. Di tanganku ada nyawa ibuku. Apa yang harus aku pinta darinya?

Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk mencari permintaan sebaik mungkin agar ibuku tetap terselamatkan. Namun pada kenyataannya, heningnya keadaan membuatku resah, hingga satu membuka suara yang memintaku untuk sesegera mungkin menentukan pilihannya membuat hatiku goyah, pikiranku buyar ke segala arah.

"Ya, waktu habis kita akan-

"T-Tunggu!" sanggahku dengan cepat. Cyan Yunho membalikkan badannya, dan menatapku penuh tanya, menanti jawaban atas pilihan yang ia berikan.

"A-Aku ingin... " lidahku terasa kelu mengucapkannya, terlalu takut untuk memberikan pinta kepadanya. Nyatanya, perbuatanku itu membuat yang lainnya merasa kesal.

"Lama sekali. Sudahlah, arah wanita ini ke-

"A-Aku tidak ingin ibuku tidak di eksekusi mati. Ia bisa diampuni dengan menjadi buruh desa atau bekerja di kawasan perbatasan" ucapku dalam sekali tarikan nafas, tanganku memilim-milin sutra yang kupakai, takut setengah mati akan respon yang diberikan.

"Bukankah itu terlalu ringan?" Sahut yang lain dan disetujui oleh kelompok lainnya.

"A-Apapun itu lakukanlah asal tidak mengancam jiwa ibuku. Bagaimanapun juga, tidak ada anak yang ingin ibunya dieksekusi mati.."

"Apapun ya?" Cyan Yunho terlihat sedang menimbang ucapanku

"Bagaimana jika bekerja di kawasan perbatasan, ditambah lupa ingatan?" ucap salah satu ketua klan yang berada di mimbar.

"Tidak, menghapus ingatannya tidak dapat membuatnya merenungi dosa-dosanya. Bagaimanapun, hukuman ada untuk merenung. Jika ingatannya dihapus, tidak ada dasar dari hukuman tersebut" sanggah yang lainnya dengan usapan di janggut tebal. Aku menanti-nanti keputusan terbaiknya dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisku.

"Ya, benar juga. Kalau begitu.." Cyan Yunho menghela nafasnya kasar "Aku ingin Cyan Haejin dipekerjakan di kawasan perbatasan tanpa _Obellix_ di dalam dirinya, bagaimana?"

Semuanya berbisik-bisik meminta pendapat, aku tertegun dalam pendirianku. _Elvish_ tak akan berguna jika ia tidak mempunyai _Obellix_. Ibu akan semakin lemah karena bagaimanapun juga _Obellix_ adalah bagian dalam dirinya.

"Menurutku itu sudah cukup" ucap yang lainnya, dan disetujui dengan kerumunan yang lain. Aku tidak bisa mengelak, lagipula masih untung Cyan Yunho masih memberi kesempatan ibu untuk diampuni. Aku harus banyak-banyak bersyukur.

Namun, ini tetaplah tidak adil.

Setelah palu dipukul, semuanya merasa puas dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan sidang, seakan kejadian yang tadi hanyalah angin yang lalu, mereka bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kini hanya tersisa aku, Yerim dan ibu yang terkulai lemah di pelukanku, dengan wajah penuh luka lebam akibat pukulan tinju dan tendangan dari berbagai arah yang semakin menyakitkan hatiku.

Yerim tidak berhenti menangis melihat keadaan ibu, aku pun tidak ada bedanya. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir di pipiku.

"Aku takut oppa..." ucap Yerim dengan gemetar menyentuh lenganku. Mengusak wajahnya di sana untuk mencari kehangatan.

"Jangan takut Yerim... semuanya akan baik-baik saja". Entah, aku pun ragu saat mengatakannya. Aku tidak dapat memastikannya, pasti ada pihak yang tidak setuju atas keputusan ini. dan juga kenyataan bahwa aku adalah...

"Baekhyun?" suara itu menyadarkan lamunanku, aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Chanyeol dengan kondisi kusut, seperti sedang terengah-engah akan sesuatu. Bola mataku melebar melihat manik marunnya yang menatapku penuh rindu, entah mengapa naluri aneh menguasai pikiranku, karena aku pun juga.

Ia berlari ke arahku dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Entah dorongan apa itu, membuat tubrukan tubuhnya terjalin denganku dalam balutan yang sempurna. Ia menekan kepalaku di dadanya untuk memperdengarkan detakan jantung yang sedang berpesta ria. Ia mengecup pucuk kepalaku berkali-kali sembari terus mengucap..

" _Estelle_ ku... _Estelle_ ku... _Estelle_ ku...akhirnya aku menemukanmu.."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Aku merasa gila karena perasaanku seketika berbanding balik dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini, naluri apa ini? apakah ini hal yang wajar?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sepenuhnya terjadi, yang penting ini bukanlah naluri yang biasa.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil pusing akan hal itu. aku hanya ingin menikmati perasaan ini sebelum otakku kembali mengambil alih. Biarkan aku melupakan segala kesakitan ini untuk sementara, dengan sandaran sepenuhnya, dan menyamankan posisiku di dalam pelukannya.

Aku tidak akan menyesal jika naluri ini adalah bagian dari...

Yah. Naluri _Estelle_ ku.

Naluri yang membuat duniaku seketika berpusat hanya ke padanya.

Kepada _Elvish_ yang tengah merengkuhku saat ini, atau lebih tepatnya ia kini mulai mengambil tindakan untuk mencium bibirku lembut.

Ini gila.

Ia adalah lelaki dan aku pun sama. Tapi aku membiarkannya terjadi begitu saja. detakan ini jauh berbeda dengan detakan kepada _Elvish_ wanita yang kusukai di akademi dasar.

Ini jauh lebih indah.

Apakah ini salah satu keindahannya?

Aku terengah-engah ketika Chanyeol memutuskan ciuman kami. Wajahku memerah malu menatapnya, ia pun tidak ada bedanya, kemerahan mulai menjalar sampai ke kupingnya. Setelah ciuman-ciuman yang memabukkan, kami kembali ke dunia nyata.

Aku memeluknya kembali, sembari memikirkan persoalan yang ada. Mungkin setelahnya akan ada yang tersakiti, atau perubahan sifat atas segala kenyataan ini. entah dari baik ke buruk, ataupun dari buruk ke baik. Aku meyakini hal itu...

Ya. Itu hanyalah Naluri..

.

.

.

.

[ Di sisi lain pada kediaman Cyan]

Wanita itu tidak terlihat cantik seperti biasanya, senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya tidak terbingkai seperti dahulu kala. Raut wajahnya gelap gulita. Yang ada hanyalah kantung mata yang membengkak dengan manik yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata

Bibrinya tergerak seperti sedang melafalkan kutukan kepada siapapun yang membuatnya menderita atas keterpurukan yang sedang di alaminya.

Ia berubah menjadi wanita yang penuh aura hitam, dendam dan kejatuhan atas apa yang ingin ia raih selama hidupnya.

"Cyan Baekhyun.. Cyan Baekhyun... kau tidak akan pantas bersanding dengannya.."

[Benang 4,1- Cyan Baekhyun ; Naluri – END]

TBC

Holla Fellas, bagaimana kabarnya? Sudah lebih 2 bulan semenjak update terakhir. Ada kah yang kangen? Huehehehe.

Untuk chapter ini emang pendek banget dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Sengaja sih biar endingnya lebih enak HEHEEHHE.

Untuk yang masih nyariin Chanbaek, harap bersabar ya. Karena chapter depan akan banyak moment Chanbaeknya, setelah berbagai cobaan yeayyy XD

Aku harap kalian suka sama chapter ini. terima kasih atas segala review untuk chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Thank you so much!

Big loves,

 **HapkidoTwink**


	5. Benang 5

[ Benang 5,1 – Cyan Baekhyun ; Sebuah Pengakuan]

"Baekhyun Oppa."

Spontan, kudorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga pelukan kami terlepas.

Aku segera menoleh ke arah Yerim, yang kutoleh tidak segera menyuarakan pikirannya, kutandai itu sebagai bentuk interupsi atau sekedar memperingati bahwa tidak kami berdua saja yang ada di ruangan ini.

Selain itu, ada satu hal penting yang seharusnya kuperhatikan lebih. Pandanganku beralih ke arah ibu yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Keadaan hatiku turun hingga menembus bumi, aku merasa buruk atas diriku sendiri, bisa-bisanya aku merasa senang setelah apa yang sudah terjadi kepada ibuku.

Kubawa diriku mendekat, menatap wajahnya lamat-lamat. Bahkan saat tidak sadarkan diripun, gurat kesedihan masih terukir jelas di wajahnya. Meskipun pengakuan dosa sudah ia lakukan, tetap saja itu sama sekali tidak memberikan pengaruh lebih atas rintang karir yang sudah ibu jalani sendiri.

Oh, ibuku yang malang.

"Bagaimana kita membawa ibu pulang?." Yerim akhirnya menyuarakan pikirannya, setelah rentetan kalimat itu, kupandangi tubuh ringkihku bergantian dengan sosok ibu yang masih terbaring tidak berdaya di pangkuan Yerim.

Aku menatap adikku dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Tenagaku tidak cukup untuk membawa ibu pulang ke kastil." Merasa bersalah sekaligus tidak berguna mengingat aku adalah anak sulung di dalam keluarga. Aku mendengkus memikirkannya, seandainya kondisi tubuhku sedikit lebih prima.

Suaranya yang berat membaur dalam gema gema. Usikannya menyadarkan eksistensinya terhadapku, aku hampir tidak mengetahui bahwa kata-kata "Aku bisa" dapat membuat reaksi berlebihan pada tubuhku.

Aku menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Ia membalas tatapanku, berusaha untuk memperbaiki kegoyahanku. Namun, alih-alih ingin membantu, aku menangkap tujuan lain dari sorot matanya.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?."

"Tidak apa, aku dulu cukup sering berkunjung. Lagipula, Aku dan bibi Haejin cukup dekat." Aku sedikit menyingkir ketika Chanyeol mulai mengambil alih berat tubuh ibu. Dengan kondisi badan yang prima serta tinggi badan yang memumpuni, tentu saja Ia dapat mengangkatnya dengan mudah.

"Terima kasih" ucapku kikuk, dan dibalas dengan senyumannya yang tipis juga ringkas.

Sungguh canggung dan spontan.

Perbedaan yang signifikan ini membuatku tidak nyaman. Ia nampak tenang sekali, sedangkan aku seperti kepiting mati.

Aku kepalang tidak mengerti, bagaimana ia bisa bersikap sesantai itu setelah apa yang sudah terjadi. Bahkan di depan adikku sendiri, ia menciumku tanpa memikirkan siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Itu sungguh memalukan.

Aku menatap adikku yang sedari tadi hanya diam, ia terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Apakah ciuman itu menganggunya? Berbagai pikiran negatif merasuki otakku, penuh perandaian yang membuat pikiranku berkabut. Aku tidak ingin mendengar pendapat apapun dari Yerim. Beruntung juga ia tidak menyinggung hal itu sedari tadi.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, aku baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar tidak berbohong, ia mengetahui rute perjalanan tanpa perlu kuarahi. Padahal kawasan ini bukanlah pemukiman klan Firebrick, namun ia mengetahuinya dengan detail. Bahkan jalan pintas yang biasanya dilewati oleh petani, ia mengetahuinya. Dan kami memutuskan untuk melewati jalan pintas itu.

Kawasan Cyan adalah kawasan terbesar kedua setelah pemukiman Moonstone. Cukup sulit mengingat jalan-jalannya, kecuali jika sudah lama bermukim di sana . Tentu itu adalah sebuah pengecualian.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jalan setapak ini?."

"Jalan ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang efektif untuk melewati 3 pemukiman sekaligus. Lagipula, kita akan segera menemui kastilmu di ujung simpang kanan."

Setelah penjelasannya itu, Aku menganggukan kepalaku mengerti.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol Oppa sering berkunjung ke pemukiman Cyan ya?." Yerim mempercepat langkahnya demi menyamai langkahku. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, ia sejenak melirikku sebentar.

"Tentu saja. Perempuan cantik yang seharusnya menjadi pasangan hidup dan matiku tinggal di pemukiman Cyan."

Aku tidak dalam keadaan siap saat mendengarnya, dan keterkejutanku bertambah ketika Chanyeol malah menatapku, seperti ingin melihat respon dariku. Cepat-cepat kupalingkan wajahku dari hadapannya. Mengatasi reflek berlebihan yang kualami, diam-diam kuamati ketenangan yang terasa di setiap hembusan nafasnya, aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti karena-

Apa-apaan dia!

Aku merasa kesal, tentu saja kata-kata itu sengaja ia peruntukan kepada Sulli bukan? Apa ia perlu mengatakannya di hadapanku?

Mengingat semua yang telah terjadi. Ucapannya membuatku sedikit tersinggung. Apa ia masih menganggap bahwa pasangan hidup dan matinya adalah Sulli? Apa.. ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu?

"Sepertinya kebiasaan Oppa itu akan tetap berlangsung sampai sekarang" Yerim menambah tawa kecil di ucapannya. Sedangkan aku menimpalinya dengan tawa yang lempeng, tidak tertarik untuk membahasnya lebih.

Aku mempercepat langkahku, untuk mendahului langkah mereka menuju kastil. Hingga tanpa kusadari, hentakanku terlalu keras berpijak di atas bumi.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Yerim mengambil kunci dari saku sedangkan aku menunggunya dalam diam, sampai pintu dengan tinggi 2 kali lipat dari tubuhku itu terbuka lebar, aku masuk tanpa menunggu lama-lama.

Yerim menyalakan tungku perapian menggunakan _Obellix_ nya. Membuat suhu ruangan pun menghangat. Aku meminta Chanyeol untuk membawa ibu ke dalam kamar. Sedangkan Yerim mengambil wadah berisi air dan menghangatkannya, menaruh potongan kain di atas dahi ibu yang sedingin cuaca. Terlihat pucat dan tidak ada reaksi apa-apa.

"Akhir-akhir ini ibu suka mengonsumsi kafein.." Yerim merendam kembali potongan kain itu di wadah, memerasnya, lalu menaruhnya di dahi ibu. "Denyut jantungnya jadi melemah, selain itu ia jadi cepat kelelahan. Aku akan memberikannya obat penenang"

Aku menatap adikku dengan keheranan "Sejak kapan adikku sepintar ini?"

Yerim tertawa mengejek ke arahku "Aku mengambil spesialis kesehatan di akademiku. Apa Oppa terkejut?"

"Seingatku kau ingin menjadi pelukis" aku menopang dagu menatapnya, meminta penjelasan kepada pilihan hidupnya, yang diam-diam belum kuketahui.

Yerim menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Tidak, aku memikirkan kemungkinan besar dari peluang yang ada. Mungkin meneruskan karir ibu adalah yang terbaik" Aku menatap gambaran kepastian yang ada di bola matanya. Semangat yang sama dengan milik ibu, aku dapat melihat kepribadian ibu bersemayam di dalam dirinya.

Setelahnya ia menoleh ke belakang, seperti mencari sesuatu. "Omong-Omong Chanyeol Oppa ke mana?" Aku menatap ke sekitar. Mencari objek yang dimaksud. Dan benar, Chanyeol tidak ada di sana.

"Apa ia sudah pergi?" tanyaku kepada Yerim yang juga tidak tahu menahu, ia mengangkat bahunya ringan.

"Kita belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih" Wadah yang berisi air hangat itu berpindah dari pangkuan Yerim. Ia mengambil lembaran daun yang menyirip dari kantung, lalu menghaluskannya dengan jari, mengambil sarinya dan meletakkan di dahi dan tengkuk ibu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin ia memang sudah pergi". keraguan menyergap hatiku saat mengatakannya. ketidak relaan itu aku tutupi dengan topeng rasa tak tahu menahu. pikiranku sedang rumit, aku tidak dapat berterus terang. walaupun kepada adikku sendiri.

Aku menatap pergerakannya dalam diam. Yerim kini beralih membasuh tangannya yang penuh sari kehijauan itu di dalam wadah."Tidak, aku yakin ia belum pergi" ia terus membasuh tangannya sampai ia terdiam sejenak dan menatapku dengan jengkel "Kenapa Oppa bisa sesantai itu? bukankah kalian terikat?"

Aku menghela nafas mendengarnya. "Yerim, kami tidak mempunyai telepati atau semacam itu."

"Tetap saja." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak puas. Perlahan, raut wajahnya kian meredup, ia menatapku dengan tatapan menyendu.

sekeras apapun topeng yang melindungi perasaanku. Yerim dapat menembusnya dengan mudah. mungkin tergambar dari betapa risaunya hatiku saat mengatakannya. naluri ini tidak dapat kututupi dengan mudah, kesimpulan ini membuatku kalut. jika dengan Yerim, ia akan memakluminya. namun bagaimana dengan yang lain, ku tidak bisa menunjukannya secara terang-terangan.

"Jangan terlalu keras terhadap diri sendiri, Oppa"

Aku tersenyum getir. Kutatap ia sekali lagi, sama sendunya. Menyalurkan keresahan yang berbeda, merasa bingung atas segalanya.

Atas diriku, dirinya, perasaanku dan juga tindakan yang harus kuambil sepatutnya, aku takut melakukan hal-hal yang salah, katakanlah aku merasa terbebani. Aku hanya ingin menjalani hidupku dengan semestinya, namun setelah apa yang terjadi pasti akan sulit untuk mewujudkannya.

Aku merasa gelisah atas keadaan diriku sendiri.

Yerim memaklumi hal itu. ia datang dan memelukku erat.

Ketidak siagaan diriku, membuat balutan tanganku tidak melingkari tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Namun tetap saja, ia memelukku erat-erat. Sampai akhirnya, aku menyerah dan membalas pelukannya. Sama eratnya

"Oppa membutuhkan rasa itu, Oppa membutuhkan dirinya. ialah apa yang selama ini Oppa risaukan, dan Oppa pikirkan" Yerim menangkup pipiku, menyadarkanku dengan maniknya yang sama seperti milik ibu "Untuk saat ini Oppa tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain. Urusan ibu, biar aku saja yang menanganinya"

Mendengar penuturannya membuatku berpikir, bagaimana ia menjadi perempuan yang semakin dewasa, cantik dan pintar. Tanpa pengetahuan lebih dari sosok kakak.

Aku merasa buruk memikirkannya.

Aku mengangguk menanggapi ucapannya. Untuk pertama kali, aku menatap adikku, yang secara diam tidak kuketahui pertumbuhannya.

 **BETWEEN ASTRA, ESTELLE, AND THREADED**

Aku melihatnya.

Kedua tangannya terlihat sibuk di saat yang bersamaan. Yang kiri ia gunakan untuk mengusap kepala kuda dari _Hippalectryon_ milik ibuku, sedangkan yang kanan terdapat buah semangka tak utuh yang ia genggam penuh.

Ia tidak benar menyadari kehadiranku sampai makhluk berkepala kuda itu meringkik saat aku mencoba untuk mendekat. Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum jenaka kepadaku. Seperti sedang tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu.

"Maaf , namun ia sangat kelaparan"

"Tidak apa. Ibu mungkin lupa memberinya makan, kau tidak lancang sama sekali"

Ia tersenyum sekali lagi, semangka itu ia letakkan di permukaan tanah. Kedua tangannya kini ia pergunakan untuk mengusap tubuh _Hippalectryon_ itu. Melihatnya, aku berpikir bahwa ia mungkin menyukai kuda.

"Apa kau mempunyai 1 di tempatmu?"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat dan beralih menatapku "Lebih tepatnya kami mempunyai peternakan kuda di dekat kastil kami, ingin berkunjung?" ia menatapku dengan seringaiannya, tidak bermaksud mengejek atau apapun, mungkin lebih tepatnya dapat dikategorikan dengan maksud...menggoda?

Hal itu membuatku gugup seketika. Aku tidak ingin ia beranggapan bahwa niat awal dari pertanyaan itu berujung sebagai alasan agar aku dapat berkunjung ke tempatnya. Jika memang aku ingin, aku tidak akan melakukannya seperti itu. Itu sama sekali bukan _Style_ ku

"T-Tidak, aku hanya bertanya"

Ia mengerutkan alisnya bingung "Kenapa? Bukankah itu ide yang bagus?"

Bola mataku ke sana ke mari, mencari titik yang tepat untuk memusatkan pandanganku. Hingga pada akhirnya manikku tetap terperangkap dalam tatapannya yang seperti madu "Aku tidak bisa mengendarai kuda" Setelahnya aku tersenyum malu, agak ragu mengakui hal itu karena _Elvish_ pria manapun pasti bisa mengendarai kuda seminimalnya.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu kalau kau mau"

"Aku belum mempunyai niatan sama sekali dalam hal itu" Aku membalas tatapannya dengan canggung. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil dengan respon seadanya, "Baiklah" Terdapat kilat kecewa terbesit di wajahnya, namun ia dapat menutupinya dengan mudah.

Ia kembali memunggungiku dan mengusap kepala _Hippalectryon_ itu dengan acak. Mendapati perubahan sikapnya, Aku merasa bersalah walau kelihatannya ia juga tidak memaksaku, ia sudah mencobanya dengan baik, namun aku malah menolaknya secara terang-terangan.

"Hey.." ucapan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya "Mungkin ... aku akan memulai niatan itu dari sekarang"

Perlahan, Senyuman di wajahnya muncul dengan mengembang "Baiklah, besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu." Aku membalas senyumannya dengan anggukan kepala yang mantab.

"Omong-omong terima kasih sudah membantu kami membawa ibu pulang" alih-alih untuk menatap wajahnya sebagai kebutuhan naluriku. Aku teringat akan alasan utama mengapa aku mencarinya.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum kepadaku, seperti ia sama sekali tidak bosan melakukannya. Dan aku semakin jatuh ke dalam pesonanya

"Tidak masalah"

Terpaan angin malam menyentuh kulitku sampai tubuh bergetar dalam remang. Chanyeol menangkap gerakan kecil itu, ia menatapku dalam diam.

"Kau tak terbiasa dengan angin malam?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku lagi, sembari memeluk tubuhku sendiri. "Ya, aku tidak pernah keluar malam. Ibu selalu melarangku, selain itu juga aku tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin"

"Apa tidak apa jika kita mengobrol di luar?" Aku tersenyum mendapati raut wajahnya yang berubah khawatir. Interaksi kecil dengan perubahan yang perlahan namun pasti menghangatkan hatiku, aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam urusan perasaan.

Yerim sepenuhnya benar. Aku tidak perlu memaksakan diriku sendiri, menahan gejolak yang ada setiap aku bersama dengan Chanyeol sungguh membuat kerisauan hati. Jika memang pada kenyataannya aku membutuhkannya, untuk apa aku menutupinya.

Sembari menggeleng, aku menyentuh kedua lengannya dan mendorongnya main-main. "Pulang sana, sudah larut malam"

Aku melihat wajahnya yang berubah dari khawatir menjadi cemberut. Ia menahan tubuhnya sedangkan aku tetap mendorongnya pelan, sampai aku kewalahan menghadapi pertahanan tubuhnya yang tidak bergeming walaupun kudorong sekuat tenaga sekalipun.

"Malam tidak akan pernah mengusikku, Baekhyun"

"Ya, ya baiklah. Kau adalah pemuda yang kuat dan prima, aku paham maksudmu" Chanyeol tersenyum bangga mendengar pujianku, tergambar dari mengembangnya senyuman yang terpantri di wajahnya, aku hanya mendengus dan meliriknya dengan jengah. Ia terlihat begitu percaya diri sekarang.

"Omong-omong, Baekhyun" Aku mendongak menanggapinya, tingginya yang semampai membuatku harus melakukan hal itu, ia seperti bisa kapan saja mencidukku "Apa kau dekat dengan Kris?" Ia menatapku dengan intens, seperti tidak sabaran menunggu jawabanku. Chanyeol pintar dalam mengubah ekpresinya dengan cepat, yang mana harus ku antisipasi lebih ke depannya.

"Tidak begitu" jawaban yang seadanya itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya puas, ia mengerutkan alisnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau menghadiri pesta perayaannya padahal kau tidak terbiasa keluar malam"

"Ah.." serangan itu membuat lidahku tiba-tiba terasa kelu. Bayangan Kyungsoo yang memaksaku sampai _Brownies_ miliknya yang berubah formasi menjadi diriku seutuhnya mengingatkanku. Jika harus menjawabnya, itu akan menjadi penjelasan yang aneh, sangat amat aneh.

bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?

"Baekhyun Oppa?" Tiba-tiba Yerim muncul dengan sembulan kepala dari dalam jendela. Memberi isyarat seperti cepat-mengobrolnya-ini-sudah-sangat-larut-malam hanya dari tatapannya

"Ya, Yerim aku akan segera masuk ke dalam" sahutku sampai Yerim berhenti melongok dari jendela dan membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam.

Aku menatap Chanyeol kembali dengan senyuman tipisku. Aku sedikit berterima kasih kepada Yerim karena sudah menginterupsiku, kalau tidak Chanyeol pasti akan terus memburuku dengan pertanyaan lain dan aku tidak mempunyai kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya.

Aku tidak ingin mengacaukan kesan pertamanya terhadap diriku dengan menceritakan kepadanya bahwa aku kabur dari kastil dengan liliput kecil milik Kyungsoo yang menggantikan posisiku di atas ranjang demi mewujudkan keinginan Kyungsoo ataupun Kris untuk mendatangi pesta perayaannya.

Dongeng macam apa itu.

"Yerim sudah memanggilku" setidaknya aku mempunyai alasan juga untuk menyuruhnya pulang, bukannya aku tidak ingin berlama-lama dengannya. Justru aku ingin menambah durasi perbincangan kami, mencari tahu tentang diri masing-masih lebih dalam. Namun di sisi lain hari sudah semakin malam. Aku hanya tidak ingin ia kembali ke pemukiman Firebrick saat waktu sudah mencapai dini hari.

"Baiklah" raut wajahnya yang tegang melunak secara perlahan. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arahku dengan tatapan yang senada. Perlahan ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku, mencodongkan wajahnya membuat kupingku memerah malu.

Hidung kami bersentuhan. Tatapan kami bertemu dalam jarak yang intim dan memalukan jika terlihat. Kondisi yang menguntungkan, tidak ada satupun untuk sekedar lewat. Jadi aku membiarkan kami bertahan dalam posisi ini.

"Selamat malam Chanyeol" ucapku mencoba untuk bersikap normal sebisa mungkin, menahan perasaanku yang sudah menggebu-gebu dan protes minta dibebaskan. Chanyeol hanya terdiam sembari terus menatapku dengan madu. Tatapan matanya menyayu seiring dengan jarak kami yang terkikis, sampai sapuan hangatnya di bibirku melemahkanku, membuatku hampir saja runtuh jika Chanyeol tidak menahan tubuhku dengan erat.

Ciuman kami berubah menjadi sedikit liar. Tubuhku bergetar hebat saat lidahnya yang hangat menyentuh permukaan bibirku. Tanganku yang sedari tadi mengusap punggungnya kini menaiki potongan lehernya, memeluknya dengan erat, seerat lumatannya di bibirku.

Liur kami menyatu, nafas kami saling membentur permukaan kulit masing-masing. Kami terus berciuman, sampai jemari besar Chanyeol menyentuh pinggangku, dan membawanya turun ke bawah sana menyadarkanku seutuhnya. Aku melepas ciuman kami, Chanyeol nampak tidak ingin menyudahinya dan berniat untuk menciumku kembali.

Sebelum ia kembali menjamah bibirku, kusentuh kedua pipinya yang entah kenapa terasa kontras dengan cuaca malam yang dingin.

"Chanyeol" ucapku lebih memperingati. kuusap wajahnya yang semakin memanas dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Seakan sadar atas perbuatannya, Chanyeol membawa dirinya menjauh dariku.

Terdapat gurat penyesalan di wajahnya. Aku masih terkejut akan sentuhan dalamnya yang tidak berada dalam kesiapan tubuhku. Kubawa diriku mendekat namun Chanyeol malah memundurkan langkahnya, tidak ingin berada di dekatku.

keadaan berubah secara drastis. tatapannya mendingin walau rasa hangat itu masih tertinggal di bibirku. aku tetap berusaha untuk mendekatkan diriku kepadanya,namun ia tetap menolak

"Chanyeol-

"Sampai jumpa besok" setelahnya, Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku. Tanpa senyuman dan tanpa ucapan yang hangat, sedingin terpaan angin yang membelai suraiku.

Aku menatap bayanganya yang semakin termakan jarak dengan perasaan yang kosong.

 **BETWEEN ASTRA, ESTELLE, AND THREADED**

Aku terbangun dengan keadaan kacau.

Ketukan pintu hampir menyerupai tinju. Aku langsung terlonjak dari kasur saking terkejutnya. Teriakan Yerim yang memberitahu bahwa polisi sudah datang adalah alasannya. Bokong yang pertama menghadap daratan bukanlah pilihan yang bagus. Bahkan rasa nyeri itu masih ada saat aku menghadap polisi, salah satu dari mereka ada yang menatapku dengan pandangan memicing. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan bersikap tidak peduli, walau aku bukan kepalang risih.

Mereka datang untuk sekedar menanya-nanyakan hal yang terkait dengan diriku, dan juga apa yang sudah dilakukan ibu. Hanya untuk berbasa-basi walau ucapannya terbilang cukup manis sebagai polisi yang datang untuk menahan sosok terdakwa. Padahal aku memikirkan keadaan dramatis di mana mereka menyeret ibuku tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

Setelah melakukan pengecekan berulang kali- "Eksekusi _Obellix_ akan dilaksanakan lusa, secara tertutup" salah satu dari mereka menutup lembaran yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Yerim yang sedari tadi berekspresi kelabu mulai terisak kencang mendengar informasi tersebut. Aku menatap ibuku sendu, tidak ada satupun hal di dunia ini yang terasa menyedihkan selain menjadi _Elvish_ tanpa _Obellix_. Layaknya pohon yang tandus, kering dan rapuh.

Tanpa kusadari, para kerabat datang untuk melihat detik-detik dimana ibu akan pergi. sekaligus berpamit walau sebelumnya mereka melontarkan kata benci, dan aku tidak melihat Paman Jae maupun bibi Heo di kerumunan sana. mungkin terlalu enggan untuk datang

Sebelum pergi bersama mereka. Ibu melakukan perpisahan kecil dengan kerabat yang sudah datang. aku sangsi melihat air mata mereka, sungguh air mata buaya, mereka bahkan menendang ibuku lebih dari dua kali di aula sidang beberapa hari yang lalu.

Setelah pamit dengan para kerabat. ibu beralih kedua buah hatinya. ia memeluk Yerim dengan erat pertama kali, Yerim pun menangis tersedu dalam pelukan ibu. Biasanya, aku akan meledekinya cengeng jika ia menangis seperti itu. namun, keadaan ini tidaklah sama. Karena aku pun sama kehilangannya.

Setelah memeluk Yerim, Ibu beralih menghadap kepadaku. Saat tatapan sendunya menyapaku, aku membalasnya dengan canggung walaupun perasaan sedih juga melanda. Hanya saja, Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Sesungguhnya, aku sudah tidak dapat bersikap sama.

Ibu menyadari perubahan sikapku, ia menggigit bibirnya demi menahan tangisan yang sudah bermuara di kelopak matanya. Aku merasa bersalah, kubawa ia kedalam pelukan yang erat sampai ibu terisak di dalam pelukanku, memelukku terlampau erat.

"Tahukan kau bahwa ibu selalu menyayangimu?"

"Aku tahu, bu"

Ibu menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan lembut.

"Maaf jika ibu belum bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untukmu..."

Aku tersenyum kecil, dengan ragu mengusap lelehan air mata di pipinya. Ibu menghargai perlakuanku, ia tersenyum dalam tangisannya sembari mengusap kedua pipiku lembut.

Perlakuan sayang yang terakhir ia lakukan adalah mengecup kedua dahi buah hatinya secara bergantian, sampai ibu pergi menjauh dari kami, menyerahkan diri sebagai bentuk penebusan dosa.

Mereka mengambil sesuatu dari saku saat ibu menyatukan kedua pergelangan tangannya. Lalu, seonggok tali tak berarti mereka ikatkan asal di atasnya. Tali itu memanjang dan melilit pergelangan tangan ibu tidak sabaran. seketika aku teringat namanya, nama tali itu adalah tali dakwa. Selain menahan pergerakan tangan ibu, tali dakwa itu juga menahan cakra _Obellix_ yang sekiranya saja terdakwa gunakan untuk menyerang atau melepaskan diri.

Aku terdiam dan menatap kosong ke arah lilitan itu. Tangan yang sedari dulu ia gunakan untuk mengelus suraiku kini sudah terlilit oleh tali sebagai sosok tersangka. Aku tidak menduga hari ini akan datang, aku selalu berpikir bahwa dunia adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Pemikiran semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja menutup mataku.

kenyataan bahwa salah satu anggota keluargaku akan pergi ke jeruji besi memecahkan semua anganku. Sampai hancur melebur.

 **BETWEEN ASTRA, ESTELLE, AND THREADED**

Hello fellas~

Maaf banget akhir-akhir ini update-annya kurang memuaskan, udah wordnya sedikit (gak kayak chapter 3 ke bawah ) ditambah juga updatenya lama, I am so sorry! :").

Sejujurnya aku pengen banget chapter 5 ini nembus sampai 5k words lebih, sayangnya aku bener-bener lagi gaada inspirasi buat bikin moment yang pas untuk hubungan Chanbaek saat ini (lagi-lagi alasan klise). Aku udh nyari inspirasi dengan membaca novel dan film yang bergenre fantasy-romance tp sayangnya aku gabisa mengolahnya dengan baik. percayalah, aku udah berusaha sebisa mungkin :")

Sebenernya setelah scene terakhir aku udah masukin beberapa adegan tapi aku kurang sreg sama hasilnya, jadi aku stop sampai situ dulu.

Oke, singkat kata. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah bersedia buat baca dan nulis review untuk fanfic ini. hope y'all like it! ~

Big loves,

 **Hapkidotwink**


	6. Chapter 6

[ Benang 6,1 – Cyan Baekhyun ; Gadis Persik ]

Aku hanya duduk termenung, menatap tumpukan buket bunga yang entah mengapa memenuhi pandanganku..

Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan datang berbondong-bondong demi memberiku sebuket bunga. Aku tidak mengerti apa arti dari perilaku ini, dari pesan-pesan terselip yang kubaca adalah-.

Mereka menganggapku bunga bumi.

Aku tidak mengerti, apa ini perilaku wajar? Memberi bunga kepada sesuatu yang mereka anggap 'bunga' bumi? Aku pikir, semakin lama penduduk bumi semakin aneh saja

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kuambil salah satu batang dari buket bunga itu secara acak, dan mulai menggundulinya satu persatu sambil bermonolog ' Jika benar adanya. lihatlah, aku memenggal kepalaku sendiri!' pernyataan spontan yang kubuat-buat sendiri. Nyatanya, aku tidak pernah segila ini hanya karena menunggu, menunggu dalam kerisauan.

Meja tempatku termenung sudah dipenuhi oleh kelopak bunga yang jatuh berhamburan. Ini bahkan sudah bunga yang kesembilan.

Namun, Chanyeol belum juga datang.

Aku mengambil satu tangkai lagi. Entah sejak kapan menggunduli kelopak bunga terasa semenyenangkan ini, ditambah dengan gerakannya yang menari-nari saat kau memilin tangkainya. Terlihat tidak berarti tanpa kelopak muda yang cantik.

Tidak ada lengkingan kelopak yang dapat memeluk angin. Layaknya perasaan hati yang tidak dapat memeluk kasih. Hampa, seperti akar dari perbuatannya di malam itu, yang sangat mempengaruhi keadaan hati walau matahari sudah terbit di pelupuk langit.

Pemikiran itu semakin lama semakin membuatku gundah. Bagaimana jika nasibku sama seperti bunga ini? Bunga bumi yang malang, terasa hampa tanpa pelukan angin di kelopaknya?

Aku menatap jemariku, hanya ampas dari sari yang terlampau kutekan dan kegundahan yang bersarang. Aku menghempaskannya dengan bringas. Aku sudah tidak tertarik bermain bunga lagi.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku dan bersandar di sana selama beberapa detik, menenangkan moodku yang sedang berkelahi, sampai suara gaduh mempengaruhiku. Entah darimana Yerim datang membawa satu keranjang penuh berisi buah persik. Ia menaruhnya di hadapanku dengan kewalahan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti habis memikul batu. Keluarga kami memang tidak ada satupun yang atletis, omong-omong.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" moodku sedikit membaik, tau saja jika aku sedang membutuhkan yang manis-manis. Aku mengambil satu dan mengusapnya dengan sutraku sebelum memberinya satu gigitan. Yerim mengambil tempat di hadapanku dan melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan terlihat lebih rakus dengan gigitannya yang besar.

"Paman Jae"

"Paman Jae?" aku menaruh persik itu di atas meja, menatapnya dengan antusias. Yerim, dengan buah persiknya mengangguk dalam kunyahan yang besar. "Kenapa ia tidak masuk ke dalam?" aku hendak bangkit dari tempat dudukku, berniat untuk menyusul ke balik pintu sampai Yerim menjawab-

"Aku tidak tahu" Yerim mengangkat bahunya malas, sebelum mengambil satu gigitan lagi. "Sepertinya ia sedang terburu-buru."

Penjelasannya membuat bahuku merosot dalam. Yerim sepertinya tidak terlalu ambil pusing akan hal itu. Berbanding terbalik denganku yang malah menatap buah persik itu dengan kesungkanan. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Paman Jae justru memberiku sekeranjang buah persik, entah apa makna dari semua ini. Sejenak, aku berlabuh dalam pikiranku.

Paman Jae tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini. Ia akan sempat-sempatnya datang walau hanya meminum secangkir kopi. Lagipula, ia adalah kerabat terdekat kami. Mengapa ia tidak datang? Apa ia tidak tahu bahwa ibu sudah meninggalkan kami ke dalam bui? Tidak, tidak mungkin ia tidak mengetahuinya, hal tersebut adalah rahasia umum tentunya-

Lalu, Kenapa?

Seketika, aku tersentak dalam kesimpulanku. Aku tidak ingin berpendapat bahwa alasan utama mengapa ia tidak datang adalah...

diriku sendiri.

Aku dan paman Jae cukup dekat. Sejak kecil, ia selalu membawaku ke rumah kaca miliknya dan mengajariku cara bercocok tanam. Selain itu, ia juga kerap memberiku pengetahuan seputar tumbuhan-tumbuhan apa saja yang perlu dihindari dan alternatif lain jika sedang berada di dalam keadaan darurat. Seperti getah tumbuhan bulan yang kugunakan untuk mengeringkan luka ringanku.

Ia adalah sosok paman yang baik dan hangat. Ia pernah memberitahuku sekali bahwa ia ingin sekali mempunyai anak laki-laki. Itu menjadi alasan tertentu mengapa ia begitu memanjakanku, memberiku mainan dan mengajariku berburu.

Aku tidak menyangka, perilaku sekecil itu dapat membuatku berpikiran sejauh ini. Aku mempunyai masalah kecemasan berlebih. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak dapat berbuat banyak selain meyalahi diri sendiri. Mengingat semuanya membuat hatiku sakit, jujur saja.

Bukankah semuanya terasa nyata?

Aku tidak dapat menyalahi paman Jae. Ia hanya ingin melindungi putrinya. Mungkin, dengan ini ia dapat menjaga perasaannya. Bagaimanapun, kekecewaan dan amarah terhadap ibu tidak dapat terelakkan. Akibatnya bisa saja mengancam nyawa putrinya sendiri, terlalu beresiko dan aku pun tidak dapat menuntut lebih, selain hanya memaklumi akar dari peristiwa itu sendiri

Namun, diam-diam di balik itu semua, ia masih peduli. Terbukti dengan keranjang buah persik ini. Mungkin berlaku sebagai penawar rasa sakit? Memang, ini tidak memberikan pengaruh banyak namun aku tetap menghargainya.

Aku akan membasuh kawanan persik ini dan menyimpannya di lemari.

Aku pun bangkit dari tempat dudukku, membawa sekeranjang buah persik itu ke arah dapur. Mengurung langkah Yerim yang hendak mengambil satu buah lagi. Alhasil ia menyelak protes ke arahku. Terus menggerutu dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Aku tertawa mendengar dengkusannya, memang menyenangkan rasanya menggoda adik perempuan. Apalagi Yerim adalah tipe pemberontak, ia akan merengek jika tidak dituruti.

Kubawa buah-buah persik itu ke dalam wadah besar berisi air, lalu membersihkannya satu persatu. Dari semua buah yang ada, paman Jae paling banyak menanam buah persik. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan di balik itu semua, seingatku ia lebih gemar memakan buah apel. Namun, tidak ada barang satupun pohon apel yang tumbuh di pekarangannya.

Saat sedang meniriskannya, aku mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu yang terlampau keras. Sejenak aku berpikir bahwa itu adalah Chanyeol. Sontan bibirku mengeluarkan decihan halus walau hatiku berdetak bukan kepalang main. Namun..untuk apa ia mengetuknya sekeras itu. Setelah meninggalkanku semalam, terlambat akan janjinya di pagi hari ini, sekarang, ia datang dengan cara seperti itu? benar-benar tidak sopan!

Huh, aku akan mendiamkannya saja sampai jam makan malam. Aku tidak terusik sama sekali akan ketukan pintu itu. Biar Yerim saja yang melesat ke arah sana untuk membukakan pintu.

Aku tetap bersikukuh dalam pendirianku, berlatih untuk memasang wajah seangkuh mungkin saat Chanyeol menampakkan wajahnya di hadapanku. Namun, teriakan histeris Yerim menandakan bahwa, nyatanya bukan Chanyeol lah yang datang.

"Bibi Sunhee?!"

Saat nama itu terucap, Aku segera menurunkan gulungan sutraku dan melesat ke pintu utama. Sosok yang disebut ada di sana, tengah memeluk Yerim terlampau erat.

Bibi Sunhee terlihat tidak ada bedanya, Ah, mungkin satu hal yang berbeda hanyalah rambut kekuningannya kini sudah hampir berwarna oranye matang , seperti habis terbakar matahari dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Walau sudah hampir seperlima usiaku kami tidak berjumpa. Ia tetap terlihat segar sama seperti terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya.

Kedatangannya membuatku senang sekaligus terkejut. Ini benar-benar di luar ekspektasi. Bahkan ketika bibi Sunhee sudah menghambur ke balutan tubuhku, aku tidak dapat merespon apapun, setidaknya sampai detik kelima, barulah aku membalas pelukannya.

"Di mana Haejin Eonni? Apa aku terlambat?" ia menangkup wajahku, bertanya dengan gusar dan nafas seperti habis diburu kerbau. Aku merengut miris, pertanda bahwa jawabanku pastinya tidak akan sesuai harapannya.

Ia melepas diri, lalu tertunduk lesu. Penyesalan tergambar begitu jelas dari gerak geriknya. Seperti ingin menghakimi siapapun, namun tidak ada kuasa apapun terkecuali untuk meratapi, dan menyalahi diri sendiri.

"Bibi Sunhee kemana saja? Kenapa sudah jarang sekali berkunjung..." pertanyaan dari Yerim menyekat kelarutan dalam perasaan bersalahnya, ia menghadap ke arah kami, menampilkan senyuman tipisnya yang murni.

"Itu rahasia. Anak kecil tidak boleh tau" Bibi Sunhee mengacak-acak surai Yerim dengan gemas. Celotehan Yerim yang tiada habisnya ditanggapi oleh tawa bibi yang renyah, sampai ia beralih menatap wajahku, Raut jenaka itu mengeras sampai ke mode serius, tawa itu kian meredup. Tubuhku menjadi kaku melihat perubahan situasi ini. Apa ada hal penting yang perlu bibi Sunhee katakan padaku? Pastinya, itu tidak akan jauh-jauh dari...

Mungkin, kedatangan Bibi Sunhee bukanlah semata-mata untuk kunjungan liburan musim dingin atau sekedar mengambil buah persik dari tirisan keranjang. Pasti ada suatu hal mendesak yang membuatnya kembali. Bibi Sunhee mempunyai hubungan yang baik denganku dan Yerim, ia adalah bibi yang baik, selalu memberikan cerita pengantar tidur dan membelikanku mainan baru.

Namun, ia bukanlah adik yang baik. Yang kutahu, sedari dulu mereka tidak pernah akrab. entah perselisihan pendapat atau kepribadian yang benar-benar bertolak belakang. Aku tidak tahu pasti. Namun kedatangan bibi Sunhee di saat-saat seperti ini memang cukup mengejutkanku. Aku pikir, jika paman Jae benar-benar tidak dapat menghibur kami, mungkin Bibi Sunhee akan berpura-pura tuli.

Namun, hubungan kakak adik tetaplah seperti itu bukan? Jikalaupun kau membencinya, kau akan tetap menyayanginya. Itulah hebatnya ikatan persaudaraan. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak ingin membuat adikku tidak merasa dicintai. Ikatan itu tidak seharusnya berhenti sampai ego itu datang merayap hatimu sendiri. aku hanya ingin menggambarkan rasa sayangku secara nyata kepada Yerim.

Setelah perubahan atmosfir ini, bibi Sunhee bergelagat aneh, bibirnya mengatup-ngatup seperti ikan dan sesekali ia akan menggaruk tengkuknya frustasi. ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tertahan di pangkal tenggorokannya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan memilih untuk berterus terang.

"Oke, kalian memang berhak untuk mengetahuinya"

"Mengetahui apa?"

Bibi Sunhee pun mengambil sesuatu dari kantung tas miliknya. Permukaan kantung itu hampir ditutupi oleh gantungan kerang dengan corak yang warna-warni. Aku menyukai suaranya, itu mengingatkanku kepada ayah. Sehabis berlayar di lautan lepas, Ayah pasti akan membawakanku kerang dari pesisir pantai, aku akan menyimpannya dan menjaganya bak mutiara yang berharga.

Sungguh kenangan yang menyenangkan.

Kami menunggu dalam diam sampai bibi Sunhee menunjukan secarik kertas lusuh dari dalam sana. Ia menyerahkannya kepada kami, memilih untuk tidak menyuarakannya agar kami dapat membacanya sendiri.

"Aku pernah terlempar ke dasar lautan bersama surat ini, jadi tidak heran jika tulisannya sudah mengabur, namun tetap bisa dibaca kok"

Aku mengiyakan ucapannya dan mulai membacanya satu persatu. aku sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan karena tulisan itu benar-benar terlihat tidak asing

Tulisan itu adalah milik ibu.

"Hak asuh?" kami membaca kalimat terakhir dengan menyuarakannya, bibi Sunhee mengiyakan hal itu dengan anggukannya.

"Ya. Mungkin setelah melalui negosiasi. Hak asuh kalian akan jatuh kepadaku, anak muda"

Yerim mengernyitkan keningnya dalam-dalam "Tapi, hak asuh kami berada di tangan paman Jae dan bibi Heo-

"Ibu kalian yang memintanya" ia menghela nafasnya perlahan, lalu bertopang dagu menatap kami dengan pandangan iba. "Saat ia memberikan ini kepadaku, aku sempat mengira ia sedang terkena penyakit kronis atau apalah itu. Namun, pada kenyataannya-" Bibi Sunhee memijat pelipisnya sambil berdesis risau "Ia benar-benar..., bahkan ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun sebelum ia pergi".

Tanpa orang sadari jalinan di antara keduanya ternyata begitu kuat. Bibi Sunhee terlihat sangat kehilangan ibu. Perasaan kecewa, marah dan sedih itu teraduk dengan sempurna di wajahnya. Namun aku tetap tidak begitu mengerti-

"Tapi, ada apa dengan paman Jae? Maaf, namun mereka lebih berpotensi untuk merawat kami" bukannya aku meragukan bibi Sunhee, namun paman Jae memang lebih berpotensi akan hal itu. Tentu saja karena bibi Sunhee belum berkeluarga. Aku ragu apa ia bisa menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk Yerim tanpa membakar dapur ibu.

"Tidak Baekhyun." Bibi Sunhee pun mendekatkan diri ke arah kami, lalu duduk di atas permadani. Aku pun mengikuti pergerakannya dengan lamban dan menatapnya dengan sangsi. "Semuanya terlihat begitu jelas, bahkan ketika kabar ini tersebar sampai ke pesisir utara. Aku langsung mengetahui maksud Haejin Eonni sebenarnya"

"Kalau begitu, bukankah ibu sudah memperkirakan ini sejak lama?" Yerim pun mengambil duduk di sebelahku, aku mengangguk-angguk kepalaku setuju.

"aku sama sekali tidak memperkirakan kejadian semacam ini akan terjadi. Aish... dia itu benar-benar.. bahkan memberiku surat dalam jangka waktu selama itu. bagaimana ia dapat bertahan selama bertahun-tahun?"

"Kembali ke pertanyaanku bibi Sunhee" aku pun berdeham sebagai penambah di akhir, aku tidak tahu apa ia sengaja atau tidak. Namun, bibi Sunhee terlihat sama sekali tidak ingin membicarakannya. Tentu, ada sesuatu buruk yang terselip di antaranya. Memberi tahu hal yang buruk tentang saudara kandung bukanlah prilaku yang baik, ya aku memaklumi hal itu. namun, bukankah kami berhak untuk tau?

"Ya, baiklah. Aku jadi tidak bisa membodohi kalian semakin kalian beranjak dewasa ya?" setelah celotehan dan kikikan kecilnya, ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan memberi isyarat agar kami lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam, menutup matanya seraya menyiapkan diri untuk mengatakan semuanya dalam sekali hempas. " _Thread_ dapat menjadi _madu_ dan _racun_ untuk beberapa kalangan tertentu" bibi Sunhee mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, sedikit berbisik-bisik seakan takut jikalaupun lalat tahu. " _Thread_ memang sebuah anugerah yang indah, banyak _madu_ yang dapat dirasakan darinya. Namun, di sisi lain ada yang tidak dapat menikmati manisnya _madu_ tersebut, mereka menjadikannya _racun_ untuk ditelannya sendiri. Salah satu contoh nyata yang legendaris adalah kerusuhan sengit yang terjadi di beberapa abad yang lalu. Akar dari persoalan tersebut tergolong sepele, hanya karena perasaan iri, banyak yang ingin merasakan bagaimana indahnya ikatan benang yang terkasihi. Oleh karena itu kebencian mengalir di darah mereka sampai membenci klan Cyan yang dinobatkan sebagai klan darah murni. Karena sepanjang sejarah _Thread_ , _Estelle_ murni selalu berasal dari klan Cyan.

Dari semua klan yang ada yang paling iri akan karunia itu adalah klan _Moonstone_. Mereka menganggap diri mereka superior, dengan alasan bahwa tokoh-tokoh klan mereka adalah bangsawan dan pendiri negeri. Kebencian itu terus berlangsung sampai perberontakan yang dilakukan klan Cyan karena ketidak adilan pemerintah yang sangat mendiskriminasi itu menimbulkan pertentangan yang sengit. Berabad-abad sudah berlalu, semuanya pun sudah diselesaikan secara damai, namun tetap saja tensi di antara kedua klan ini tetap tidak stabil. Terbukti dengan faham kedua belah pihak yang tidak ingin menikahi _Elvish_ dari klan satu sama lain. Inti dari permasalahan ini adalah... _Madu_ dan _racun_ itu tetap ada, namun dalam bentuk yang berbeda.

Aku pernah melihat _racun_ itu...sudah lama sekali, namun ingatannya masih sangat segar di pikiranku. _Racun_ itu hampir membunuh ibu, karena ketamakkan saudaranya sendiri. Itu adalah pengalaman yang mengerikan dalam seumur hidupku, aku tidak ingin melihatnya kembali. oleh karena itu..." bibi Sunhee ingin melanjuti ucapannya kembali, namun tertelan dalam-dalam begitu melihat ekspresi wajahku yang menghitam bagai langit kelabu. Tanpa dijelaskan kembali pun, aku sudah kepalang mengerti. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku ngeri, menolak agar bibi Sunhee bercerita lebih.

"Tidak, itu..hanyalah omong kosong bukan? Bibi tidak akan mengatakan bahwa kemungkinannya paman Jae akan..." mendengar kata-kata itu terucap dari bibirku sendiri, aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku berusaha untuk menyadarkan pikiranku. "Paman Jae tidak akan melakukan hal itu!"

"Dengar, Baekhyun!" bibi Sunhee mencengkram kedua bahuku erat, menyadarkan diriku yang linglung akan putaran pikiranku yang berlabuh pada asumsi yang mengerikan. "Aku tahu kenyataan ini sangat memberatkan hatimu, aku pun tidak ingin menuduh Jae Oppa ataupun Heo Eonni untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Namun, mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan ibumu... _madu_ itu bisa saja menjadi _racun_ yang mengerikan untuk keduanya, ini menyangkut putrinya, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tinggal bersama mereka. Oleh karena itu, mencegah lebih baik Baekhyun"

Seluruh isi kepalaku mendadak kosong. Pikiranku berlabuh dalam. Kekhawatiran itu... kekhawatiran itu nyata. _Racun_ itu ada, _racun_ yang selama ini selalu aku risaukan itu ada. Apakah ibu selama ini memikirkannya? Oleh karena itu ia mengirim surat ke pada bibi Sunhee untuk mewujudkan permintaannya?

Lututku terasa lemas, cerita itu mampu membuatku menanyakan eksistensiku di bumi ini. Tanpa sadar aku menangis, dalam kurun waktu beberapa hari, batinku sudah menjerit minta dikasihani, aku tidak dapat menerima semuanya sekaligus, terlebih di bagian yang lebih menyakitkan hatiku adalah...apakah aku tidak dapat mempercayakan diriku bahkan kepada paman Jae? Paman yang sangat aku sayangi? Paman yang sangat...

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak siap atas kehidupanku yang akan mendatang...

Yerim memanggil namaku berulang kali saat aku melesat ke pintu utama dengan usakan mata yang kasar. Tepat setelah aku membuka pintu secara barbar, nampak sosok yang sangat aku kenali, tengah memeluk sebuket bunga dalam raut wajah penuh keterkejutan saat dihadapi wajahku yang memerah akan isak tangis.

"Baekhyun?" setelah tetes air mata itu kembali mengaliri permukaan pipiku, Kyungsoo berubah menatapku dengan penuh kekhawatiran dari batas daun pintu, aku mengusap air mataku secara kasar dan lebih memilih untuk menatap buket bunga itu dengan datar.

Ah.. buket bunga lagi?

 ** _BETWEEN ASTRA ESTELLE AND THREADED_**

Kyungsoo membawaku ke taman Celia, membelikanku jus buah markisa dan bersedia menungguku untuk menceritakan semuanya. Sampai saat ini, aku belum bisa berbicara apa-apa, bahkan aku tidak juga beralih untuk menatapnya saat jus pemberiannya itu berada di genggamanku. Dengan jarak yang terbilang cukup jauh, dan juga sebuket bunganya yang sedari tadi aku dekap, kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang merajuk.

"Pasti sangat berat untukmu" walau sudah kuabaikan berkali-kali namun Kyungsoo tetap memulai pembicaraannya kembali. Aku mendesis ringan, ingin sekali aku berteriak di hadapannya bahwa banyak sekali keluh kesah yang ingin aku ceritakan kepadanya.

Namun mengapa ia baru datang sekarang?

Memikirkan hal itu membuatku kesal bukan main, sampai geraman tertahan itu muncul di bibirku. Menyadari hal itu Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya perlahan. Aku meliriknya sedang memainkan kedua jemarinya dengan gusar dari ekor mataku. Apa yang akan ia katakan setelah ini? apa ia tak kunjung meminta maaf setelah semua yang terjadi?!

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun" aku membeku mendengar perkataan itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir berbentuk hatinya. Aku terdiam, lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan.

"Katakanlah aku egois, namun ini di luar kuasaku, aku benar-benar tidak dapat mengontrol stigma-stigma negatif yang muncul di pikiranku saat mengetahui hal itu, tentang dirimu...dan akan menjadi apa kau setelahnya, itu benar-benar membuatku ngeri setiap saat memikirkannya. Kau tahu, itu adalah hal yang tabu..

Tetapi, lambat laun...aku mengerti bahwa, apa yang aku lakukan bukanlah hal yang baik. keputusanku untuk menarik diri ternyata menyiksamu bahkan diriku sendiri, kita tumbuh bersama-sama, ikatan kita bukan hanya sebatas pertemanan saja, lebih dari itu. Asal kau tahu, aku sangat menyayangimu Baekhyun. Aku tahu aku bukanlah teman yang baik. Bahkan aku tidak dapat menemanimu di beberapa hari terakhir dan memalingkan wajahku saat itu... kau pantas untuk memarahiku. Setidaknya katakanlah barang kali sepatah ataupun dua patah kata, karena melihat dirimu seperti ini menyakitiku, luapkan emosimu dan keluh kesahmu kepadaku seperti yang dahulu-dahulu, berhenti membuatku khawatir.. "

Aku melepas egoku untuk menatap wajahnya. Mendapati pelupuk matanya yang sudah hampir berair membuatku sedikit terkenjut, itu menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar memaknainya.

"Itu adalah ucapan termanis yang pernah kau ucapkan kepadaku. Namun aku tidak tahu apa kau benar memaknainya atau tidak. Kau itu pintar merajuk tahu? aku tidak mempercayaimu kali ini!" aku berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang hampir sekeras es batu, menampilkan ekspresi tidak peduli walau sebenarnya aku terharu. Aku tahu betul ia benar-benar memaknainya, namun aku hanya berusaha untuk mengujinya saja.

"Aku benar-benar memaknainya Baekhyun! Tidakkah kau lihat bagaimana tulusnya aku mengatakannya?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak dapat melihatnya!"

"Ayolah Baekhyun, kumohon maafkan aku" Kyungsoo menggosok kedua telapak tangan di hadapan wajahnya, membuat gestur penyesalan yang belum pernah kujumpai sebelumnya. Mendapati kesungguhannya membuatku bergidik geli, sungguh melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini adalah momen yang sangat langka. Akankah aku memanfaati momen ini?

"Baiklah kalau begitu...aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau..." aku melirik wajahnya yang penuh harap dengan seringaian di bibirku yang khas "Memberikanku tali sutra madu yang kau dapatkan di festival tahun lalu!"

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo berteriak histeris, beruntung taman Celia kini sepi pengunjung "Apa kau bercanda? Aku mati-matian berusaha untuk mendapatkannya di permainan adu kekuatan!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi seumur hidupku!" aku hendak bangkit dari tempat dudukku, namun Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menahanku dan membuatku duduk kembali di sampingnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah!" aku berteriak gembira dalam hati saat Kyungsoo mengiyakan tawaran itu, ia nampak kesal sekali, tali sutra madu memang sangat sulit untuk didapatkan. Jika tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, tentu saja ia akan menendangku sebagai jawaban atas tawaran itu.

"Awas kalau kau berbohong!"

"Iya! iya! ini adalah perjanjian sesama lelaki dan aku tidak akan mengingkarinya!"

Aku tersenyum menang seraya Kyungsoo nampak murung saat beralih menatapku. Jika diperhatikan lebih, setidaknya beban yang bersemayam di raut wajahnya kini sudah menghilang secara perlahan.

Kami pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan taman Celia dan kembali ke kastil. Sepanjang jalan beriringan, aku menceritakan semuanya. Kyungsoo seperti biasa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ia akan menungguku sampai tuntas, baru ia memberi solusi atau komentar yang sekiranya aku perlukan.

Namun, untuk saat ini, sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak ingin memberikan komentar apapun.

Aku terdiam saat ia tidak menimpali apapun. Sepertinya kejadian yang menimpa diriku cukup mempengaruhinya. Terkadang aku berpikir, bagaimana jika Kyungsoo tidak mengerti akan situasi ini? Apakah ia akan terus-terusan menghindariku? Atau memasang tampang ngeri saat melihatku?

Mungkin ini adalah salah satu tindakan halus yang setidaknya akan aku dapatkan dari orang-orang yang merasa hal ini tabu. Tentu, aku tidak dapat menyalahinya.

"Kastil paman Jae sudah hampir nampak"

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya tertunduk diam sambil menendangi kerikil kerikil itu kini beralih menatapku. Saat mendapati bangunan berwarna _baby blue_ mulai memadati pemandangan, Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Namun, Seperkian detik kemudian matanya tiba-tiba memicing saat menangkap objek yang sekiranya menarik. Aku terkejut menyadari perubahan ekspresinya itu

"Baekhyun, bukankah itu Chanyeol dan Sulli?"

Aku cepat-cepat mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Chanyeol, sedang memikul keranjang berisi buah persik dengan Sulli yang tertawa manis di sampingnya menyapa pandanganku di tengah gemerisik angin yang sayup. Hatiku tiba-tiba merosot tajam, jemariku bergetar kedinginan dan bibirku bergemelatuk dalam sunyi.

Kenapa...kenapa ia...

Bukankah ia sudah ada janji denganku pagi ini?

Aku menggeram melihat keduanya tengah menertawakan sesuatu, begitu manis dengan sebuah pukulan ringan yang berlabuh di dada surai kemerahan. Hah, apakah mereka diam-diam sedang menertawakanku?

Aku cepat-cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi melintasi pekarangan kastil paman Jae dengan terburu-buru. Namun, lengkingan suara yang sedari dulu sangat aku kagumi dengan naasnya memanggil namaku. Entah mengapa untuk kali ini, aku benar-benar merasa jengkel.

Mau tak mau, aku membalikkan badanku dan menatap Sulli yang sedang melambaikan tangannya riang. Aku tidak mau tahu keadaan pria yang ada di sebelahnya, aku hanya membuang muka dan memasang wajah sekecut mungkin saat Sulli memberi isyarat untuk mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Oppa, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sulli bertanya dengan antusiasme yang tinggi. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil meresponnya.

"Baik, bagaimana dengan kabarmu? Apa kau...sudah membaik?" aku tetap bersikukuh untuk menolak tatapan yang sedari tadi chanyeol berikan kepadaku. Bersikap tidak peduli seakan ia tidak ada. "Aku selalu baik-baik saja oppa~" Sulli memang tidak bohong. Ia nampak sehat, atau lebih tepatnya sangat periang. Wajahnya merona bagaikan buah persik yang ranum. Sangat hangat dan manis di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" ada perasaan janggal hinggap di pikiranku. Keadaan Sulli yang nampak baik-baik saja bukanlah suatu pertanda baik. Entah mengapa... aku merasa aku perlu meminta maaf kepadanya, meminta maaf atas perilaku ibuku kepadanya. Namun, semuanya tertahan. Aku tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku dan Kyungsoo ingin kembali ke kastil. Kami duluan dulu ya.. Jaga kesehatanmu Sulli-ya" Aku mengacak-ngacak surai lembut Sulli dan ditimpali oleh kikikannya yang geli. Aku membalikkan badanku dan hendak menyusul Kyungsoo sampai sebuah tangan menarikku, membuatku kembali membalikkan badanku dan menghadap lurus ke sebuah tanda bintang kejora yang menyembul dari balik sutranya.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" kujumpai tatapan merah pekatnya yang menatapku dalam seakan memerangkapku di dalam sana. Aku menatapnya datar. Menyadari sesuatu, ia tertegun lalu melepas cengkramannya di pergelangan tanganku.

"Sulli-ya, aku dan Baekhyun ada janji. Tidak apakah jika aku tinggal kau sendiri?" Aku dapat menangkap nada khawatir yang terkandung dari ucapannya. Aku berdecih pelan, berharap tidak ada satupun yang menyadarinya, namun sayangnya Kyungsoo menyadari hal itu dan malah menatapku simpati. Apa-apaan ini. Bisakah aku keluar dari situasi ini?

"Tidak apa Chanyeol Oppa! Aku bisa mengambil buah-buah persik itu sendiri" Sulli membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Kini beralih Chanyeol yang mengusak-usak surai Sulli dengan halus. Aku menatap pemandangan itu dalam diam, lebih memilih untuk berpamit dengan Kyungsoo. Beruntung, ia memaklumi hal itu dan membiarkanku pergi diculik oleh pria berkepala membara itu.

Aku tidak dapat merespon apa-apa sampai Chanyeol membawaku ke kuda miliknya yang ia ikat di pagar pekarangan kastil paman Jae. Ringkikan nyaring tersapa saat kami mendekat. Kupandangi kuda itu lamat-lamat, tubuhnya berwarna coklat gelap dengan tubuh yang tegap. Huh, mengapa aku merasa kuda ini lebih tampan dan prima dariku?

"Naiklah, akan aku bantu" saat Chanyeol hendak bersiap-siap untuk menopangku, akan tetapi aku menolaknya dengan kernyitan di dahiku.

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri" sebenarnya, aku ragu saat mengatakannya. Aku tidak pernah berkuda, aku tidak tahu teknik apa saja yang baik dilakukan oleh pemula. Namun, demi ketangguhan dan ketinggian hati, aku melupakan fakta itu dan lebih memilih untuk menjadi pribadi yang sok tahu.

"Ah...baiklah" Chanyeol menyimpan tangannya kembali dan memundurkan 2 langkahnya menjauh dariku. Memberi ruang lebih agar aku lebih leluasa saat menaiki kudanya.

Dengan penuh kesok tahuan diri, aku mulai menaiki pijakan kaki yang tersedia di pelana kuda itu dengan kaki kiri, yang sebenarnya itu adalah kesalahan besar. Aku melupakan fakta bahwa kaki kananku lebih kuat menopang dan berpijak pada sesuatu. Alhasil, belum sempat kaki kananku sampai di sisi kanan kuda, kaki kiriku yang sedang mengijak pijakan pelana pun terpelecok dari tempatnya. Tubuhku nyaris terjengkang jika saja Chanyeol tidak menarikku untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Walaupun Chanyeol sudah menahanku, tapi.. bertahan di Posisi ini merugikan diriku, 100% merugikan diriku! Terlalu dekat! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat? Bahkan Sulli masih ada di sana!

Saat aku hendak melepas diri, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan sembari menghidu surai _brunette_ ku dengan lembut, aku menoleh ke arahnya dan meresponnya dengan kerlingan tajam sampai ia berhenti melakukan hal itu dan malah memberiku kecupan di pipi. Aku tidak banyak komentar walau kini Chanyeol sudah menyentuh pinggangku dan membantuku untuk menaiki kudanya.

Setelah mencari posisi senyaman mungkin, Chanyeol pun naik dan duduk tepat di belakangku. Lengannya terasa mendekap pinggangku saat ia mencoba untuk meraih tali kekang kudanya, dan setelah sebuah hentakan kaki di bawah sana, kuda yang kami tunggangi pun akhirnya berjalan dengan pelan. Aku merasa gugup dan takut jika nanti akan kehilangan keseimbangan, Chanyeol menyadari hal itu dan berusaha menenangkanku, dengan mengecup suraiku lembut.

"Rileks...Baekhyun" desauan suara baritone itu menenangkanku, aku menutup mata seraya memantapkan hati untuk tidak menjadi pribadi yang paranoid . Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan ia pun membalasnya "Bolehkan aku memegang talinya?" Chanyeol mengangguk kepalanya setuju. Aku pun memegang tali kendali itu dengan chanyeol yang menyelimutiku di atasnya, sesekali ia akan mengelus jemariku pelan, sentuhan itu memberi sengatan listrik di sekujur tubuhku, menaikkan bulu romaku. namun, sensasi itu sangat menyenangkan. dan kami pun berakhir dengan sebuah jalinan erat di jemari kami.

Aku tidak sadar bahwa kini kami sudah kembali di hadapi oleh Sulli. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya saat mengetahui kuda milik Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Aku melepaskan jalinan jemari kami saat tatapanku dan Sulli bertemu. Aku tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

"Aku pamit dulu, Sulli-ya"

"Iya Baekhyun oppa, Chanyeol oppa. Bersenang-senanglah!" melihat senyuman itu entah mengapa menyakiti hatiku. Aku merasa buruk melakukan hal ini. Si gadis persik yang mengalah atas perasaannya sendiri. Aku tidak bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya kepada Chanyeol. Namun apa boleh buat? aku juga mempunyai naluri tersendiri, begitupula dengan Chanyeol.

Apakah _Thread_ memang sekejam itu?

Aku menatap keranjang buah persik itu.

Buah-buah persik yang diberikan kepadaku di pagi hari... apakah Chanyeol yang membantu untuk memetikkannya?

Aku tetap terdiam dalam pikiranku sampai kuda yang kami tunggangi sudah berjalan menjauh dari area pemukiman Cyan. Kami melewati jalan setapak yang menghubungi 3 pemukiman sekaligus. Jalan setapak yang hanya dilewati oleh petani, sunyi senyap sambil di temani oleh suara sepatu kuda dan gemirisik dedaunan dari tiupan angin yang lembab.

Sungguh situasi yang mencanggungkan. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang hendak memulai perbicangan. Perbincangan seperti..mengapa ia terlambat akan janjinya? Dan juga, mengapa ia meninggalkanku begitu saja tadi malam? Apa alasan atas semua perilakunya tersebut? Karena jujur, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!

Ingin sekali aku tanyakan kepadanya. Namun..

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm?" aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Namun bukan sebuah respon yang kudapat, melainkan sebuah ciuman hangat yang menyentuh permukaan bibirku. Wajahku memerah ranum, merasa malu karena menyukai perasaan ini, perasaan saat ia mencium bibirku. Semua pertanyaan itu tertelan habis di tenggorokanku.

Dalam sekejab aku melupakan semuanya, kecuali Chanyeol dan ciuman hangatnya.

Aku merespon ciumannya dengan lembut, Chanyeol menahan tengkukku agar terus menengadah selagi ia melahap bibirku. Kuda yang kami tunggangi pun memelankan langkahnya, seakan mengerti dan membiarkan pemiliknya untuk saling mencumbu.

Nafasnya yang memburu menandakan betapa ia menginginkan ciuman ini. Dengan kewarasan yang tersisa aku membuka mataku, menatap matanya yang terpejam dengan alis yang bertautan saat melumat bibirku lembut. Ia nampak sangat serius. Terbukti dengan ciumannya yang sangat berhati-hati untuk tidak melukaiku, namun nyatanya dapat melumpuhkanku kapan saja.

Setelah sudah tidak dapat menahan gejolak ini, aku memukul dadanya dan mendorong bahunya pelan. Ciuman kami terlepas dengan suara cecapan yang lembut. Mata Chanyeol kian memadu saat menatapku, membuatku terlena untuk ikut merasakan kemanisan yang terkandung di dalam sana.

Aku hampir saja ikut terbawa suasana saat Chanyeol hendak menciumku kembali. Untungnya, akal sehatku sudah kembali berfungsi. Dengan cepat kukembalikan posisi ke semula, mencoba untuk terlihat seperti sedang mencari posisi senyaman mungkin. Walaupun tubuhku merasa sesak karena Chanyeol semakin menghimpitkan tubuhnya ke arahku, memelukku dengan erat sembari mengecup telinga dan pundakku lembut. Huh, apakah ini tujuan utamanya untuk mengajariku berkuda?

"Uhh... Chanyeol, berhenti main-main. Kembali jalankan kudanya!"

Setelah kekehan lembut dan kecupan basahnya di pipi, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sudah benar-benar jatuh kepadanya. Aku ingin marah, tentu saja marah atas perbuatannya. Namun, niatku untuk mendiamkannya sampai makan malam nanti hanya sebatas wacana saja.

Pada kenyataannya aku lemah karena Chanyeol. Semua rencana yang sudah terancang dengan baik di pikiranku dapat dibuyar dengan mudah olehnya, oleh _Astra_ ku yang sebenarnya belum benar kuketahui sifat aslinya.

Sejenak aku berpikir bahwa...memang, _madu_ itu tetap ada.

Begitupula dengan _racun_ itu. apakah aku akan segera menemukannya?

 **BETWEEN ASTRA, ESTELLE, AND THREADED**

Hello fellas~

Untuk chapter ini, aku ga mau banyak komentar. Jadi...please enjoy this chapter XD.

Oiya sebelumnya, adakah di sini yang potterhead? Kira-kira kalau aku bikin fanfic ChanBaek dengan tema kayak gitu pada tertarik ga ya? Hehehe

See you guys on the next chapt! 3

Big loves,

 **Hapkidotwink**


End file.
